McKinley High Prom
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: It's supposed to be a night to remember...just not for the reasons they all think.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE, if I did that Kelly Taylor Wannabe Quinn Fabray would not be once again manipulating Finn for her own gain. **

_GLEE_

A night to remember. The greatest night of your life. Prom is known by many names, for some people it truly would be the pinnacle of their life, for others it would be just another night, another event in a long line of many. For Kurt it was the first serious event that he would be attending with Blaine, their debut into society as a couple. For Mercedes it was an excuse to buy a dress, get her hair done and look all kinds of hot. For Rachel it was yet another reminder that her life will forever be spent alone.

"Will you stop pouting? It's hard to do your make up when you look like Eeyore." Mercedes groaned brandishing the eyeliner in her hand and carefully working on Rachel's left lid.

"I'm not pouting." She argued. "I am mentally preparing myself for whatever insults Quinn has deemed necessary to bestow upon me tonight."

"She'll be too busy schmoozing for votes." Kurt interjected fiddling with his velvet bow tie. "She may even deign to be polite to you tonight Rachel."

"I'm voting for Lauren, she shouldn't waste her limited stock of kindness on me." Rachel retorted. "The jazz band, AV club and wrestling team are all voting for her too."

"She is rocking the so-called loser vote." Mercedes remarked critiquing her work before finally nodding in approval. "What time is the limo getting here?"

"Oh Daddy got something better than a limo." Rachel grinned reaching towards her bureau she grabbed the car keys and jiggled them. "He said I can drive the firebird!"

"You mean the car your dad swore he saw me breathe near and spent the next three hours cleaning is ours for the night?" Kurt squealed in excitement. "Shotgun!"

"Fine but back seat controls the music!" Mercedes bargained with a smirk.

"Deal." He agreed happily. "I'll need to add another few coats of hairspray to ensure nothing falls out of place now."

"Why do you think I chose the messy look?"

Rachel gestured to her bed head curls that were partially swept to the left and held in place by a gold star. Her dress was nothing flashy or overtly sexy, a pale mint green lace that billowed around her legs, the lace showing in places giving just a hint of skin without being trashy. There was a hidden split that showed when she walked and helped to showcase the peep toe shoes.

"We look all kinds of fine." Mercedes declared grabbing Rachel's arm. "We'll be the hottest couple there."

Kurt had been of course at the receiving end of the football teams taunts over attending the Prom with another guy, his two best friends in a show of support declared they would be attending together as well. The whole school had been debating whether it was a coming out for the two which they both found hilarious. Of course neither Kurt nor Blaine had been too happy with them until they both revealed they actually had dates and that by posing the are they or aren't they question, they had effectively taken the heat away from their favourite boys.

"The hottest _female_ couple, Blaine and I will of course be the best dressed couple." Kurt bragged.

"Of course you will, you're in identical tuxes!" Mercedes snorted. "But I'll have you know Andre's mama was bragging at church how her boy looked damn good in his tux, combined with this flavour y'all know we'll be the foxiest couple McKinley has ever seen!"

Kurt and Mercedes turn to Rachel waiting for her contribution to how hot they all were.

"I'll have the kindest date." She said slowly. "You guys will love Sean, he's a total sweetie and I'm really glad his mom agreed to let him come tonight."

"And that super expensive fancy ass chair that your Grandpa bought him as a thank you for escorting his beautiful granddaughter helped I'm sure."

"Kurt! I told you about that in confidence. The last thing I need is everyone thinking I had to pay someone to be my date!" Rachel all but wailed. "It's bad enough that we can't pick Sean up, I just don't want anyone to tease him. These heels are high enough to double as weapons if those boneheads try anything."

"Retract claws girl." Kurt laughed batting at her hands. "Oh! That's the doorbell. Blaine must be here!" Kurt ushered the girls to open the door so he could make his grand entrance. Rachel was still giggling when she swung open the heavy oak door.

"Aw hell to the no!"

Rachel remained frozen staring at the boy who was on her front porch holding a corsage, a bunch of flowers and a pleading look.

"What the hell are you doing here Jesse?" Rachel yelled alerting her Dads and Kurt as to who was really at the door.

"Well Quinn called me-"

"Quinn?" Kurt scoffed, she'd been even more unbearable than usual of late. Carole had banned her from the house resulting in a massive fight between her and Finn that the whole house had heard, Finn had thrown his phone in anger at the wall even more pissed off when it hadn't broken. "Why would you believe her?"

"She said you didn't have a date for prom and you had mentioned missing me." Jesse smiled, it was his practiced seduction smile; luckily Rachel was now immune to all things Jesse St. James.

"She lied! She's a liar, it's what she does! You should recognise the signs since you're one too!" Rachel bit back the tears that were threatening to spring to her eyes; here was the reason that she was so insecure, so scared of intimacy and he was acting as though there was nothing wrong. "I don't want anything to do with you! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"This is private property and I have three witnesses here that I'm sure will back me up that you were unwanted and I was within my right to shoot you." Leroy growled making sure that his antique shotgun showed; it didn't work but that boy didn't know that. Jesse visibly paled dropping his peace offerings on the porch and backing away slowly narrowly missing Blaine who had pulled in moments earlier and was making his way to the house.

"What did I miss?"

The three divas all gave him a look and turned back into the house with a huff.

"Come on in I'm sure you'll be hearing about it from them for a good while now." Hiram chuckled.

Blaine looked uneasy but entered nonetheless; his prom night had just been irrevocably changed and he had no idea.

_GLEE!_

**Hey guys this is just a fun little two-shot that I cooked up. Although I just read that Lauren is running for Prom Queen so obviously Ryan Murphy and I are on the same wave length! Stay tuned for the second part; hell hath no fury like a Rachel Berry pissed off! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**So this was meant to be a quick two shot but I realised that it was actually the beginning to an awesome story. Hopefully you all will agree! It will go past PROM and all the way to Nationals possibly. Hit me up with your predictions and you'll get a shout out if you are right =D**

_GLEE!_

_GLEE!_

Mercedes looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked at Rachel who then looked at Mercedes thus completing the cycle.

"We should probably get out of the car." Blaine ventured gesturing to the building that currently had dozens of teens in front of it chattering loudly, flashes from cameras going off every few seconds.

"Sean will be here soon." Mercedes pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure Andre thinks we're all crazy since he's been standing next to the car for ten minutes and we still haven't moved."

"We're giving Rachel time to mentally prepare herself for the smack down she is about to deliver to Quinn." Kurt reminded them. "Slap her so hard her face is concave."

"I'm not going to slap her!" Rachel groaned. "Quinn obviously had some kind of plan for Jesse. Either she hoped I would run into his arms and bring him to prom thus proving to Finn that I never loved him **or** I showed up here screamed at her and showed Finn I was psychotic. Either way she comes out on top and I lose. Again."

"So what's the plan?" Blaine cracked his fingers and raised an eyebrow; no one messed with his boyfriend's best friend and got away with it.

"I'm going to calmly go inside and ask Quinn what the hell her problem is." Rachel replied. "But first I need to meet my fabulous date. Nothing is going to ruin this night for me; it's my prom too."

"That's my girl!" Mercedes cheered pumping her fist. "You tell that witch what's what!"

"And maybe then my idiot step-brother will pull his head from his nether regions and man up to his real feelings." Kurt added making sure to keep his voice low enough that only Blaine could hear.

"Guys this is Andre; Andre these are my two favourite boys Kurt and Blaine." Mercedes introduced smiling anxiously, Rachel was chatting with a nervous looking woman, the boy beside her could only be Sean.

"Hey, before I forget I should probably thank you for not taking up this luscious lady's love way back when." Andre joked wrapping an arm around Mercedes' shoulder. Kurt whipped out his camera and snapped the photo quickly making sure to send her an approving smile.

"My pleasure." Kurt replied shaking his hand. "If I did swing that way though you would definitely have some competition."

"Lucky for me he doesn't swing that way." Blaine cut in grabbing his boyfriend's hand and kissing their joint knuckles.

"I should warn you they will be that sweet all night." Rachel interrupted speaking to Sean but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sean I'd like you to meet Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes."

"And this is Andre." Mercedes filled in leaning over and kissing Sean on the cheek. "Nice to finally meet the man behind the voice Rach here has been bragging about."

"If that's all she's bragging about I must be doing something wrong." Sean joked wiggling his eyebrows. "Now I've been practicing with this thing all week and I'm pretty sure I'm at the very least a better dancer than Finn."

"Wow, talk about setting the bar low." Mercedes laughed. "White boy has no rhythm."

"I can't wait to see that." Sean grinned. "If he pulls out the finger points I'm going to need someone to start filming."

Blaine patted his jacket pocket and winked. "I've got you covered." Turning to his boyfriend he extended an arm. "Shall we?"

"Kind sir." Kurt trilled in his best southern belle linking their arms. Andre offered his to Mercedes and Rachel plopped herself on Sean's lap swinging her legs over the side of the chair and linking her hands behind his head. Sean blew on the straw that allowed the chair to move forward and the six friends made their way into the grand ballroom that would host them.

"Wow, it's so-"

"Hannah Montana's dressing room?" Blaine supplied taking in the glitter and well more glitter that decorated the room.

"I was going to say sparkly but yours works too." Kurt conceded.

"I spy Tina and Mike." Mercedes yelled over the music pointing towards the couple. "Let's go say hi."

"You go ahead." Rachel called back. "I have to do something first."

"We're here if you need us." Kurt whispered squeezing her arm.

"Sean I'll just be a minute, can you go ahead with Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Of course, there's just something I need to do before I can enjoy myself tonight." She assured him inclining her head towards Finn and Quinn, Sean nodded in understanding.

"Let out a high F if you need reinforcements, I'm not above 'accidentally' running over her dress in this thing." He offered.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

Breathing deeply she exchanged one last look with her divas before striding over to Finn and Quinn, she took minute comfort in the fact that Finn looked like he would rather chew off his own arm than be here.

"Rachel!" Finn greeted wincing slightly, Quinn's nails were sharp especially when they were digging into his palm.

"Finn, Quinn. May I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Of course, excuse us." Finn answered for the both of them steering them away to the side. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask Quinn something. What exactly is it that I did to make you want to hurt me so badly?"

"I don't-"

"Don't play innocent, that hasn't worked for you since your second trimester." Rachel cut her off, she hadn't meant to let the venom slip into her words but it had. "You had no right to call Jesse and inform him that I missed him and wanted him as my prom date. You have no idea what he did to me and I will never forgive him. I don't know what you think you were going to achieve by calling him but it wont work. Jesse will never be a part of my life again."

"I just thought that since Finn and I were back together and in love that you might also enjoy reuniting with your first love." Quinn said softly making sure to use her doe eyes.

"Jesse accepted me for who I was, he made me feel worthy of love something that you and Santana and Karofsky and every other bully in this school go out of your way everyday to remind me I'm not. All those insecurities you so happily instilled in me, for a while there he made them go away." Rachel blinked back tears determined not to cry. "Until he cracked on egg on my head and carved all of those insecurities into my bones. There is nothing he could do that could ever make me forgive him. And he wasn't my first love, I cared for him deeply but he never had my heart."

"Well excuse me for trying to do something nice." Quinn barked wrinkling her nose. "I figured since you were already so pathetic you may as well go crawling back to your closet case of an ex."

"You are a bitch Quinn." She said slowly. "What kind of person can only feels validated when they tear other people down? You know that little future dream of yours? Where you're a real estate agent and Finn takes over Burt's garage and I'm in New York? You got one thing right; I will get out of this town and make something of myself. I don't need a stupid plastic tiara on my head to feel as though I achieved something and this night will not be the greatest of my life. My best years are still to come but yours? They're already behind you."

"Who do-"

"Save it!" Rachel snapped cutting her off. "I said what I had to and honestly there is nothing you could say that wouldn't be a waste of my time. I have a date to get back to, one who doesn't look like he wishes he was anywhere but here."

Turning she smiled triumphantly, feeling lighter than she had in months. Sean had of course been watching from afar and met her half way.

"So?"

"If you can pardon my rudeness I do believe I promised you we'd dance."

"I'm proud of you Rach." Sean smiled sincerely. "I've been hoping someone would tell that girl to shut up since I first heard about her."

"Shut up." Rachel repeated her eyes sparkling and not from tears, but for the other reason. "Sean I need your help with something."

"As your prom date I'm pretty sure I have to do anything you want tonight." He joked. "Lead the way."

"I'm certain you will enjoy this." She smirked taking control of Sean's wheelchair and steering him all the way up to the side of the stage. "Hi, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I was wondering if you would mind if I sang a song with the band tonight."

The sound guy gave her the once-over his lips curling into a perverted smile.

"She's captain of the Glee club and they just won sectionals." Sean piped in.

"What the hell." He shrugged signalling the lead singer as they finished their song, the two exchanged words quickly the singer scrutinising Rachel carefully.

"We don't play that Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift shit." He snapped rolling his eyes at her.

"Good because I need something with a little more spunk." She countered. "You think you can handle this?" She whispered the song title in his ear, Sean staring in curiosity.

"Someone really pissed you off huh?"

"You have no idea." Rachel replied accepting the singer's hand to assist her on stage while the manager guy helped manoeuvre Sean's chair. Snagging the Madonna-esque microphone from the guitarist Rachel hastily placed it on Sean grabbing the lead singer's microphone for herself.

"You remember that song you taught me after I told about what Santana said at Sectionals?"

"Yeah why?" Sean asked confused, it was an upbeat pop rock screw you kind of song and definitely not the usual style Rachel favoured although she had agreed that when telling someone to essentially get lost you needed a song with more oomph than what was on her iPod.

"Well I'm sick of not standing up for myself and letting these people slushie and insult me and what better way to show that I won't stand for it anymore than to tell them to-"

"Shut up." Sean finished for her. "Sounds good to me but I think you should take lead on this one just to make sure your point really gets across. I'll back you up."

Rachel smiled gratefully picking up Sean's hand and carefully curling it into a fist that she bumped with hers, Sean responded by winking three times. It was a stupid signal Rachel and he had made up one afternoon, it basically meant kick some ass.

"HOW WE DOING TONIGHT MCKINLEY?"

The assorted teenagers and chaperones cheered back loudly; the spiking of the punch had been quite early on and most people were in the midst of a happy buzz.

"We've got a special treat for you guys tonight, one hot mama here is going to rock the mike for you all. So welcome to the stage RACHEL!"

The band didn't seem to notice the less than lacklustre response that got, they launched into the song quickly while Rachel moved to centre stage blinking until her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, she could just make out Kurt and Mercedes slack-jawed faces. Swinging her gaze to where she had left Finn and Quinn she wasn't surprised to see them still standing there and judging by Quinn's scowl and Finn's arms waving around they were arguing.

"_There you go  
You're always so right.  
It's all a big show,  
It's all about you."_

Abandoning the stage she moved down carefully navigating with her heels thankful the school had invested in cordless microphones, striding purposefully she came to stand in front of Quinn locking eyes while she sang.

"_You think you know,  
what everyone needs.  
You always take time,  
to criticise me."_

Blowing a kiss over her shoulder she moved away leaving the blonde steaming and her ex-boyfriend looking increasingly green. She was joined by Mercedes and Tina who without the aid of microphones were simply belting out the lyrics.

"_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes.  
I just can't get it right.  
It's like I'm the one,  
you love to hate.  
But not today!"_

Her eyes widened as she recognised the stocky frame in front of her as that of Karofsky, moving around him she noted the cup in his hand swiftly knocking it so that it spread all over his suit.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
don't wanna hear it.  
Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way.  
Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me._

_Nothing you say today,  
is gonna bring me down." _

Kurt and Blaine were jumping up and down waving maniacally for people to join in, what was even weirder was that they were. Puck was openly laughing at the sputtering Karofsky while Lauren made a bee line for the other girls who were dancing around in front of the stage.

"_There you go,_

_you never ask why._

_It's all a big lie,_

_whatever you do."_

Sean whispered to the manager who signalled the lighting guy pointing out the blonde dressed in a white dress, the sudden brightness momentarily blinding her but the meaning of the spotlight was obvious.

"_You think you're special,_

_but I know and I know_

_And I know and we know,_

_that you're not." _

Rachel had returned to the stage at this point this time joined by Mercedes and Brittany, the latter of the two dancing around energetically not noticing the way her dress flared up with every turn.

"_You're always there to point,_

_out my mistakes,_

_And shove them in my face."_

The spotlight still on Finn and Quinn, Rachel thrust her finger towards them and then wagged it shaking her head.

"_It's like I'm the one_

_you love to hate. _

_But not today!" _

Pumping a fist in the air she jumped up losing herself to the intoxicating feeling that the combination of music, the stage and an audience always gave her.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
don't wanna hear it.  
Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way.  
Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me._

_Nothing you say today,  
is gonna bring me down._

_Is gonna bring me down."_

Brittany smacked a kiss to Rachel's cheek and dove head first off the stage, luckily there were people to catch her, she'd definitely been partaking in the punch.

"_Will never bring me down." _

Taking a deep breath she turned to Sean who had been happily backing her up, plopping on his lap she motioned for him to join in with her on lead.

"_Don't tell me who I should be,_

_And don't try to tell me,_

_what's right for me._

_I don't wanna waste my time,_

_I'll watch you fade away." _

The lighting guy swung the spotlight to the group who were dancing like crazy in front of the stage, jumping around not caring if they looked coordinated but just having fun.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
don't wanna hear it.  
Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way.  
Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me._

_Nothing you say todayx  
Is gonna bring me down." _

Sean moved his chair so that the two of them were in centre stage, gearing up for the big finale.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
don't wanna hear it.  
Get out, get out, get out,_

_Get out of my way.  
Step up, step up, step up,_

_You'll never stop me._

_Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me down." _

Sharing a wink Rachel sang first whilst Sean picked up the refrain, he was so proud of her right now.

"_Bring me down."_

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up." _

"_Won't bring me down." _

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up." _

"_Bring me down." _

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up." _

"_Won't bring me down." _

Grasping his hand she shouted the last line feeling completely and utterly free.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up." _

Mercedes and Kurt started the cheering, hollering nonsensical things while Blaine and Mike moved to the stage to help Rachel and Sean down.

"That was awesome." She whispered to Sean. "I totally needed that."

"You rocked it." He replied. "I've never seen anyone's face turn that shade of purple before."

"Girl I thought Quinn was going to jump on stage and scratch your eyes out." Mercedes chuckled once they reached them.

"Well that wouldn't be very fitting for a Queen now would it?" Sean mocked.

"It is since she's the HBIC." Kurt replied. "Head Bitch In Charge, also known as the Ice Queen."

"You guys bitching about Ex-Preggers?" Santana butted in, she had dumped Sam the week earlier but had still forced him to bring her. "I've got to hand it to you Berry that was cold, you may be worth knowing after all."

"I didn't do that to humiliate her." She considered her words. "Well not only that. I needed to do it for myself so that everyone knew I wasn't going to be their little victim anymore."

"You looked hot up there." Puck complimented. "Not as hot as my girl will be when she gets her crown but still mattressable."

"In your dreams."

"Nightly." He winked. "Now I have to go threaten some losers into voting for me. I ain't letting any other guy dance with my girl tonight."

"Incoming." Tina alerted having spotted a flash of blonde hair from her peripheries. "She looks pissed."

"When doesn't she?" Sam and Santana said at the same time letting out a snicker.

"A certain Frankenteen is suspiciously absent though." Mercedes noticed.

"Don't think your little song and dance changed anything." Quinn snapped. "I'm going to be Prom Queen and marry Finn while you go to New York and live an unfulfilled pathetic existence."

"What makes you think you're such a shoo in for queen?" Sean asked. "From what I've heard you're a bitch and you look down on anybody you consider to be losers. You think just because you deigned to talk to them for a few weeks they'll vote for you?"

"I don't know who the hell you think you are-"

"Sean." Mike cut her off. "His name is Sean Fretthold and he's Finn's oldest friend."

"Yeah right. I dated Finn for over six months and he never mentioned you to me." She scoffed looking down at Sean like he was something she had stepped on.

"That's funny considering he introduced me to Rachel when they weren't even dating." Sean spoke up. "Where's Finn anyway? Doesn't the leash you have on him keep him within six feet of you at all times?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn snarled. "Finn is _my_ boyfriend. He finally realised what a waste it was to keep pretending with RuPaul when he could have me."

"Right because you're such a catch." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Even I know the only reason Frankenteen is with you is because he's too stupid to admit he's still in love with manhands. Besides just because you managed to manipulate your way back to him doesn't mean last year didn't happen. You can keep trying to rewrite history but you will always be the celibacy slut who got knocked up by her boyfriend's best friend and lied about it. Some stupid plastic tiara wont change that."

"No one asked you boob job!"

"I'm just telling it like it is Barbie if you can't handle it that's your problem." Santana turned to Brittany and offered her pinkie. "Come on Brit lets dance."

The two ex-cheerleaders walked off starting to dance effectively taking all the attention away from Quinn and Rachel, it was less dancing and more dry humping.

"Uh I think I should go before Karofsky and Azimio start trying to stuff dollar bills down my girlfriend's dress." Artie decided moving quickly to the two girls.

"Where is Finn?" Sam spoke up, he'd long gotten over his infatuation with Quinn. Santana may have been a bitch but she didn't deny it; Quinn just acted innocent when in reality she was anything but. "Shouldn't he be defending your honour or did he finally start thinking for himself?"

"When did Ken get a bite to go with his non-existent bark?" Ken murmured to Mercedes.

"He dated Santana, he was bound to absorb some of her evil." She whispered back shushing his chuckle.

"Finn had to go lick his wounds." Quinn rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it, he always does and then he'll come right back to me."

"Right and Obama is going to declare Na'vi our official language." Sam smirked.

"I guess he didn't care for that Lima Loser Life you so patronisingly envisioned for you both." Kurt deduced. "You know when you really love someone you want them to be all they can be. You don't think Finn can do any better than taking over my Dad's garage and staying here."

"Does Finn even like cars?" Blaine asked in confusion. "When I got a flat tyre last week he didn't even know what the car jack was."

"He can learn." Quinn snapped. "It's ridiculous to think that he's going to get into an amazing college and become some hugely successful business man. He's an average football player who thought I could get pregnant from a hot tub! Thinking he could take over Burt's business is the only surety he's going to have in his life."

Blaine's mouth feel agape, thankfully he had recorded Rachel's performance and hadn't turned the camera off yet; all of Quinn's hatefulness was being kept for posterity.

"I always thought you were a bitch and now everyone here knows it too." Rachel declared. "Finn is an amazing person with a big heart. He is going to make something of himself because he has the support and love of his family. And maybe he wont be a famous footballer or basketball player. But he might be drummer for the next big thing or a singer or producer or anything else he can think of."

With one final glare she turned away not needing to hear whatever else Quinn had to say, grasping the handles of Sean's wheelchair she pushed him towards the exit, she needed to get away from the suffocation of the gym.

"That's why he will never love you Quinn." Mercedes told her former friend now that Rachel wasn't there to keep her from talking. "Baby Barbra believes in him and would help him achieve whatever he can think of rather than settle for mediocrity and live a bland _Leave It To Beaver_ existence as the King and Queen of the PTA and have 2.5 kids with names that rhyme like Flynn and Lynn."

"Finn wants to go to college out of state and study music production and teaching." Kurt informed them all. "He wants to help people like Mr Schue helped him. He was thinking of joining the army but he doesn't want his mother to have to worry about him the way she did with his father."

"Maybe if you talked about anything other than Prom and didn't snarl when he tried to tell you something you'd know all of this."

"He pursued me." She reminded them all.

"Right and he was definitely of sound mind when he did that." Lauren laughed. "I may be new to your incestuous little club but even I can tell that Finn hasn't been himself since Sectionals. I never thought he was all that smart anyway so when I found out he was chasing after you again it didn't surprise me. It's not like you can hurt him when you sleep with whoever the hell his best friend is these days because you were feeling fat and you caught him sniffing after Berry like a puppy."

"What did you just say Shamu?"

"Did that look intimidating when you practiced it in the mirror?" Lauren looked down at the blonde. "Your little bitch act doesn't work on me, I could snap you like a twig without breaking a sweat. But I'm not going to, winning Prom Queen will be so much better."

"My girl is a bad ass." Puck said admiringly following after her not even caring if he seemed whipped. Quinn glared after them not noticing the looks of mixed pity and anger the rest of the club sent her away as they dispersed.

"I'll go find Rachel and you see if you can knock some since into that brother of yours." Mercedes told Kurt.

"That's cool we'll just stay here." Blaine yelled after them his camera still recording everything, right now he was zeroed in on Puck and Lauren who were talking to some heavily in need of clearasil kids, the look of fear on their acned faces was priceless.

"Is it always so dramatic here?" Andre asked scratching his ear.

"It's high school." Blaine answered as though that made everything clear. Andre just nodded, it was high school. It was all the high schools from every teen drama mixed into one. He half expected a psycho stalker, a baby to be born and/or a teacher to be caught with a student just so the night was really eventful.

_GLEE!_

**Song credit to Simple Plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Sean took in the darkened auditorium, his eye sight was better than most but it was still hard to see; he'd noticed the lanky shadow of Finn slipping to the right of the stage when Rachel had pushed the door open, she hadn't noticed.

"Are you going to turn the lights on already or are you keeping it dark so you can kill me?" Sean yelled loudly letting Finn know just who was in the auditorium.

"Patience is a virtue!" Rachel called back making a loud noise of triumph when the lights finally blinked on. "Perfect!"

"Ahh, I don't know what you see." Sean said slowly scanning the auditorium. "But what I can is far from perfect; definitely not fit for superstar in the making Rachel Berry."

"I'd perform on a soap box if it meant I could sing." Rachel told him. "Of course if that soap box just happened to be centre stage on Broadway, well who am I to refuse?"

"Are you okay?" He asked dropping all pretences that this was just another chat between them.

"I'm getting there." She answered truthfully. "It still hurts but I know one day I'll wake up and it wont hurt quite so much. Besides all those angry and bitter emotions are doing wonders for my song writing. I used one of them for my audition tape for Julliard, Lauren and the AV club helped; it looked amazing. She'll be my first choice director every time."

"Sing it for me."

"Sean." Rachel sighed. "We should probably head back, Mercedes and Kurt are probably looking for us and they'll kill me if they miss anything because I was singing."

"Sing and we'll go back and watch Quinn lose Prom Queen to someone who actually deserves it." He promised. "I'd cross my heart but-"

"Fine, Brad's usually around but alas he is not here so I'll have to sing unaccompanied." Rachel told him as she made her way to centre stage rubbing her lips together nervously. Sean was smiling at her, trying not to let the devious smirk that threatened his lips come out. "After Regionals I started to really think about the future. And about my past. The things that I regret. Everything. I don't want to have regrets anymore, as long as I've tried my hardest that will be enough for me. This song is about those feelings."

He could just make out Finn's shadow in the corner of the stage, he was technically spying but he didn't call him out on it; he wanted to hear her song.

"_Doing everything that I believe in.  
Going by the rules that I've been taught.  
More understanding of what's around me,  
and protected by the walls of love."_

She had closed her eyes allowing the words to be the emotion in the song, she looked small and vulnerable in the vast emptiness of the stage.

"_All that you see is me,_

_and all I truly believe."_

Rachel stepped forward hesitantly, quite possibly the only time he could remember when she hadn't been completely confident during a song.

"_That I was born to try.  
I've learned to love.  
Be understanding  
and believe in life.  
But you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right.  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like.  
But I was born to try." _

She was projecting, making sure her voice and words reached every part of the room and it did. Sean was smiling proudly internally rejoicing over the way the song proved her worth that she doubted so often.

"_No point in talking what you should have been  
__And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate_

_Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture__."_

Rachel was now completely involved in the song; Barbra Streisand could have walked in front of her and she wouldn't have noticed.

"_All that you see is me,_

_and all I truly believe."_

The tears started to build up; thankfully she had insisted on waterproof mascara. Plus Mercedes kept an arsenal of make up in her purse that could double as a weapon.

"_That I was born to try.  
I've learned to love.  
Be understanding  
and believe in life.  
But you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right.  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like.  
But I was born to try." _

She moved back to centre stage and dropped to her knees wiping away her tears, but this time she didn't look frail, there was an inner strength coming through.

"_All that you see is me,_

_and all I truly believe._

_All that you see is me,_

_and all I truly believe."_

The glint came to her eye and she sang out loudly, raw emotion strangling the words.

"_That I was born to try!"_

Finn's shadow was no longer just a shadow; you could make out half of his face, a very rumpled suit arm and a frown.

"_I've learned to love.  
Be understanding  
and believe in life.  
But you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right.  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like.  
But I was born to try." _

Coming back down she locked eyes with Sean and smiled sadly making her way from the stage to where he was sitting.

"_But you've got to make choices  
be wrong or right.  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like."_

She all but whispered the last line resting her head on his shoulder.

_"But I was born to try." _

Finn disappeared back behind the curtain before Rachel could see him although Sean's knowing look showed he hadn't been as stealth as he thought. He was still thrown by Sean being here, he hadn't visited in a while but he was still shocked to see him with Rachel. He had no idea she had continued to visit him after they had broken up, why he was surprised he also didn't know, it was so Rachel that it almost hurt.

"FOUND THEM!"

Rachel practically jumped, she always had spooked easily.

"We were just about to head back." Rachel greeted grabbing Sean's handles and pushing him towards the door. "We didn't miss the crowning did we?"

"No but Quinn's pitching a fit because nobody can find Finn and she's refusing to let Miss Sylvester give her the crown until he shows up. Of course she hasn't been announced queen but I'm pretty sure she thinks that's just a formality."

"Like that will stop Miss Sylvester." Rachel rolled her eyes. "How many times had she insulted prom, glee and Mr Schue so far?"

Mercedes laughed but the rest of the conversation was cut off by the door slamming closed. Breathing a sigh of relief Finn emerged from his hiding spot and pulled out his phone, 17 angry texts from Quinn and several from Kurt, Puck, Artie and even Santana threatening him if he didn't get back to the gym and calm down his psycho hose beast of a girlfriend. Well that was the politest name that had been used, Santana's had started with Nazi and ended in a four letter word that if he had said his mother would make him wash his mouth out with bleach.

_Where the hell are you? THIS IS PROM! Get over yourself and get back here. You can cry about whatever later. You chose ME not manhands. Remember that! _

Okay so maybe that four letter word could definitely be applied to her, especially tonight. He can't remember when the fireworks faded, probably about the same time Sam dumped her and it was no longer taboo to date. Of course Quinn still wasn't allowed at his house; his mother was the best but she was still beyond angry at Quinn's deception. She'd tried to talk to him about but he refused. Why couldn't anyone understand? The whole thing with Rachel never worked because he was obviously still hung up on Quinn, it made perfect sense to him. Or at least it had. But really how could he still be hung up on Quinn when most of the time he wanted to shove one of his dirty gym socks in her mouth so he wouldn't have to hear about prom? After tonight he wondered if they would even have anything to talk about since 99.99% of their conversations were prom related. Sure he could go crazy when Rachel talked but even then he just closed his eyes and listened to her voice, he loved her voice. And sure she could get a little broadway orientated but she at least tried to show an interest in his life and she never went psychotic because he wanted to go bowling or play COD or god forbid stay home on a Saturday night and just veg.

_If you don't get your butt to this gym and shut up your gf then I promise Carole will find every skin mag you have AND find out what really happened to her car! I swear on the life of Marc Jacobs now get here! _

Finn stuffed the phone back into his pocket and made for the doors, his jacket was wrinkled and the flower in the pocket was wilted and looking pretty dead, he could already hear her complaints but as her boyfriend he had to be the one to handle her, not his friends or his brother. Prom certainly wasn't turning out the way it was supposed to be.

_GLEE!_

The crown was nestled on the blonde's head and her smile was gigantic, almost like she had slept with a coat hanger in her mouth. There was a major height distance between her and her king but he helped by putting her feet on top of his and gliding her around the dance floor.

"She looks so happy." Kurt whispered to Blaine who was recording the Prom King and Queen's first dance.

"Too bad not everyone is showing her support." Blaine replied nodding his head towards a different blonde who was sending poisonous looks at the couple.

"Well I think she was the perfect choice for queen." Rachel declared. "No offence Lauren."

"None taken." Lauren dismissed quickly. "I'm pretty sure Sylvester threatened all of the cheerios and most of the school into voting for her but at least the winner isn't Quinn."

"I wonder why she did it?" Artie asked snapping a photo of Becky and Finn. "I mean Becky's her little protege but Sue Sylvester never does something without an ulterior motive."

"Oh come on, it's so obvious." Santana scoffed. "What better way to get revenge on Quinn for ruining Coach Sylvester's unbeatable record than to take away something that Q wanted more than anything?"

"That makes sense." Mercedes agreed. "And look how happy Becky is, it's sweet in a really round about kind of way."

"Well I say we blow this joint and head to the after party before we get stuck listening to Quinn bitch about losing Prom Queen like it was her goddamn birth right." Santana suggested. "Trouty mouth you ready?"

"You guys in?" Sam asked ignoring the loathed nickname.

"We'd love to." Rachel started. "But I promised Sean's mum I'd call her when Prom was over."

"Oooh is Sean going to get some action at the end of the date?" Puck leered smirking suggestively.

"I doubt Sean's girlfriend would be that generous." Rachel laughed. "She already loaned me Sean for one night, I don't think anything more was considered."

"You can't just go home." Kurt protested. "You know exactly what I had to do in order to secure the bowling alley after hours for our party!"

"You make it sound so sordid." Mercedes groaned. "All you did was pay the guy $200."

"You should probably call my mum, Hanna was going to come with her and we were going to watch movies while I tell her about what happened tonight." Sean sighed. "I had a great time, thanks for inviting me and for the chair. Now I know I can definitely go to Hanna's prom."

"You're welcome." Rachel kissed his cheek. "You were the perfect chivalrous date...Hi Mrs. Fretthold...You are? Well I'll just walk Sean outside then. I'll make sure to get copies of all the photos."

"She was already waiting outside huh?" He grinned, he knew his mother too well.

"I think it's cute that she worries." Rachel defended. "You and Hanna are going to come for post prom brunch at my house tomorrow right?"

"Of course." He promised. "And Rachel? I have a feeling your night is nowhere near over."

"What do you mean?" She asked crinkling her eyebrows, distractedly waving to Mrs. Fretthold and Hanna who were waiting by the van.

"Your song? I wasn't the only one listening." He replied mysteriously. "And it was amazing, Julliard will be sending their best to kidnap you as soon as possible."

Rachel wanted to ask more but Sean was already being loaded up into the van. She was still staring at the space it had occupied when Blaine found her ten minutes later.

"Come on, Kurt's threatening to hand cuff you to Santana if you don't get your ass to the car."

"I'm coming." She said absently. Who else was listening to her? And why hadn't she noticed?

_GLEE!_

**Song credit to Delta Goodrem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Brittany's loud giggle pierced through the bowling alley, she had borrowed Artie's socks and was sliding up and down the lanes, Tina was giggling her head off and sliding in the lane beside her under Mike's watchful eye; after last time he had elected to stay far, far away from the beer and be the designated driver.

"Damn Berry, what's in that pink ball?" Puck groaned watching Rachel score another strike. "I can't believe I'm losing to a girl who is using a bright pink bowling ball."

"It's easy." Rachel replied smirking. "I just picture Karofsky's face on the pins and aim."

"And her and Finn used to bowl every Friday night." Kurt muttered before turning his attention to Mercedes who was dancing around the front of the karaoke stage while Santana tearfully sang some song he didn't recognise.

"Hey Puckerman get your ass over, I'm going to cream Evans in air hockey." Lauren yelled loudly waving her boyfriend over.

"What time is it?" Blaine yawned, despite the fact he had been practically drooling on the scoreboard he looked the picture of put together.

"Just after three." Kurt replied. "Finn still hasn't shown up."

"He's probably stuck listening to Quinn's conspiracy theories over losing Prom Queen." Santana snickered her eyes red rimmed, Mercedes had taken over the karaoke and was entertaining Andre, Tina and Mike. "She is going to be almost as annoying as Berry usually is on Monday."

"I'm going home, if I want to be functioning while I cook brunch tomorrow I'll need more than three hours sleep." Rachel announced ignoring Santana.

"Fine, steal my boyfriend away." Kurt sulked; Rachel's parents had offered to let Blaine sleep in the guest room since Burt had laid down the law of no sleepovers at their house. "I'll see you at 11."

"Are you okay to drive?"

Rachel waved the keys merrily and smiled.

"Of course, I signed Mr. Schue's sober pledge and I plan to honor it. Of course I will be blasting the RENT soundtrack loudly to make sure I don't fall asleep." She giggled at the small group in front of Mercedes all waving their phones in the air slowly rocking from side to side. "I'll wait for you outside so you two can say goodbye properly."

Kurt shot her a grateful look before she made a speedy exit; she didn't bother making the rounds to say goodbye; besides her only Kurt and Mike were sober and chances were nobody would remember if she had said goodbye or not in the morning.

"Is the party over?"

Rachel jumped, dropping her keys.

"You scared me!" She huffed placing a hand to her speeding heart.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence.

"What are you-"

"I heard-"

Rachel smiled ruefully.

"Congratulations on Prom King."

Finn patted his head self-consciously; he'd ditched the crown when he'd changed out of his suit and into more comfortable clothes but he could still feel the weight of the damn thing.

"Thanks." He was nervous; he kept jiggling his keys in his pocket.

"You should head on in, everybody has been asking after you. As royalty you have a duty to your people." She teased lightly leaning back against her car and cursing Blaine and Kurt for still being in that phase where goodbye's took hours.

"I liked your song." He told her ignoring her earlier words.

"I basically called your girlfriend a bitch and told her to stop talking." Rachel said succinctly.

"She deserved it." He replied honestly. "All I've heard for the last few weeks was how we had to win Prom Court so we could be back on top, popular and all that crap. I kind of forgot that the last time I was popular I was an ass."

Rachel said nothing staring intently at the bowling alley doors willing Blaine to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me about what Quinn said to you?"

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Rachel said slowly. "You know exactly the kind of person she is, how she is and you obviously accept that since you're dating her again. I just presumed that her horrible personality didn't matter to you since you love her and are going to get married and take over Burt's shop."

"Sorry bout that Rach." Blaine called from the door coming to a stop when he noticed Finn. "Hey."

"Hey." Finn replied obviously less than pleased to see him.

"Well thank you for keeping me company while I waited for Blaine, I won't keep you any longer." Rachel declared loudly grasping Blaine's arm in a death grip and practically throwing him towards the passenger door. "Good night."

Without waiting for his own goodbye Rachel jumped in the car and was pulling out with remarkable speed. He was in love with Quinn and going to marry her. For the rest of his life all he would hear about were his shortcomings and how he bought the wrong milk and listen all day to people talk about cars; a lima loser. Now he knew why that crappy plastic crown felt so heavy; it was a goddamn life sentence.

_GLEE!_

Brunch had been a hit; despite barely sleeping after her non-conversation with Finn which had been on replay all night, Rachel had put all her energy into cooking. Blaine had eaten his weight in cinnamon waffles and Kurt had taken the left over banana cherry bread home. Sean and Hanna hadn't stayed long since it was Sunday and they needed to go to church but Rachel had made sure they had both eaten at least a waffle and pancake.

She had busied herself the rest of the day by cleaning her room, sorting out her closet and taking anything she hadn't worn in the last year and bagging it up to drop off at a charity store. Unfortunately her distraction techniques wouldn't work when she was faced with Finn at school today. She didn't know why she couldn't have just kept her mouth shut instead of having verbal diarrhoea.

"Berry!"

Oh joy, she may have called a tentative truce with Santana at prom when she took her side over Quinn's but she didn't think that extended to buddying up in the halls.

"Hello-"

"I need your spare clothes." Santana interrupted gesturing to her slushee covered self.

Rachel spun her locker combo and pulled out her carefully packed duffle.

"There's toiletries and a travel hairdryer in there as well." She told her handing it over. "Do you need help getting the ice out of your hair?"

"Berry, it's bad enough I'm going to be dressed like you for the rest of the day, we've been talking for less than five minutes and I'm already breaking out in hives. Let's not push it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Actually those aren't hives but a reaction to the fructose in the syrup they use in the slushee machines, be careful with the hot water, it can aggravate it." Rachel corrected her ignoring the eye-rolling. "Use the girls locker room, I'll get Brittany to distract Coach Sylvester, the last time she caught me in there she made me clean each individual pom pom string for the entire squad-"

"And coat each with a layer of clear nail polish so they would shine?" Santana finished. "Thanks, I guess you're not so bad when you aren't harping on about yourself."

"And you're not horrible when you forget to be a bitch so that no one ever realises you're vulnerable too." Rachel replied, casting a quick look around the hallway she dropped her voice down low. "I know you have feelings for Brittany and are scared of the consequences, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I think you'll agree that when it comes to public humiliation, scorn and heartache I should be a recognised expert."

"Obviously never getting laid has messed with your head." Santana sneered, the short brunette placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her sadly.

"I'll go find Brittany and Coach Sylvester while you shower."

She skipped off down the hallway without another word leaving Santana gaping after her; her thoughts echoed her way earlier sentiment. _Maybe she should get to know Rachel after all. _

"What are you looking at?" She snapped to the freshman giggling. "I keep razor blades in my hair and I will cut you good if you don't get out of this hallway right now!"

The freshman looked uneasy and when Santana stepped forward, raising a hand to her hair she bolted. At least she was still able to scare the crap out of people; of course now her main target for torture was Karofsky, and after all the terrible things he'd done to Rachel and Kurt maybe she could get some ideas out of them. Nothing hurt more than having your own tricks used against you.

"You know what they say about payback." She mused to herself, well she's the bitch in that scenario.

She emerged from the locker room in a black skirt and black tank top with a sparkly butterfly printed on it; thanks to her assets the top managed to be a size too small saving her from looking like a pre-schooler, her boots had survived the slushee attack and thankfully worked with her outfit.

"This is how to look good in your clothes." She said in greeting to Rachel who was talking to Brittany and not in Spanish like she was meant to be. "Cutting class? Isn't that against the goody-goody handbook?"

"I have a note from Mr. Schuester excusing us from class, I told him we had a female problem and he practically threw the slip at me." She explained. "I didn't think you'd want his pity in glee this afternoon, I know I hate it and he'll probably give another speech about being underdogs and not letting it bother you."

"Smart thinking, if he gets all harpy again Glee really will turn into just another after school special sob story." Santana turned to Brittany who was playing with one of the plaits coming down from her hat. "How did you distract Sylvester?"

"I told her I heard Karofsky and Azimio makig fun of Madonna." Brittany replied. "She locked them in the AV room and is making them watch all of her music videos and movies. She's personally supervising."

"I'd feel sorry for them if they weren't disgusting homophobic cretins." Rachel shuddered. "Even _Swept Away_?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged. "I have to meet Artie next period, he's tutoring me in English."

Brittany walked off leaving the two other girls alone.

"She doesn't take English." Rachel commented, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"She means History." Santana told her linking their arms and pointing her towards the choir room. "She only thinks it's English because she thinks all books are fiction."

"Santana, Spanish is in the opposite direction."

"I know that, I'm not retarded." She retorted. "Or Finn. Look Berry, you've managed to grow lady balls since Prom and you put a beat down on Quinn, that girl has been all up in my grill with her holier than thou shit for too long, it was about time someone told her to shut the hell up. And the fact that it was you? Well that tickles me, it's my job to keep it real around here and at Prom that's exactly what you did."

"I don't think I'm following."

"You got interesting." She said curtly.

"I think we're more alike than you care to admit." Rachel stated sitting down at the piano. "We both put out a persona for others to perceive so that we don't get hurt."

"So you're not an annoying midget who is the very definition of a selfish egomaniac?" Santana snapped crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"My belief in my talent is the only certainty in my life, just the same as your belief that your looks are all you can rely on." Rachel countered. "The only reason we focus so much on them is because they are all we are ever noticed for. Maybe if other people looked past my love of singing they would see that there is more to me than that. And maybe if people weren't so afraid of you they would really see you too."

"Maybe I don't want people to see me." She said softly. "This is High School and not one of those touchy feely our friends are our family schools like on TV, no one can be who they really are and be happy. Kurt was chased off for being gay, Suzy Peppers got committed, I'm surprised you haven't brought a gun to school and shot this place up. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did, if it was me I know I wouldn't still be coming in here day after day with a stupid big smile on my face."

"Do you know what I said to Quinn at Prom?"

"That she was a bitch?" Santana remembered smiling.

"Before that." Rachel corrected surprised that it wasn't already buzzing around school. "I told her that my best years were still to come but that hers? They were behind her. And its the same with all those other people who try to keep us down."

"Damn, that's cold." Santana whistled. "Not that she didn't already deserve it because of her personality but what exactly did she do to make you go all Carrie on her at Prom?"

"She called Jesse and told him I wanted him back and had him show up at my door to take me to prom."

"And people think I'm the bitch." Santana muttered. "Even I think that's going too far. I bet Frankenteen was pissed. That night we were together; the only reason he had anything to do with me was because I told him you were already doing it with that spy."

Rachel blinked back the tears that threatened her eyes.

"Why did you tell me that? Why did you tell me about it at all?"

"Because he was too chicken shit to do it himself. I may have had ulterior motives; I was sick of you and him being all cheesy and happy, singing all the solos. But regardless, you deserved to know. I was a bitch and I taunted you but believe me it was hardly memorable. It was over before it began and he spent most of the night locked in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I heard him crying at one point." Santana bit her lip. "If it makes you feel any better, I know he regretted it. He said he felt nothing. It was a blow to my ego, it hurt that I couldn't turn him on but you could."

"It was the first time someone ignored your looks and went for someone else, someone you and everyone else see as plain, ugly, unattractive." Rachel deduced. "The only thing he said to me when I found out was that you were Super Hot."

"I would have killed him."

"I wanted to hit him but Miss Pillsbury-Howell advised me to just walk away." Rachel laughed, it felt good.

"What was up with that? If you want relationship advise go to someone who's been in a functional one not the OCD crazy lady." Santana snickered. "And now your man is all kinds of messed up and back with Ex-Preggers."

"I'd rather not talk about that." Rachel mumbled busying herself with the piano keys although she had the feeling Brad was about to appear and admonish her for daring to touch his piano, he was oddly attached to the instrument.

"Well you want him back right?" Santana prodded. "Why, I can't even pretend to understand but you want him back."

"I'm in love with him." She affirmed. "But I don't want him back. I thought I did but if he can forgive Quinn for her mistakes, her faults but is unable to do the same for me then obviously he was never in love with me."

"Who told you that pile of horse shit?"

"I believe that would be reasoning of the dim light bulb my intellectually challenged brother calls a brain." Kurt called out joining the two girls. "What are you two doing, together, not killing each other?"

"Berry's not so bad when she's not yapping about her unrivalled talent."

"And Santana's not so bad when she's not being a bitch. To me at least."

"Oh this is so much better than watching Jacob twitch in health class." Kurt squealed clapping excitedly. "Could it be that the two of you are considering embarking on a friendship?"

"Let's call it a tentative truce with the potential for friendship type possibilities." Rachel clarified sharing a nod with Santana.

"Does this mean that I can finally take you shopping and give you a makeover?" Kurt asked. "I know you can't win an argue with the both of us against you."

"I told you that I am comfortable in my look." Rachel grumbled. "But if you must I will allow you to embellish upon my style."

"We are so picking out some smoking hot outfits designed to make Finn and the rest of the slobbering dogs that attend this school pop a woody at the sight of us." Santana decided her eyes glinting dangerously.

"This is so Queer Eye." Kurt gushed. "Just call me Carson."

"Let's go, I'll drive." Santana declared heading towards the door, Kurt on her heels.

"We can't just skip class." Rachel protested.

"Please, you've got a 4.0 and enough extracurriculars that you probably could have qualified for graduation last year." Kurt reminded her. "One afternoon off will not kill you, besides every new friendship can only be solidified by a shopping trip."

"Fine. But if we get caught you have to explain to my fathers what happened." Rachel threatened wagging a finger in her friend's face. Kurt visibly paled; Rachel's fathers had taken him under their wing but considering one of them boxed in his spare time he really didn't want to piss him off.

"We just wont get caught then." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Please I never get caught." Santana smirked rummaging through her bag before she finally produced what she was looking for. "What? You think I made out with the class president because he was cute?"

Kurt accepted the pass while Rachel studied hers; pre-stamped passes that allowed them out of school. Santana carefully wrote out the same reason on each three passes.

"Group therapy?" Rachel read aloud.

"Yeah, I've been using the same excuse to get out of chemistry all year. If the secretary asks you have violent fantasies; it's the only excuse that she wont pass on as gossip in the lunch room, last thing I need is Mr Schue trying to force me to have sessions with his girl crush." Santana rolled her eyes yanking open the door to the office.

"Afternoon Ms. Lopez." The secretary greeted, non too subtle about moving the scissors and stapler away. Santana just scoffed internally practically slamming the passes on the desk. Rachel not to be outdone flexed her right fist repeatedly and twitched slightly while Kurt scowled and glared out into the hallway moodily. The secretary hastily copied the passes and handed them back. "Have a nice afternoon Ms Lopez, Ms Berry and Mr Hummel."

Santana snorted and snatched them from her outstretched hand tossing two of them towards Rachel and Kurt. The three stayed in their stony faced persona's until they were in Santana's car and heading down the road.

"I can't believe that worked." Kurt gasped out in between laughs. "Obviously the public school system is exactly what it is so commonly referred to as."

"Shit?" Santana guessed. "I've been having these so called therapy sessions since I was sophomore, you'd think someone would notice."

"As long as they have documentation I don't think they care if we live or die." Rachel dismissed. "The only time they will is if they can get in trouble, how else could Coach Sylvester still have a job? She breaks child labour laws everyday!"

"She's got blackmail on everyone." Santana revealed. "She'll never get caught out. And I learned from her, that's why we wont get caught."

Rachel nodded projecting confidence she was lacking; she hoped that this was a genuine olive branch from Santana but there was still that little voice telling her it was one giant metaphorical slushee waiting to happen.

_GLEE!_

**Is April Rhodes Sam's mother? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**I'm trying to get ahead on this fic so I can work out a regular update schedules. However I am also writing a fic with a less mean Quinn based on what we saw in Born This Way. **

**Now I'm not so convinced that Quinn and Finn were never in love. Damn you Ryan Murphy for giving her layers! The other fic will be based around one question: If Quinn was teased so badly and made to feel so horrible about herself, how could she turn around and do it to others? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Her fathers were perplexed the next morning; her phone had been beeping well into the night with messages from Santana, Kurt and Mercedes when she learned that there had been a shopping trip without her. Of course they could have been confused by the mound of clothing that had joined the clothes she had already decided to donate to charity. Santana and Kurt had invited themselves over after shopping and had taken it upon themselves to choose what was allowed into her closet and what was never to be seen again. Kurt had used her digital camera to take photos of each complete outfit and then printed them out and attached them to the inside of her closet door. She was not allowed to mix and match unless she wanted to feel the wrath of her two friends.

"Damn Berry, I am good." Santana whistled from her car; Rachel and Kurt's cars were still parked at school and Santana had agreed to pick Rachel up mainly because she wanted to see the first reactions to her new look.

"Thank you." She replied smoothing down her skirt; black silk paired with hounds-tooth over-the-knee socks, patent black high heeled Mary Janes and a white button sleeveless top with a matching hounds-tooth scarf knotted at her breasts.

"Just needs one more thing." Santana told her critically, she pulled a hair tie from around the gear stick and swiftly pulled Rachel's hair into a high ponytail, teasing the front into a quiff. "Now you're allowed to be seen with me."

"If I tell you I'm nervous are you going to make fun of me?"

"Please the only thing you should be nervous about is Jewfro blowing his load all over your new clothes." Santana snorted, laughing at her own joke. Rachel gasped in disgust her mind unfortunately conjuring the image making her wish she had a gag reflex so she could vomit.

"Now I'm too grossed out to be nervous."

Santana pulled into her parking space and cut the engine.

"Berry listen to me cos I don't bullshit people, you look good. Just do what I do; be confident, there is nothing sexier than a confident girl."

As if to prove her point she sauntered out of the car and greeted Brittany and Artie; the former with a hug and the latter with a cool nod. Rachel, taking a deep breath just repeated to herself confidence. It was her new mantra.

"Rachel?" Artie asked recognising her instantly, even with her somewhat modified look. "Looking good girl."

"Of course she does, _I_ dressed her." Kurt cut in linking their arms. "Very nice, who knew over-the-knee socks could be chic?"

"Don't forget the finishing piece." Santana reminded her nodding to the leather jacket she had been forced into buying, well fake leather- she refused to wear animal skin on principal.

"Kurt!" Rachel snapped blinking form the brightness of the flash. "What was that?"

"I promised Blaine a photo." He shrugged in response." Besides Miss Berry, you need to get used to it before you hit the bright lights on Broadway!"

"And all the staring." Artie noted; it wasn't that unheard of to see them together but it was apparently entertaining to the student population.

"Damn! My diva is looking good!" Mercedes whooped joining them with Tina and Mike in tow. "If you guys go shopping again without me there will be hell to pay."

"Thanks for the reminder, the seven texts last night didn't really convey that to me enough." Kurt said dryly.

"Okay we get it Rachel looks hot!" Santana interrupted. "Let's go make everyone else freak over our collective hotness."

She adjusted her red dress and linked Rachel's free arm with her own.

"Confidence." Rachel muttered arranging her face into a winning smile.

Walking into the school without the fear of Santana insulting her made her minutely relaxed; of course she had the other hundred plus students to deal with. She made it all the way to her locker without a single slushee sighting or name being uttered.

"See you at lunch Berry." Santana yelled over her shoulder leaving her alone for the first time all morning; she waved goodbye to her safety net of friends.

"Is that my Jewish-American Princess looking all fine and shit?" Puck greeted leering at her suggestively. Lauren rolled her eyes and slugged him albeit half-heartedly. "Don't worry babe, I like my women tough."

"Yeah, I was real worried about you stepping out on all of this." Lauren deadpanned.

"Hi Lauren, sorry about Prom Queen." Rachel said placing her books in order of her classes that day. "I voted for you."

"S'okay." She shrugged. "The whole point of me running was to show everyone that you didn't have to be a blonde stick Barbie to win."

"You vote for me Berry?" Puck asked puffing out his chest. "I know you voted for the gun show."

"Okay, okay put away the guns." Lauren ordered. "Those are for me."

"Yeah they are." Puck said proudly throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Janitor's closet?"

"If we must." Lauren agreed not exactly heartedly.

"Later Berry!" Puck yelled once again giving everyone an excuse to stare at her. She wasn't even dressed that differently than usual, her face was devoid of make up bar the usual lip gloss and splash of mascara. Her clothes were essentially the same just less animal themed than usual.

"God Finn! You should really wear your Letterman's jacket. You need to remind people that you are top of the food chain; Prom King was one night. Football captain is the whole year!" Quinn reminded him groaning in frustration. "Maybe I should talk to Coach Sylvester into letting me back on the Cheerios, I need something to signify that I rule school, something more than just being your arm candy."

Rachel busied herself with her books not wanting to listen to the couple. She still had a pathological need for people to accept her but the more and more she sees and hears about popularity the less appealing it was. Not wanting to hear Finn's reply she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and scurried off to her first class for once glad that she didn't share it with any of her fellow glee clubbers.

"Hey Rachel."

At least she had made it all the way through till lunch before being accosted.

"I carry pepper spray, a rape whistle and-"

"I know." He interrupted placing a hand on her arm to still her from pulling one of her weapons out.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked not meaning to bringing the attention of the cafeteria upon them.

"This guy bothering you?"

Rachel looked to her saviour with surprise.

"It looks to me like she has two guys bothering her." Tina announced from Rachel's shoulder. "Why don't you just leave us alone you bully!"

"Hey now!" Azimio coughed holding up his hands in protest. "I was just trying to help Miss Thang out, no harm done."

"Both of you leave me alone!" Rachel ordered glaring at them. "I don't need some homophobic jerk trying to come to rescue because I now fit his criteria for attractive and I certainly don't need you hitting on me. AGAIN! I am not interested in either of you."

Feeling proud of herself she marched to her usual table tucked in the back corner of the room and settled herself in with her lunch.

"That was awesome!" Tina grinned sitting down and waving to Mike to join them. "I can't believe you did that. What came over you?"

"Sixteen years of being bullied." Rachel replied. "And confidence. I guess Santana's brutal honesty rubs off on you."

"Too bad it wasn't Karofsky, he needs to be taken down a peg." Mike opined straddling a chair and helping himself to the French fries on Tina's plate.

"Winning Nationals in New York will be enough for me." Rachel responded. "There's nothing people hate more than the success of those they consider lesser than them."

"Still. What I wouldn't give to throw a slushee in his face." Tina grumbled nodding hellos to Kurt and Mercedes.

"I already sunk to his level by knocking punch all over him at Prom." Rachel pointed out. "I don't want to be a bully just because he is, there'll be karmic retribution for him."

"I hope he ends up cleaning bathrooms." Mercedes contributed her eyes sparkling. "In prison."

"Where he's an inmate." Artie added laughing.

"And the bitch of the whole cell block." Santana smirked almost causing Mike to choke on his drink.

"That sounds like the perfect justice to me." Tina smiled.

"Isn't justice that girl who bit through the rope in gym class?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"That's Justine." Artie corrected kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So I have some great ideas for Nationals." Rachel announced changing the subject, she didn't even care about the boos from Santana, she knew she was only joking. "I was thinking we should have a boys vs girls mashup. Kind of like an argument using songs!"

"That could be cool." Artie agreed. "I saw Mr Schue earlier and he said he had something awesome planned for glee this afternoon. But he said that about Christopher Cross."

Everyone shuddered remembering the music they had been subjected to before they had convinced him to do Britney.

"God I hope he's not on another one of his motivational kicks." Santana groaned. "If this is about teaching a lesson, I swear I'm going to break into his house and hold all of his sweater vests for ransom."

The group cracked up, their teacher really did love his sweater vests. Rachel joined in the chuckling and smiled. It felt good to stand up to Azimio and tell Jacob off. It felt even better to laugh with her friends. It was almost enough to make her forget the aching she still had for Finn. Almost.

_GLEE!_

"Ok guys listen up!" Mr Schue clapped, he'd already been waiting in the choir room which meant he was exceptionally excited for his latest idea. "Diversity. It's one of the things that makes us great. Every single one of you is different and it makes you special. So this week we are celebrating that."

"How?"

"I've paired each of you up with someone that you wouldn't normally talk to, or haven't sung with before." He explained producing a piece of paper. "Here's the fun part."

A few ruder people didn't bother to hide their groans of distaste.

"You are not to reveal to the rest of the group who your partner is. You will each prepare a song that expresses a side to your partner that you had never noticed before as well as a duet that expresses something the two of you have in common."

"3 songs?" Santana grouched. "If I'm partnered with someone I don't talk to, well there's usually a reason for that."

"You might be pleasantly surprised Santana." Mr Schue grinned. "At the end of the week you will write down who you think were partnered together. Then each pair will perform their duet."

"What's the prize?" Tina asked.

Mr Schuester smirked, pulling an envelope from his pocket.

"Two day passes to Lima Lucky Land." He dangled the passes sweeping his gaze across the group. "The passes will go to the pair with the best three songs as voted by our judges; Miss Pillsbury-Howell, Coach Bieste and myself."

"Lucky Land has that new roller coaster the speeding bullet. I've been dying to try it out!" Mercedes said excitedly, she had to win this now.

"I have personally partnered everyone. As soon as you are given your partner you are free to leave, remember that you can't let anyone know who you are partnered with so you'll have to be sneaky this week." Mr Schue smiled before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Rachel."

She gathered her things and accepted the torn piece of paper from her teacher keeping it covered until she was in the hallway. "Sam Evans?"

She bit back a groan, it's not that she didn't like the blonde footballer. It was that he was her ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. It added an entire layer of awkwardness to an already tense and awkward situation.

"This is going to be easy as pie." Mercedes gloated under her breath almost barrelling into Rachel. "Hey girlie, you okay?"

"Great." Rachel replied, she had to abide by the rules which meant not bemoaning her problems about her partner to Mercedes. "Just thinking about the endless duet possibilities."

Mercedes seemed to accept this and walked off already tapping at her phone. Rachel hung back and waited nodding to each of her fellow glee clubbers. Sam was the last to leave staring with a dumb founded expression at his scrap of paper.

"I take it you're feeling as awkward about this as I am?" Rachel guessed snapping him from his stupor.

"It'll be a little awkward." Sam agreed scratching his ear. "We should probably get moving before someone sees us talking and guesses we're partnered."

"Good thinking." Rachel glanced around suddenly paranoid. "We can meet at my house at seven?"

"Works for me." Sam shrugged. "I've got a tonne of trig homework, I think the teacher hates me."

"Actually I think she hates all students." Rachel told him. "I took trig last year, I can help you with your homework if you need. I have some great tricks to help remember things I could teach you."

"That would be awesome." Sam grinned. "I have to stop home and tell mum where I'm going, how bout I come past yours in about half an hour and we can do our homework and get started on this glee thing at the same time?"

"Perfect. I'll see you soon." She waved as she reached her car. She wasn't surprised that Sam and her seemed to get along; he was a fairly laid back guy but as for things in common, well that remained to be seen.

_GLEE!_

**As with everyone I am glad that Finchel were reunited, however they are seriously overdue for a longass talk about EVERYthing. I'm seriously hating on Quinn right now, everytime I see her on the screen I want to smack her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Sean was still laughing, it had been over five minutes. She'd counted.

"It's really not a funny situation."

"Maybe not to you but to me it's hilarious." Sean said between laughs. "That teacher of yours must want to create drama why else would he partner you with Sam?"

"Technically I have never sung with him before, he has a good voice and musically we sound great together." Rachel answered. "He got really excited when I told him I knew Na'vi."

"Less so when you told him you made sure to watch and research all major blockbusters since so many are being turned into broadway shows?"

"That I didn't particular love the film did make him slightly depressed but when I sang _As Long As You Love Me_ in na'vi he couldn't stop laughing. He still wont stop teasing me about having a boy band on my iPhone. This from the guy who dressed up as Justin Bieber and it wasn't even Halloween!"

"You guys don't have to talk about me like I'm not here you know." Sam pointed out waving from his spot on the couch. "Hey Sean."

"Shh! You are here as a silent spectator. I refrained from commenting when you spent yesterday afternoon doing the groceries and I expect the same courtesy."

"You refused to let me buy anything that wasn't organic." Sam protested.

"And your arteries thank me." She replied with a smirk. "Now shush! So today I thought we could work on the song you are going to sing for Hanna, have you picked it yet?"

"Yeah, I got mum to print off the sheet music. It's on the desk."

"Very nice choice." Rachel nodded approvingly. "Let's start with some vocal exercises."

After spending a good portion of the afternoon with Sean it was almost dinnertime when Sam and Rachel waved goodbye and made their way to Rachel's car.

"That was really cool Rachel. I had no idea you did that every week." Sam complimented buckling his seatbelt. "I always figured you spent your afternoons researching music and practising scales."

"Sean's important to me; last year when I was scared that I was going to lose my voice Finn took me to meet him. He showed me that I would still be someone even if I couldn't sing." She explained never taking her eyes off the road; her hands at the perfect position on the steering wheel.

"It's nice to know he wasn't always a tool." Sam mumbled under his breath. "So now that you've finished at Sean's that means it's my turn again right?"

"Correct." Rachel nodded.

"How about-" Sam was cut off by the blaring of his phone, smiling apologetically at Rachel he answered quickly talking quietly and quickly into the phone so softly Rachel could barely hear him. "Sorry I think we have to cut this short, the babysitter fell through and I need to look after my sister."

"I'd be happy to help you babysit, I babysit all the time." Rachel offered. "Just point me in the direction of your house."

"Really it's not necessary." Sam protested. "Stacey is kind of stand-offish with new people."

"Nonsense." Rachel dismissed. "Now direct me to your house, I promise everything will be great."

Sam took one look at Rachel's face and instantly recognised it as her determined face which meant she would keep going until he gave in. Reluctantly he pointed her towards his house trying to work out how he was going to explain.

"Your garden is amazing." Rachel complimented. "Papa and Daddy are always trying to plant things but they forget within a week and they always end up dying."

"Stacey loves flowers, she's always begging for seeds so she can have more in the garden." Sam replied dragging his feet all the way to the door.

"Why do I get the feeling you would prefer if I didn't meet your family?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips. "Are you that ashamed to be seen with me? Am I that embarrassing?"

"God Rachel it's not that." Sam groaned. "My family, it's kind of complicated."

"I'm the daughter of two gay dads. I think I can understand complicated." She said refraining from rolling her eyes. "You can trust me Sam, I thought after the last few days we were becoming friends."

"Just sit down okay?" Sam gestured to the doorstep where he was already seated. "The reason I transferred to McKinley is because of my Mum. I never met my dad, he left me and my mum when I was little I don't really remember him. We lived with my Grandpa and my mum was always taking off chasing after fame and money. She hooked up with this guy and he was loaded and apparently married. She took a whole lot of hush money from him and sent me and my little brother and sister to boarding school. At least until the cash ran out. Then my Grandpa died and he left her the house and a little money. That's why I'm at McKinley, living with my non-existent mother and taking care of my brother and sister."

"Sam!"

"Hey Stacey." He greeted scooping the little girl into a hug and hanging her upside down. "Where's Stevie?"

"He's at Jamie's house." She replied. "You're pretty."

"Why thank you, I love your dress." Rachel complimented shaking the little girl's hand. "My name's Rachel and I'm going to help Sam here look after you this afternoon if that's okay with you?"

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked. "Sam tried but it always gets knotty and bumpy."

"I am an excellent braider." Rachel told her bopping her on the nose. "But I thought perhaps we could do something all of us will enjoy."

"I think Sam would like to know how to braid my hair." Stacey said seriously nodding her head to emphasize her point.

"Well maybe he would." Rachel agreed ignoring Sam's snort of derision. "But I happen to know he loves cookies and I bet you do too."

"Chocolate chip?" Stacey asked clapping her hands.

"How about we check your cupboard while Sam talks to your mummy. I'll make sure you have all the ingredients, if we don't we can send Sam off to get them okay?"

"Okay!"

Accepting Rachel's hand Stacey all but dragged the petite girl into the kitchen. She searched through the cupboards trying not to be nosy and listen to the not so hushed conversation between Sam and his mother.

"FINE JUST GO OUT! AGAIN!" Sam yelled slamming the front door mumbling obscenities which were just barely covered by the sound of a loud car starting up and pulling out.

"Well Miss Stacey it looks like we have everything we need to make my super dooper special chocolate chip cookies." Rachel said loudly. "Do you have an apron? I don't want your pretty dress to get dirty."

"I don't think so."

"Sam? Do you know where the aprons are?"

"Mum can't cook and the best I can do is toasted cheese." Sam replied coming to rest of the door jam. "Stacey you can wear your art smock over your dress."

She skipped off to her room leaving the two teens alone.

"Sorry you had to hear that." Sam apologised once again scratching at his ear, this was obviously a nervous habit. "I'm not exactly getting along with my mum right now."

"If you ever want to talk I'm here, I'm a great listener when I want to be." Rachel offered placing a hand on his arm. "How about you put some music on? We can practice harmonising while we bake."

"Always doing two things at once." Sam muttered pulling his iPhone from his pocket and placing it in his dock before clicking shuffle.

"I'm ready!" Stacey announced skidding back into the kitchen.

"Perfect." Rachel pointed to the counter. "First we need to measure out all the dry ingredients into a large bowl."

Despite her best efforts and with no help from Sam at all all three of them ended up covered in flour. She had rescued the batter from becoming projectiles when Sam had thrown his dough ball at Stacey, it was like she was babysitting both of them.

"Well I think while these cookies bake you Missy Miss need to take a bath." Rachel decided. "Is she okay by herself or does she still need supervision?"

"Unless someone's there all of the water ends up on the floor." Sam said rolling his eyes. "I have to pick up Stevie so the bath will have to wait."

"I can stay here with Stacey while you get Stevie." She offered. "We'll be fine wont we Stacey?"

"Uh huh." The girl agreed mimicking Rachel's movements.

"I don't want to put you out." Sam said slowly, he obviously didn't enjoy asking other people for help.

"Well I did promise this one I would braid her hair and it will stay better if I braid it while it's wet so really it would be more beneficial and time efficient for you if I stay here with Stacey and you pick up Stevie." Rachel fired off, she knew when she spoke quickly and with a lot of words people were more likely to give into her.

"Go Sam!" Stacey ordered climbing onto Rachel's lap. "I want my hair braided!"

"Manners Stacey." Rachel scolded softly. "I promise everything will be fine."

"Famous last words Berry." He warned before conceding defeat and heading for the door. "Be good for Rachel."

The two girls waited until Sam's car chugged to life and he was pulling out of the driveway before they moved.

"Bubble bath or shower?"

"BATH!"

Stacey ran ahead chatting excitedly about the different bath toys she had while Rachel listened making sure to exclaim at the right moments. Her heart felt for Sam, nobody should have to deal with this at sixteen.

_GLEE!_

**Finale was...interesting. Quinn needs to go! And she is..except so are Finchel and Puck. Why spend all this time making us invested in these characters only to ship them off? Pfft. I'd rather stick with the characters we are OBSESSED with and follow them on their journey. Or at least give us a spin-off in New York! Minus Quinn. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

It had been difficult for Rachel to ignore Sam during school, she desperately wanted to win that week not that she had a burning desire to go to Lucky Land or anything, she just wanted Sam to win so they could take his brother and sister out for the day. Of course she hadn't mentioned that to him since he was still slightly peeved that she had arranged for him to accompany her when she taught singing at the community centre; it was no coincidence that they were looking for a new guitar teacher. The pay was better than he would get stocking shelves at Sheets and Things, or mowing lawns.

"Okay guys now that we have all performed our solos it is time for the duets to start!" Mr Schue rubbed his palms together and smiled.

It hadn't been that hard to pick out the partners; Mercedes had kept laughing during Mike's rendition of _Start of Something New_, and she knew that the woeful High School Musical movies were a guilty pleasure of the hers. She'd chosen _Hold On _ by Wilson Phillips for Sam, she was privy to his private hardships and wanted him to understand that it was not the end of the world. He similarly chose _Lift_ by Shannon Noll an obvious nod towards her rocky history with Finn.

"My partner and I would like to go first." Rachel volunteered making sure not to so much as glance around the room.

"Whose ear did you yak off all week Berry?" Santana called out, Rachel mock glared at her understanding she was only joking.

"You'll have to listen now wont you?" She teased back making her way to the piano. "We wrote this song together after bonding over something we have both gone through singularly."

Sam had opened up about how much he had been hurting over losing his Grandfather and his mother's seemingly non-interest in his life. She could obviously commiserate. The song they had created was borne from those feelings, they both wanted to make the people that had cared for them and shown them how to feel, proud.

It had been Sam's suggestion to not let anyone know who her partner was until he had to get up to sing. He'd stay seated feigning surprise until his verse began. Rachel obviously had been on board with this suggestion. Taking her seat at the piano she breathed silently giving her usual mental pep talk before opening her mouth to sing.

"_You were always there._

_Why did they take you away?  
I was never scared,  
In your arms I felt invincible.  
Wanted you to see  
the world beneath my feet.  
I wish that you could stay  
I would tell you, you're unbelievable."_

Standing up from his seat Sam joined in on the chorus making his way to Rachel and retrieving his guitar from its case hidden in the wings of the stage.

"_And I want you to know,_

_You're who I wanna be.  
And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
You're always in my heart,  
there's no letting go. _

_You got to know,  
You're unforgettable." _

Rachel stepped away from the piano and moved to stand by Sam lending her support while he sang the words that he had wrote.

"_You say I've got your eyes,_

_Still it's so much to see._

_I couldn't even say goodbye,_

_Cause you were taken, without_

_even letting go._

_This crimson_

_runs through my veins. _

_It's your life,_

_you're the energy." _

Kurt was clapping along loudly while Brittany and Santana used their phones as make shift light sticks. Mike and Tina were being their usual PDA-centric selves and kissing.

"_And I want you to know,_

_You're who I wanna be.  
And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
You're always in my heart,  
there's no letting go. _

_You got to know,  
You're unforgettable." _

She consciously chose to avoid the heavy looks coming from Quinn and Finn, she'd rather not deal with whatever neuroses she was apparently to blame for this time.

"_I just need to hear you speak,_

_hold into my hand._

_There's nothing in between us,_

_I know you're thinking of me._

_You'll be there if I reach." _

Sam smiled at Rachel, he couldn't believe that the same girl who had scared that hell out of him at the start of the year was the same one who he had written this personal song with. Maybe his football accident had been fate. Maybe Grilled Cheesus did exist.

"_And I want you to know,_

_You're who I wanna be.  
And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
You're always in my heart,  
there's no letting go. _

_You got to know,_

_You got to know."_

She was in her classic finale pose, eyes clenched shut, one hand crumpled against her heart, the other pumping in the air, pushing through her emotion, the tiniest of tears decorating the corners of her eyes.

"_And I want you to know,_

_You're who I wanna be.  
And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
You're always in my heart,  
there's no letting go. _

_You got to know,  
You're unforgettable." _

He poked his tongue out at her, smirking at her indignation.

"_You're unforgettable."_

Taking a step towards each other, Sam's guitar now hanging slack against his back he gestured to Rachel to sing the last line.

_"You're unforgettable." _

She broke eye contact and feigned brushing her hair away to cover her tears. Mercedes and Kurt were babbling to each other while clapping excitedly.

"Well that was certainly personal." Mr Schue laughed. "Can you explain what it was about?"

"It's about Sam laying some pipe, right Evans?" Puck jeered approvingly. Lauren didn't even bother to slap her boyfriend, it appeared she was under the same impression.

"Noah!"

"Shove it Puckerman!"

"It's not about that." Rachel said firmly. "Sam and I bonded over losses within our families and decided to use our similar situations to write a meaningful song."

"What she said." Sam nodded scratching at his ear. "So who's next?"

Mercedes quickly volunteered dragging Mike up with her. Even while she was clapping along and giggling at Mike and Mercedes rocking the hell out of _'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'_ she couldn't help but feel that the auditorium was still thick with tension.

_GLEE!_

**I suck. I am writing but my muse is a super fickle bitch. I'm seriously considering getting a leash for her. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Santana had decided that the best place to wait for Rachel was lying across the hood of her car soaking up the last of the sun.

"So what's up with you and trouty mouth?"

"Hi Santana." Rachel greeted in reply.

"Seriously are you hitting that? He's a great kisser but I'm way into someone else now if you are interested."

"I'm not interested in Sam." She said firmly helping her off the hood. "He's not my type."

"You've dated Puckerman, Finnessa and St. Suckass. So far your type is male."

"I'm not interested in Sam." She repeated. "He's a nice guy but I think that despite what he says, he still likes Quinn. Or at least the Quinn who was nice to him."

"Doubt it." Santana snorted. "I'm pretty sure when his little thing with Quinn crashed and burned so did his feelings for her. And I can't believe I'm having this conversation, I can feel my lady balls being cut off already."

"Sam's a nice guy who's going through a hard time and he needs a friend. I can relate. That's all it is."

"Because you're still hopelessly in love with Frankenteen even though he has his head stuck up his ass." Santana guessed. "Whatever. How awesome was my duet with Lauren? Once you get past the whale blubber she's kind of bad ass."

"I think your selection of _Super Bitch_ was inspired." She replied drily. "I have to go."

"Oh you're not going anyway." Santana winked. "Later Berry."

Her brows crinkled she tried to work out just what Santana meant when the shadow dropped over her making it all too clear.

"Are you dating Sam?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." She reached down to unlock her car door, she was meant to be at Sean's in fifteen minutes.

"I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then I wouldn't waste your time worrying. Sam has never done anything to hurt me, in fact the only person who has ever hurt me are you and your girlfriend. And funny the same two people hurt him."

"Well not to get all grade school on you but you hurt me first." Finn pointed out smiling crookedly.

"Actually _you_ hurt me first. You hurt me when you chose your reputation over me, you hurt me when you laughed along when people called me names, you hurt me when you lied to my face, r**epeatedly**. You hurt me when you ditched me for Santana and Brittany knowing how insecure I felt in comparison to them. You hurt me when you chose to be angry at me for feeling hurt by your liaison with Santana. You hurt me when you returned to Quinn knowing what she had done to you, you hurt me when you forgave her and not me. You hurt me each time you press your lips to hers and smile at her. You hurt me Finn. Not Sam, or any other boy that I spend time with." She fired off without taking a breath. "Leave me alone Finn, you should be good at that."

It felt good to slam the car door and pull out leaning harder on the gas than necessary. It was only when she slowed down at the turn off for her street did she remember that she was late to meet Sean.

"Well, well what time do we call this?"

"Sorry Sean, I was unexpectedly detained by he who shall not be named." Rachel apologised blitzing into the room and whipping off her coat.

"Yeah he mentioned that." Sean said nonchalantly his eyes leading her to Finn who was sprawled on the couch in the corner of the room waving. "You just missed his apology for not stopping by in a while, I made him grovel, it's too bad you were late."

"I was late because an inconsiderate jerk deemed himself King of knowing everything and practically demanded I let him know the intimacies of my private life, none of which has been his business since before Christmas."

"I've got your back Rach, I told him he was an ass-munch for that but I also told him you and Blonde Bieber are not doing the horizontal now or ever." He assured her. "We were just working up to him being an idiot when you arrived."

"By all means don't stop on my account." Rachel smirked. "Although I doubt you'll have much luck considering every other person in his life has already told him what a mistake he is making with his life and he hasn't cared yet. It seems you can forgive your first love anything and considering Quinn is his first love I'm come to seriously doubt everything we shared because I find it impossible for anyone to care about her and care about me. It is simply unfeasible but really it does make more sense that he never cared about me, how else could he treat me so poorly and so easily forgive Quinn for lying to him, belittling him, sleeping with his best friend and never apologising? Obviously his feelings for Quinn negate the fact that she is a sub-par person who will inevitably end up spending her years drinking away her sorrows with botched plastic surgery in a vain attempt to relive her youthful days when people gave a damn about her."

"Okay so you're not allowed to spend time alone with Santana anymore." Sean said slowly. "Your insults are getting far too accurate and biting."

"They're not insults, merely the truth." Rachel replied shrugging it off. "I'll leave you two alone, I'd hate to inflect my lowly loser presence on such a popular jock for longer than necessary and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of Quinn's latest paranoid rant if she finds out we were at the same place at the same time."

"Rachel-"

Finn was cut off by the loud slamming of the door, and Sean's laugh, actually it was mainly Sean's laugh.

"I told you so."

Finn glared at him, he never had enjoyed being laughed at, even when he deserved it.

"I really screwed things up." He groaned rubbing a hand over his face. "I've never seen her this pissed before."

"I have." Sean replied. "Several times actually and it was always because of you."

"That's not good."

"Actually I'd be more afraid if she wasn't so pissed off, at least this way you know she still cares." Sean paused. "That was meant to sound comforting."

Finn shot him a thumbs up, he appreciated the attempt.

"Give it to me straight because I think there are some things I've been missing." He asked grabbing a chair and pulling it close to Sean's bed.

"Well you screwed up and blamed Rachel when granted she also screwed up but you screwed up worse." Sean started. "No interrupting. First you lied, sure Rachel didn't tell you about Jesse but she did come clean pretty soon after you started dating and your lies don't cancel each other out. Next you let her find out from Santana. SANTANA! Do I actually need to tell you why that hurt? Why she was so pissed that out of everyone it was her? And then you get mad because she was upset? I wanted to kill you for that. You left her to walk home from the tree lot while she was bawling her eyes out. And this doesn't even include all the crap you pulled before that when you were supposed to be her supportive boyfriend."

"I'm beginning to regret asking you this." Finn groaned.

"I didn't even mention the fact that you did nothing when Santana told her no one liked her and shot her down all those times. If I remember correctly you on more than one occasion laughed and agreed."

"I'm a douchebag. I am a total douchebag."

"And that's the first correct conclusion you've come to in a while. So what are you going to do next?" Sean challenged.

Finn didn't answer, he knew the first thing he had to do, he sort of even knew the next two. He also knew he was likely to be mauled, maimed or murdered, maybe even all three.

_GLEE!_

**Here's the dealio: RM is acting like GLEE is realistic by graduating the three characters most identified as the leads. Sure we all think Sue is funny but she isn't why we tune in and is sure as hell isn't for Mr Schue's rapping. The idea for a K/R spin-off has potential, but RM isn't even considering F because how often do HS r'ships really work out? In my experience few do but hey this is TV! In OTH, OC, DC, T70S, EW and Ros. All the best couples were from HS. So do us all a favour, keep FINCHEL alive since you invested pretty much the last two seasons in proving to the audience that they are soulmates. Also who gives a flying hoot about reality? This is FICTION and as such I want to see the NEW DIRECTIONS in college. If the Mighty Ducks can get HS scholarships and only ever win games when called the ducks then ND: The College Years is possible! In fact I demand it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Mercedes wasn't the sobbing type. It surprised no one that in the event of something hurting her she skipped the tears and ice cream and went straight to the violent reactions.

"I can't believe this!" She threw her shoe at the wall narrowly missing the window. "His mom just suddenly decides to move the whole family to Atlanta! I mean Andre said it was because she got some huge job promotion but I know she's doing this to get between Andre and I! She's scared of our connection."

"I thought you wanted to break up with him?" Kurt interjected. "You know after that whole hating tots thing?"

"He didn't hate tots he just didn't understand my vendetta for the tots." Mercedes clarified. "And that's beside the point, she's still doing this just to piss me off."

"Oh sweetie." Rachel said comfortingly wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. "He didn't want to try long-distance?"

"No, he said we were just having fun so why bother delay the inevitable break up when we got bored?"

"You deserve so much better than that." Rachel told her. "I know someone who's been crushing on you hard."

"I'm done with boys for a while." Mercedes declared. "Stupid old bitty trying to control my life."

"Again I must remind you that you we're going to break up with him." Kurt repeated flipping the pages of hiss magazine idly.

"Well at least before I had the option of not breaking up with him and now it's done. The decision was taken out of my hands!"

"So really you're just pissed because he broke up with you before you broke up with him?" He deduced. "If he was just having fun with you then obviously he wasn't good enough to be with you! Any boy lucky enough to be with one of us needs to be able to be serious with us. If they can't handle us at our worst then they don't deserve us at their best."

"I know you love her but if you quote Marilyn Monroe to me again I will end you." Mercedes threatened. "And yeah maybe, he was my first proper boyfriend and he dumped me."

"If this is a pity party you're not going to win." Kurt laughed pointing not to subtly at Rachel who was busy on her phone. Mercedes guffawed and elbowed Kurt, the littlest diva would have her weave for laughing at her.

"Well now that my meltdown is over, I want to know who Rachel is texting!"

"That was a fast recovery." Rachel replied pulling her phone out Mercedes reach. "And if you must know I was texting Sam, we're taking his brother and sister to Lucky Land tomorrow."

"That is so sickeningly sweet I might vomit." Kurt commented. "And are we falling for the lovely Mr Evans?"

"No."

"Is that the lady protesting too much?" Mercedes teased. "You guys had all kinds of chemistry during that song; made the rest of us look like american idol rejects."

"Musical chemistry." Rachel corrected. "I'm not interested in Sam like that. I'm not interested in anyone like that. I'm with you girl, I'm done with boys."

"At least until Finn pulls his head out of his nether regions, dumps Quinn and begs on his hands and knees for you to be his girlfriend again."

"I still love Finn." She admitted. "But I know better than to let him be in charge of my heart. Quinn was right the first time; I end up alone and she gets Finn."

"Bitch said what?"

"You cannot pull that off." Mercedes said to Kurt. "Now back up and repeat word for word what the bitch said."

"Guys I really don't feel like talking about it. Besides I'm done with competing for something that was never really mine to begin with."

"It looks like Rachel, it talks like Rachel but there is no way in hell my pitbull would be talking that kind of nonsense." Mercedes declared. "Now sit down and tell Aunty Cedes and Aunty Kurtie what the hell the she-bitch said."

"It was nothing." She dismissed. "Nothing that wasn't true. The gist was that while I'm destined to leave this place behind and live a life of solitude she will always end up here with Finn, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. She made me realise that I had to accept that before I could-"

"Get it right." Kurt interrupted. "Please, I know everyone has Finn pegged as a Lima Loser from way back but the boy's got talent. He may not be the best football player there is but he could call plays in his sleep."

"And he's a hell of a drummer. Way better than the school band's anyway." Mercedes added. "Point is if he wants out of here and not a life of Stepford hell he could do it, more importantly if he was with you we all know not only would he do it but he would rock the hell out of it. After all what Miss Rachel Berry wants, she always gets."

"Not always. Barely even once actually." She corrected. "I was obviously Finn's last resort, he had time before he knew about Quinn's pregnancy when he could have broken up with her but he didn't. He only ever wanted me when I was unavailable. And the second I made a mistake, he didn't listen, he didn't try, he just went straight back to her. Like what she did was nothing."

"Oh sweetie."

"I'm over it. I am." Rachel assured them both. "I just don't want to dwell on it okay?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed biting his lip, oh his brother was an idiot. "So somebody likes Mercedes? Is it Azimio?"

Mercedes blanched heaving her pillow at Kurt, he should have to watch his mouth out with Rachel's hand sanitiser just for saying such horrid things.

"Ew." Rachel's nose wrinkled. "No, it's actually someone I dare say may be able to handle our not so closeted diva."

"Such a man exists?" Kurt gasped feigning shock and awe. "Tell me more! Tell me more!"

"Cause he sounds like a drag!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You really think you've found someone who is ready for all this jelly?"

"Yep." Rachel nodded smiling. "Of course I'm sworn to secrecy as to his identity but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"What have you cooked up?"

"Nothing, just a little wooing." Rachel grinned. "I just happened to mention that epic romance was something that we all deserved and that perhaps showing his appreciation for our lovely Miss Mercedes would not go astray."

"I'm getting me a secret admirer?" Mercedes hummed to herself. "I think I could like this."

"And to think she was upset over Andre just five minutes ago." Kurt mused easily dodging the hairbrush thrown his way.

"Andre who? I got me a mystery man now."

Mercedes returned her attention to the curler in her hand while Kurt scooted over to Rachel.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Kurt I love you, you're my best friend and future roommate but there is no way I am telling you this. I promised him absolutely anonymity until he's ready. Looks like you'll have to put on your detective hat Sherlock." Rachel tapped his nose grabbing her phone and turning it off, she had to keep her snoopy friends away.

"Lucky for you I look dashing in seersucker."

_GLEE!_

**And that my friends is my latest update. Whatever could be coming next? And who has the hots for my girl Mercedes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

She needed to get a new phone number.

"I know you've got the inside track on this so spill Berry!"

"No. If I didn't divulge that information to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina or Mike, what makes you think I'll tell you?" Rachel challenged linking their arms and directing her towards the choir room.

"Because I will cut you." Santana threatened. "I can smell good gossip and you my minute friend have got a scentalicious titbit of information."

"That will remain secret until he wishes it to be known." Rachel reminded her. "And you wont cut me, you'd miss me too much."

"Somehow that's true." Santana admitted. "But still if I guess right will you at least confirm?"

"Well I guess that's fair but I doubt-"

"It's trouty mouth right?" Santana took one look at Rachel's face and all but whooped. "I knew it! Frog lips has it in for Divalicious. Oh I love this!"

"I haven't said anything!"

"You're a crappy liar girl, it's written all over your face!" Santana giggled at the put out look Rachel was now sporting. "Oh hush gidget, I think this is awesome. I can't wait to see Quinn flip her shit over Sam romancing the hell out of Mercedes."

"She didn't freak when you were dating him." Rachel pointed out.

"That was for show, blondie actually _likes_ Mercedes. Quinn hates the thought of anyone touching her things, especially when those things tossed her first. Trust me, she wont take this well. Settle in Rachey, Finn and Quinn's disgusting pathetic excuse for a relationship is about to implode in a spectacular fashion. I have to go talk to Puckerman, I got ten bucks that says Finnoncence will be crawling his way to you within a week."

"Don't say anything!"

"Please I may be a gossip whore but I can keep a secret, especially when the fallout will be so much sweeter later!" Santana blew her a kiss before skipping over to Puck and leaning down to whisper not even snorting at Lauren beforehand. Rachel just plastered on a smile and walked over to Sam and sat next to him.

"Stacey seemed to love lucky land."

"Are you kidding? She still hasn't taken off that crown you won for her." Sam teased. "Who knew our Broadway baby could knock all those bottles down."

"I'm stronger than I look." She replied with a smirk ignoring Quinn's snort and smothered comment about her man hands. "I may be dainty on the outside but I can handle myself."

"Why yes Miss Berry you are dainty enough." Sam pretended to tip his hat earning a giggle. "So how did it go?"

"So far so good."

Obviously they were speaking in vague code; here is the translation. Did Mercedes like the poem he'd left in her locker. Answer yes, she had squealed her head off and devoured the tots nestled below it in seconds.

"Great, if you have any more information I'd be glad to hear it."

"Later." She winked. "How are things at home? I was thinking we could all go bowling next weekend, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes too. I can teach Stacey how to kick a boy's butt at bowling."

"I don't know." Sam scratched his ear. "Mum's been pretty out of it lately and-"

"All the more reason to let the munchkins have some fun."

"Watch who you're calling a munchkin. Aren't you the mayor of munchkin land?" Santana interrupted winking at Rachel.

"And aren't you the Wicked Witch of the West?" She teased back.

"Well we all know Frankenteen's the scarecrow and Ex-Preggers doesn't have a heart like the tin man." Santana replied. "Wait that can't be right, in the end the tin man gets a heart. I guess she'll have to settle for being one of the flying monkeys."

In spite of herself Rachel giggled. "Who does that make Sam?"

"With that hair? The cowardly lion. And girl I'm the damn wizard, I pull all the strings!" Santana smirked. "So bowling huh? You sure fish lips even knows how to hit the pins?"

"If you were going for a euphemism I'm choosing to ignore it." Rachel replied rolling her eyes. "You're welcome to join us if you like."

"I guess I could deign to use public shoes if it means seeing Sammy boy try to get his flirt on and getting cock blocked by his little brother and sister."

Thankfully she had whispered that last part since Quinn seemed to be straining to listen to their conversation.

"Hey diva." Kurt yelled from across the room. "Blaine is in for bowling."

"Great." She beamed back.

"I like bowling." Artie chimed in. "You guys got room for two more?"

"As long as you don't mind having my little brother and sister there." Sam shrugged.

"Can I bring my little sister?" Brittany asked. "She's been depressed every since she found out mermaids don't live on earth. Everyone knows you can only find mermaids on the moon, they live in the sea of tranquility."

"I bet Stacey would love that, she's obsessed with mermaids and princesses." Rachel answered for Sam. "Actually Mercedes you should bring Mac so Stevie can have a friend to play with too."

"You sure you want me to bring that terror out in public with people?"

"He can't be any worse than Stevie." Sam joked. "I bet Mac never got you banned from Chuck E. Cheese for redecorating the tables with mustard and ketchup."

"Please my family can't even go to the public pool cos Mac thought it'd be funny to dump washing powder in the spas to see what would happen."

"Sound to me like Finn and Puck the early years." Mike shuddered. "We gotta see this, me and Tina will be there for sure."

"What about you guys?" Sam asked Puck and Lauren. "May as well make a day of it."

"Somebody has to show you guys how it's done." Lauren sighed cracking her knuckles.

"Looks like it's a glee day out." Puck grinned. "Me and my girl are going to school your asses."

"Please Rach, Blaine and I bowl every weekend." Kurt bragged. "If anyone's going to be doing the schooling it'll be us."

"Care to put money on that Hummel?" Puck challenged. "I got fifty bucks that says me and my girl can beat you and Blaine into the ground."

"Of course you'll be able to beat Kurt and Blaine." Rachel cut in. "I taught them everything they know."

"Oh it's so on now Berry!"

Finn sat quietly while pretty much everyone discussed weekend plans that he was desperate to join but knew Quinn would never do, she'd rather be fat and frizzy haired again. He looked at her hopefully and she gave him a look that clearly read are-you-kidding-me?

"So I was thinking this weekend we could go to the mall..."

He tuned out whatever Quinn was talking about, probably something about some new jeans she had to have so everyone knew she was still cool or whatever. He didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. So why the hell had he chosen it?

_GLEE!_

**Thanks for pointing out the double chapter thing, sorry! Also get excited kids because we will actually have something happen in the next chapter! I will give you a clue; it involves the bowling alley and pain. **

**I can also promise very soon there will be something monumental happen between the following people; Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn. But whatever could it be? Well you'll have to check back in next week to see... **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

"I can't believe you have a monogrammed bowling ball." Sam laughed staring at the pink monstrosity.

"I can't believe they put glitter in it." Puck added bumping fists with Sam.

"This was a gift from Kurt and Blaine for Hanukkah." Rachel replied. "And I will be using this pink glitter ball to win."

Kurt laughed from his seat at the scoreboard, the group was spread out across three lanes; Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany on one, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam on another leaving Puck, Lauren, Rachel and Santana on the last one. The kids were in the lane next to Sam and Mercedes so they could keep an eye on their siblings, Stacey and Courtney were getting along great while Mac and Stevie were comparing scars.

"Courtney looks just like you Brit." Tina complimented. "You could be twins."

"We are." Brittany replied. "We look alike and are sisters; that's twins right?"

"Sort of." Artie mumbled. "Let's find you a ball to play with."

Blaine was already setting up the names, tradition stood that no real names could be used, he couldn't wait for Puck to see what name he and Rachel had come up with for him.

"Are you going to shoot the ball?" Santana groaned. "We've been here for fifteen minutes and I'm looking forward to seeing Puck go down."

"Oh you've-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Puckerman." Lauren cut him off patting his cheek. "You're up."

Puck glanced at the screen and scowled.

"Real funny."

"What? I think pinto really suits you." Santana said innocently.

"You want me to drop trou and show you how opposite of pinto I am?"

"Been there, seen that, wasn't impressed." Santana taunted.

"JUST SHOOT THE BALL!" Kurt yelled from the next lane. "Unless you would like to see Rachel and I re-enact a scene from Grease 2."

"Blackmail?" Puck grumbled. "Looks like Kurt's growing some big boy balls."

"Sammy what are big boy balls?" Stacey asked, perched on Rachel's lap, she was clutching the pink ball Rachel had picked out for her.

"Nice going Puckerman." Sam groaned flushing red.

"What Noah was talking about was the heavy ball Kurt was using." Rachel answered brightly. "He's a big boy so he gets to use the big boy balls, right Noah?"

"Right." Noah grinned scratching his ear. "And in case you weren't paying attention I just got a spare, would have been a strike but I wouldn't want you to freak out too early."

"Stace it's your turn." Courtney yelled from the next lane, a whole five feet away.

"Just like I showed you." Rachel encouraged miming the action.

"Wow girlie you knocked down seven pins." Mercedes congratulated her. "I think you need to hi five me for that."

"She's got bumpers." Puck muttered under his breath watching Santana or 'Satan' according to the board take her shot; unsurprisingly a gutter ball.

"You have to put your fingers in the hole." Courtney said helpfully. Puck snickered at that while Santana flipped him the bird.

"I just had my nails done and I'm not cracking one of these babies on a crappy bowling ball." She explained to Courtney who oohed over the pretty red nails with diamante tips.

"Excuse me while I show Puckerman how it's done." Lauren boasted shooting the ball straight down the lane. "And that's a strike!"

"Which makes it Rachel's turn." Kurt grinned from the next lane, he was wearing his bowling gloves with the cursive K on the palms. "You're gonna rock, you're gonna roll-"

"Finish that sentence and I will feed you those bowling shoes." Santana threatened happy to see Kurt zip his lips.

Rachel moved forward her ball held expertly, twirling ever so slightly she sent the bowl down the lane with a slight spin knocking each of the old pins down.

"I do believe my little strike beats your paltry spare." She teased pinching Puck's cheek.

"Mac!" Mercedes yelled. "I frisked you before we left the house where did you get that super glue?"

"I'm more concerned with what he was doing with it." Blaine whispered to Mike who nodded his agreement.

"OW!" Sam yelped now sprawled on the bowling lane.

"You're meant to let go of the ball." Brittany told him helping him up.

"I did." Sam huffed. "My fingers are stuck."

Mercedes glared at her brother who was trying to keep a straight face while Stevie openly giggled.

"You super-glued his fingers to the bowling ball?" She deduced beyond pissed off. "I begged Mum to take you back to the hospital but no she just had to keep you!"

"It's okay, I'll just ran it under hot water or something." Sam grimaced trying to pull his fingers out once more.

"That won't work." Puck said. "I've used this shit before, Lester had to have skin grafted on his palm after he ripped it from the football."

"Looks like we need to go to the hospital." Rachel sighed. "No sense in ruining everyone's day, you guys stay."

"Hell no. Mac and I are going too." Mercedes declared. "He's not having anymore fun, don't you smirk at me Stevie your ass is about to be tanned too."

"Kurt would you mind watching Stacey?"

"Of course. She can come to my house and I'll do her hair if you're not back before we finish." Kurt offered. "I have the perfect nail polish for her skin tone."

"Yeah that's not weird at all dude."

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating pretty things Puck." Santana teased.

Everyone else amused by the taunting between the two well known hot heads barely noticed Rachel explaining to the manager that they weren't trying to steal the bowling ball but that it was super-glued to Sam's fingers. Only Rachel Berry could explain that away with a straight face and be on her way with said bowling ball fingered friend in less than three minutes.

_GLEE!_

**Enjoy mes amies! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Rachel had used her connections from her volunteer time as a candy-striper to have the boys escorted around and shown the aftermath of several gory accidents, at first they claimed it was cool and hi-fived over the blood earning a rapid succession of head slaps from Mercedes. Sam had been whisked away by the nurses once they had stopped laughing, Mac and Stevie wearing matching grins. Their bravado had lasted until Sam had shown back up only instead of a hand was a bloody stump badly wrapped in bandages.

"There was a little accident with the hacksaw." The nurse stammered. "Dr. Forte's grip isn't what it used to be, he sliced the hand clear off!"

Stevie took one look at the stump and fainted, luckily Rachel caught him before he could whack his head on the ground, Mac raced for the nearest bin and started heaving. It took little to no effort to get the scared and rapidly sick looking boys in the car and headed towards Kurt's.

"That was incredibly juvenile." Rachel scolded slapping Sam on the chest.

"Are you kidding it was hilarious!" Mercedes disagreed walking into the Hudmel house. "Mac was so scared when he thought he made Sam lose his hand."

"Did you see Stevie's face when I made it come out of the bloody stump?" Sam laughed. "I thought he was going to faint again."

"We knew it was fake." Mac grumbled.

"Right so you just faked tossing your cookies into the bin?" Mercedes guessed. "And Stevie just pretended to faint like a little girl?"

"Shut up." Mac mumbled under his breath glaring at his big sister.

"Enjoy these last few moments of freedom cos when we get home and mama finds out that because of you she has to pay for a bowling ball to replace the one they had to saw off you won't be leaving the house until you're fifty!"

"Rachie!" Stacey barreled into the tiny girls arms thrusting her nails in her face. "Kurt says they're me!"

"They look beautiful." Rachel agreed. "And did he do your hair?"

Stacey nodded emphatically, twirling so they could get the full effect.

"Do I look beautiful Sammy?"

"The most beautiful princess in the world Stace." Sam told her bopping her nose. "Say thank you to Kurt for looking after you but we have to head home so I can make dinner."

"I was just going to offer for you to stay." Carole interrupted. "Burt's already fired up the grill and I know we have more than enough to go around."

"I can't let you do this Mrs. H."

"Don't argue." Mercedes advised. "Between her and Burt there is no way you're leaving this place."

"And don't even think of leaving Rachel, I have some tofu burgers here for Burt that I'm sure he will be happy to share." Carole continued wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"At least let me help with the salad." Rachel compromised pushing up her sleeves and heading towards the kitchen. "How is your mother? Kurt mentioned she has been in hospital; I gave him some vegetarian lasagne to give to you."

Sam stared after them, Rachel yapping away with her ex-boyfriend's mother, how this wasn't the most awkward situation for her, he had no idea.

"Okay we will stay for the BBQ but you are not allowed to enjoy it." Mercedes said her voice sounded threatening. "You can stay with Burt and watch him cook but so help me God if you even try to do anything that resembles fun."

"Your sister's scary." Stevie whispered following Mac towards the backyard.

"Ooh my brother's afraid of you." Sam teased swinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm glad, now that Mac has a partner in crime someone has to be able to scare the crap out of them." Mercedes reasoned coming to a stop at the stairs. "KURT GET UP HERE!"

Sam practically jumped from the noise, obviously to everyone else who barely reacted it was hardly out of the ordinary.

"How's the hand?" Blaine greeted slapping him on the back. "You guys missed Santana pushing Puck down the lane, and he didn't even get a strike."

"Please tell me Tina was taping for the video yearbook." He groaned picturing the look on Puck's face.

"In high def." Kurt assured them. "Best part was Lauren thought it was hilarious and instead of helping him pushed him back down the lane again once he got up."

"It was so good. I thought Artie was going to pass out he was laughing so hard."

"You missed out on some fun too." Mercedes told them starting in on Sam's alleged bloody stump. They were still laughing when Rachel poked her head out and ordered them to set the table which Mercedes promptly ordered Mac and Stevie to do assigning the duty of clearing up and doing the dishes after as well.

"Sound like you all had an eventful day." Carole smiled placing the fruit salad at the head of the table. "Can you get the cups please sweetie?"

Kurt directed Stevie to where the plastic outdoor cups were gamely ignoring his scowl the whole time.

"I can't remember ever being as much trouble as he is." Sam said carrying over mustard and ketchup.

"Finn and Noah used to get into all kinds of trouble but I can honestly say they never super-glued someone's hand inside a bowling ball."

"No but they did duct tape your vacuum cleaner to Finn's back and ran around trying to suck up ghosts after seeing _Ghostbusters._" Rachel revealed carefully relieving herself of the two salad bowls she was carrying, one with cheese and one without.

"I forgot about that." Carole gasped. "I can't believe he told you that story."

"Noah did." Rachel replied rolling her eyes. "Then Finn told me how Noah got his head stuck in the storm drain looking for the ninja turtles and cried for his mum."

"His head was in there for over an hour." Carole recalled laughing. "Those boys did get into a lot of trouble."

Burt leant over from the grill to tell a story about Kurt that had him turn a shade of red that Blaine and Mercedes spent ten minutes deciding the exact colour of, of course he blushed harder each time making them start all over again. Stacey was proudly helping Carole pour out the iced tea into cups, chatting excitedly about her new friend Courtney and how they were going to have a sleepover soon and watch _The Wizard of Oz_.

"I didn't realize we were having a party." Finn mumbled walking into the backyard, it probably looked odd. Burt flipping burgers while a sullen Mac and grumpy Stevie watched, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam sitting in a small foursome loudly teasing each other over who had bowled the best even if some had only been there for a few rounds. And of course, Rachel with a little blonde girl attached to her side chatting amiably with his mother who had her arm around her in a hug.

"I couldn't let this little princess go home to cold pizza for dinner." Carole replied greeting her son with a hug. "Sit down dinner's almost ready."

He took the first seat on the right and was immediately pounced on by the little blonde.

"That's my seat." She claimed her eyes welling up with tears. "Rachel promised I could sit between her and Miss Carole!"

"I think you should find a new hobby Hudson." Sam called out. "Making girls cry isn't exactly an awesome one."

Mercedes clucked her tongue and nudged the blonde nodding her approval at his joke. Finn just scowled and moved down wiping at the girls tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologised feeling remarkably like the giant he was often called in comparison to her tininess. "My name's Finn, what's yours?"

"Stacey." She answered smiling revealing a gap in her teeth. "But Rachie and Sammy call me princess."

"She's my little Princess Stacey." Rachel agreed. "Hello Finn, I hope we aren't intruding."

"No it's cool, I definitely need some good company after the day I had." He blew out a breath getting angry just thinking about the previous hours.

"Well unless you had your hand super-glued inside a bowling ball I doubt it could be that bad."

"What?" He looked confused glancing down at her hands which were sans bowling ball.

"Never mind." She laughed it off. "Sean tells me I should take it easy on you, something about you finally realising you've been a-"

"Douche bag." Finn interrupted. "A grade-A douche bag. I can give you some other examples from the few I had hurled at me today, I'm also a loser, pathetic midget-loving freak who will never leave the city limits of Lima and will die after living a life of mediocrity."

"Wow." Rachel sat down pointing Stacey towards Carole and whispering something. "You probably shouldn't have used a few of those words in front of her."

"Is Sam going to kick my ass for teaching his sister those words?"

"I think you're okay." Rachel assured him. "She must have heard Puck and Santana say worse while they were bowling today."

"I'll bet." He grinned nervously patting his hair. "Wish I could have been there."

"You could have." She said staring into his eyes. "You just chose not to."

It was almost as though she just remembered how pissed off at him she was, her voice went cold.

"Rach, wait-" He whispered grabbing her arm. "Please just listen. I know it's overdue but I really am sorry for everything, I never should have lied to you. Sean pointed out that I have a habit of doing that and it's 100% percent success rate in screwing both of us over. So I'm starting a new thing, from now I'm Finn 'Always honest' Hudson."

"So if I were to ask you in front of everyone what was in that box labelled 'Football Stuff' in the back of your closet you would tell the truth?"

Crap.

"Always honest." He repeated blushing. "I'll be grounded until I'm fifty but at least I'll be honest."

"I guess that secret can remain with me since we have impressionable ears about." She giggled softly. "And I do appreciate the apology."

"I'm glad." He half-smiled. "And I meant it, I've wanted to apologise for a while it just took me this long to man up to it."

"What caused this new found bravery?" Rachel asked leaning forward her hair creating a curtain of privacy from the rest of the table.

"There's not much that can make you embarrassed or scared after having your ex-girlfriend refuse to accept that you broke up with you and chase you through the mall screaming at you." He dropped his eyes to the table. "She threw a pretzel at my head, luckily her aim is lousy."

"I'm sorry Finn." She said genuinely covering his hand with hers. "I'm sure Carole wont mind if you want to go upstairs and be by yourself."

"Actually I'd stay down here." Finn looked over to his brother who was failing at trying to look like he wasn't listening in on their conversation. "For the first time in a while I actually feel like myself and I think a BBQ with good friends is exactly what I need."

"Burgers up!" Burt called, he had pretty good timing when he wanted to. Rachel stood up abruptly and headed towards the chef of the day starting a conversation with Stacey about her favourite animals, for the moment staying away from Finn and not dwelling on the blossom of hope that she felt at his words seemed like the best option. If only she had noticed the smirk on Kurt's face that was shared by one Miss Mercedes.

_GLEE!_

**Hey guys! Please enjoy :D As always I am trying to keep this story fresh and interesting. I may incorporate a few of the new characters that will be arriving in Season 3 but mostly I want to bring in Samuel. Lame I know but I see him as Rachel's cousin who is trouble so his parents send him to live with the Berry's so he can sort himself out. Let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

By Monday everybody in Lima knew about two things; Sam's hand and the break up of Finn and Quinn. Apparently Finn had been underplaying just how mad Quinn had been given the more dramatic version of events Santana told her, she'd heard from her neighbour who works at the hair salon at the mall and saw the whole thing go down. Of course knowing Santana she had spiced things up a bit, somehow she doubted Quinn had tried to beat Finn to death with her shoe.

"I told you so." Santana greeted her, it was her standard greeting since she'd found out, it had also become the refrain of Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and Sean.

"They broke up, that doesn't mean Finn is interested in me." Rachel said blandly rolling her eyes, this was her standard reply. "Besides I have more interesting news."

"Please the break up of ex-preggers and frankenteen will be feeding the school's gossip hounds for at least the week. Some of the cheerios are already betting to see when Quinn tries to smack you down for stealing her man again, like he was ever hers to begin with!"

"Hudson wants you, the boy practically creams his jeans whenever you sing in glee. Why do you think he has to go the bathroom every time you bend over in your skirt?"

"You guys talking about Finn?" Mercedes interrupted leaning against the locker next to Rachel's. "You should have seen the way he was staring after Baby Barbra here on Saturday, he looked like Noah in the Notebook."

"Which part?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"You are both awful, Kurt please tell them that they are obviously reading far too much into this?" Rachel begged of her best friend needing an ally.

"Of course they are." He agreed easily. "He looked more like Lucas when Peyton said 'Someday' in One Tree Hill. He spent all of Saturday night in his room listening to eighties rock ballads and on Sunday he took over the dining room table and studied. **STUDIED**, Finn doesn't study, he stares at the books and hopes the information somehow transfers to his brain."

All three shared a knowing look and nodded, Mercedes had been inconsolable after that and refused to watch any scenes with that 'Horse-faced he-bitch' unless it was Peyton completely owning her. When he'd finally gotten back together with Peyton life was a lot easier.

"You're all terrible. He's probably very upset about breaking up with Quinn, first loves are the hardest to get over." Rachel scolded.

"Du'h that's why he dumped Quinn." Santana told her. "Because he's still in love with you-"

"His first love." Kurt finished. "You have to forgive the idiot he is after all a typical high school male."

"Which means he is ruled by his lower appendage and can't think straight when he's pissed off." Mercedes added. "Everybody knows he screwed up by going back to Quinn and he probably has some stupid reason that makes sense to him for why he did."

"He needed to get her out of his system." Rachel whispered blinking back tears. "He felt fireworks when he kissed her, that's what he said anyway."

"Fireworks?" Kurt snapped. "My oafish brother when back to that evil succubus for fireworks?"

"If I stayed with every person that gave me fireworks when we kissed I'd be dating half the school." Santana dismissed. "Fireworks don't mean anything, you need that electric shock that makes your toes curl, your stomach flip and your panties wet."

"Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?" Sam asked coming up behind them with Artie and Brittany.

"Kissing." Brittany told him. "It's a good kiss if you feel all of those things."

"Exactly." Santana smirked at her best friend.

"That's how I feel when Artie kisses me." Brittany declared slipping onto her boyfriend's lap. "And it's how Finn felt when he kissed Rachel."

"How do you know that?" Mercedes wanted to know, she was meant to be the gossip guru of the glee club.

"Last year after cheerios practice I saw Finn run into the bathroom, he was trying to cover the front of his pants with his hands but I could tell what had happened, I peaked in the auditorium and saw Rachel in there crying. Her lips were puffy so I knew they'd been kissing."

"She's like the Nancy Drew of sexual encounters." Artie said proudly. "My girl knows whenever someone is getting some."

"Do you know who my secret admirer is?"

"Of course, it's obvious!" Brittany smiled. "But I can't tell because I promised Sam I'd keep it a secret."

"And on that note we should get to class." Artie excused them and started them off towards the art room.

"AP Music is on the other side of the school, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Rachel reminded Kurt. "Isn't your health science class that way too San?"

"I can skip it, I'd rather see what lame ass line trouty mouth uses on Mercedes."

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and nodded linking an arm each through one of Santana's and leading her away.

"Don't worry Mercedes will tell me everything." Kurt assured her. "And Sam will tell Rachel his side, it's the next best thing to being there."

"Can't we take a little peak?" Santana pouted. "I love watching train wreck style confrontations."

"You forget mon amie, both Finn and Quinn are in your health science class." He reminded her. "And wouldn't you rather see that train wreck which at the very least assures blood?"

"Where have you been my whole life?" Santana proclaimed. "I think I might have to officially make you the fag to my hag."

"Just don't let Mercedes hear that." Kurt warned her, they were the originals.

"Santana please do not make this situation more awkward by riling up Quinn, she already refuses to accept that they've broken up and I'd rather not spend the day wondering when she's going to drown me in a slushee." Rachel pleaded as they reached their destination.

"I promise I won't make it more awkward." She held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

Kurt tried to hold in his snort while Rachel wearily accepted Santana's promise and headed into the classroom.

"You were never a scout of any kind."

"A promise is a promise, I wont make it awkward. I'll make it freaking entertaining for the rest of us though."

Smirking once more she blew a kiss to Kurt and sauntered into her class room zeroing in on Finn who was trying his best to melt into his desk and staring cagily at the door. She took the seat next to him and dropped her books on the table with a bang.

"So Finnocence what are you going to do to get my girl back?"

Finn looked over at her in surprise, was she offering to help him get Rachel back? That seemed odd, Santana had never done anything out of the kindness of the black hole that resided where her heart should be. He went to answer but his face was caught in a deer in the headlights expression before he could.

"You're in my seat."

The ice in her voice would probably cause the Sahara desert to freeze over.

"The way I hear it Frankenteen realised what a douche he's been and dumped your fat thinks-she's-better-than-she-is ass which would mean your seat would be not here."

"He didn't dump me." Quinn countered. "We're just taking some time apart."

"Like say from now until forever." Santana replied. "Face it, he doesn't want you, now you can be pathetic about it or you can get over it. Your choice."

"You don't know anything!"

"Just go Quinn, Santana's right. I don't want you and we're not taking a break or time apart or whatever else you think. I broke up with you. You need to understand that."

Quinn looked ready to return fire to the both of them, of course that was when Miss Pillsbury decided to start class.

"Good morning kids. Today we will be working in groups and studying mental disorders."

Santana shot her hand up.

"Finn, Quinn and I will be a group. Can we study Megalomania?"

Miss Pillsbury smiled mistakenly believing that someone in her class was excited for learning. She was wrong so very wrong.

"That sounds perfect Santana."

_GLEE!_

**Hey guys, evil laugh you/ll have to wait until next time to see what went down between Samcedes and in health class, let me know which feels more urgent and you may get a surprise early update! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Kurt rolled his eyes staring at Rachel who herself was staring despondently at the wall evidently praying it would turn into a window so she could see what Santana was up to.

"Stop torturing yourself sweetie." Kurt whispered. "It's not like she can make it any worse."

"You and I both know that's a lie." She whispered back.

"Don't bother straining your ears, we'll be able to hear Quinn trying to kill Santana by the dumb jocks chanting 'Chick fight!' over and over." He rolled his eyes, it would barely be a fight, Santana would have her hogtied in seconds.

"I'm sorry are we boring you two?" Mr. Schuester interrupted, the rest of the class; mainly the kids that played in the school band all turned to look at them.

"Sorry sir." Rachel said softly, her cheeks tinged crimson. "To answer your earlier question, the Gershwins."

"Correct, now would you two please wait until after class to continue this conversation?"

"BITCH!"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other for just a second before bolting out the door, Mr Schuester hot on their heels.

"WHORE!"

Kurt managed to skid into the room where Miss. Pillsbury was unsuccessfully trying to separate the two former cheerios, Quinn was pulling on Santana's extensions while the Latina punched at Quinn's chest. Finn was sitting behind them looking shell-shocked and not moving. A rapid fire of Spanish flew from Santana's mouth and judging from Mr. Schuester's stony look it was definitely an insult.

"SANTANA!" Rachel screamed grabbing a hold on her ankle and pulling while Kurt did the same to Quinn. "Violence never solves anything!"

"Bitch started it!" Santana yelled tossing the blonde hair she had yanked at the floor, her nails were seriously messed up from this.

"You said I was obsessed with popularity because it was the only delusional power I would ever have in life before I got knocked up again, had a facelift and overdosed on painkillers!"

"You are obsessed with popularity! You have delusions of grandeur!" Santana snorted. "I was merely using you as an example for our project!"

Kurt gasped, who would of thought that Santana would one day quote _Wicked_? He would have hugged her if he wasn't afraid of her still feeling homicidal.

"What were you studying?" Kurt chuckled. "Megalomania?"

Quinn glared at him, it was the medusa of glares and he managed to pale even further.

"See?" Santana smirked smoothing down her hair. "It's not my fault she can't handle the truth but then again that's never been her forte. Tell me again about how you got pregnant in a hot tub?"

"Santana, Principal Figgins office now." Mr. Schuester ordered. "Rachel go with her."

Quinn smiled victoriously, Santana just flipped her off while Rachel dragged her away.

"Kurt take Quinn to my office while I call her parents."

"I didn't do anything!" Quinn protested wrenching her arm from Kurt's grasp.

"That's right Quinn, you never do anything." Finn said tonelessly. "You're always the victim, everyone has it out for you, it's never your fault."

"Kurt now." Mr. Schuester's mouth sit in a firm line. "I'll make sure this is taken care of."

Miss. Pillsbury nodded still processing what had happened.

"Can you look after my class next door?" He whispered to her, she nodded slightly.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn called out. "If it matters at all, Quinn punched first."

The curly-haired teacher just nodded and left pulling out his cellphone, he had every glee kid's home number programmed.

"Ms. Fabray? This is Will Schuester from the school...Yes the glee coach... You need to come to the school, there's been an incident... She's fine, I'll explain when you get here... Thank you."

He stopped outside his office, Quinn was yelling at Kurt who was trying to yell back and getting cut off.

"Sounds like you got a little drama in that family of yours Schuester." Sue goaded strolling past. "You going to recruit that big purple dinosaur to teach your kids about loving one another?"

"Not right now Sue." He bit back pulling open his office door and slamming it shut behind him. "Quinn, sit. Kurt you can go back to class now."

Kurt made a face wishing he had had time to recruit Lauren to set up hidden cameras in here. Oh well, at least now he could spy on Mercedes and Sam.

_GLEE!_

**Hey guys, I think I need to devote an entire chapter to the Quinn/Judy/Schuester convo, hence the shorty chapter. But hey stress-less, I always deliver! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

KBy the time glee rolled around everyone knew what had happened that morning, everyone was so focussed on the would-be cat fight that barely anyone noticed the weave wearing diva and trouty mouthed footballer holding hands.

"Tell me everything!" Kurt demanded latching onto the joined hands. "Well after I tell you what happened with Quinn and Santana."

"Brittany already told us." Sam said. "One of the girl's in the class posted it all over facebook."

"Does anyone know what happened at the meeting?" Tina asked, she enjoyed gossip as much as the next girl, especially gossip as juicy as this.

"Principal Figgins suspended Santana for the rest of the day and she has to see Miss Pillsbury tomorrow." Rachel answered taking her seat. "Technically Quinn hit her first and she had a right to defend herself."

"You didn't need my hidden cameras to hear what happened in Mr Schue's office, I had a free and I could hear the yelling from the library, Quinn's mum went completely psycho." Lauren revealed.

"On Mr Schue?" Artie asked.

"On Quinn, I heard it all the way in the chemistry lab. She was screaming at her about embarrassing the family and enrolling her in St. Margaret's."

"That goodie-goodie holier-than-thou private school?" Puck made a face. "The girl's there are so uptight and not in the good way."

"What's the bad way?" Brittany wanted to know.

"Guys I'm sorry but glee has to be cancelled today." Mr Schuester announced hurrying into the room looking the very definition of frazzled. "I have some things to attend to so just keep practising the numbers we have set up from Nationals."

"But Mr Schue I needed to talk to you about the duet." Sam spoke up.

"You did?" Rachel blurted out confused, the duet was going well, or at least she thought it was.

"Rachel and I have been practising and it sounds fine but we just don't have the romantic chemistry the song needs. I think someone else needs to sing with her."

"What?" She screeched. "Sam! You haven't mentioned this concern of yours in any of our rehearsals, we've already choreographed the whole thing, Kurt and I don't have that kind of chemistry either, Mike's voice isn't strong enough for competition and Artie can't do the choreography!"

"So either Puck or Finn will have to take Sam's place." Mr Schue deduced quickly. "Both of you run through the song with Rachel be ready to perform for the group tomorrow we'll take a vote on who sings the song better and they can be our duet for Nationals."

"No can do Mr Schue." Puck shook his head. "I promised my boy I wouldn't sing with my Jewish-American Princess anymore."

"Finn!" Rachel snapped glaring at her ex-boyfriend. "You have no say in who I do or do not sing with."

"But I do and I'm not singing with you." Puck said all but poking out his tongue. "Looks like it'll be Finchel take 2 for Nationals."

Sam shrugged helplessly at Rachel who was glaring daggers at him.

"Come on Rach don't you want us to have the best possible chance of winning?" Sam pleaded hoping to appeal to her competitive side.

"You know very well why I am upset and it has nothing to do with our chances of winning!"

"I know but Rachel you need to sing this with Finn considering you wrote it about your relationship." Sam whispered making sure no one else heard that last part. "It'll be good for you."

"If this backfires which I believe it will, you and you alone will be held responsible for what happens." Rachel threatened, not exactly conceding defeat she accepted the music sheet of her duet she had given Sam a week earlier.

"I don't have to sing with you, I'm sure Mike can re-arrange the choreography so that Artie can do it." Finn suggested tugging on his ear.

"Actually no he can't, the song works incredibly well with the choreography that we've already worked out." Rachel handed him the music. "Practice it tonight, we can get together before school if you have any problems."

Not giving him a chance to say anything else she strode out of the room pulling out her phone and dialling Santana's number, if there was a conspiracy going on to reunite Finchel she would know about it.

_GLEE!_

**I know, I know. The Will/Quinn/Judy convo is not here. The reason? Let's just say something DID happen in that meeting, something that needs to be explored more closely, something that would cause Mr Schuester to cancel glee... **


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

They'd gotten lucky; so far everyone had been too focussed on the whole drama-rama with Santana and Quinn, then they were focussed on Sam bowing out of the duet; under the threat of pain from Kurt, Mercedes and Santana, not that anyone knew that. So they'd lucked out on having to explain their new coupledom until Rachel had calmed down and was no longer steaming about singing with Finn.

"Now my darling diva I need details, I need the full surround sound 3D experience as in body language, eye and facial expressions, everything." Kurt ordered over skype enjoying the three-way conversation; he could see Mercedes rolling her eyes even though her giant smile gave away that she didn't mind, Rachel was making notes on her music sheets but still paying attention she was the Queen of the multitask.

"Okay so after you guys bailed..."

_MERCEDES VERSION OF EVENTS_

"So." Mercedes laughed lightly. "Should I call you Sam or Secret Admirer?"

"Sam's fine." He replied scratching his head. "I guess the secret's out of the bag."

"I had no idea it was you." Mercedes comforted slightly. "Seriously on the short list of people who I thought were capable of putting this much thought and planning into wooing me, your name never came up."

"Thanks." Sam said drily. "Just what every guy wants to here."

"That's not what I meant!" She rushed to explain. "I just didn't think I was your type, I mean nobody is about to confuse me for stick figure barbie or junior, you know?"

"That's one of the things I like about you, you're not like everyone else and you are damn proud of that."

"Well who wouldn't be proud of all this?" She motioned to herself and smiled. Sam took the opportunity to check her out and smiled trying to dodge her swats at him.

"Does that mean you aren't completely disappointed?"

"Definitely on the opposite end of that spectrum." Mercedes assured him reaching down for his hand. "So I think there's a question you're supposed to ask me."

"Right, Mercedes Jones would you go on a date with me?" Sam asked even going so far as to get down on bended knee which caused Mercedes to laugh.

"Yeah I can do that." Mercedes agreed. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Are you sure you can?" He replied.

Mercedes just smiled tightening her grip on his hand before leading him off to their study hall.

_END FLASHBACK_

Kurt squealed loudly clapping his hands, he was already mentally compiling a list of things they were going to do on their future double dates.

"That was a lot more interesting than Sam's version of events. I asked her out and she said yes." Rachel mimicked Sam completely failing at sounding remotely like him. "He gave none of those details."

"He's a teenage boy." Kurt pointed out. "A straight one at that, he has no sense of immortalising the important moments of his relationship."

"I'll let him know." Mercedes laughed. "We're going out on Friday night. He wont tell me where but being Lima I'm guessing Breadsticks."

"I bet Rachel knows."

"I bet she does." Rachel agreed smiling into the camera. "And it's not Breadsticks, it's much, much better than that."

"Tell me!" Mercedes demanded. "I can't plan my outfit if I have no idea where I'm going!"

"Dress up but not too much. Think special but not formal." Rachel said slowly. "And don't even think about trying to get it out of me Kurt, my lips are sealed!"

Before he could protest she ended the conversation and snapped her computer shut. As happy as she was for Mercedes and Sam she had other things to worry about. Specifically singing the song she had written with the person it was about, she could only hope he didn't realise that. Of course even she knew that was a foolish hope.

_GLEE!_

Was it really appropriate for Mr Schuester to come to her house? I mean wasn't that against some kind of teacher-student code? Her mother was meant to come to the school and sort all of this out but Mr Schuester had insisted that it was important and it was something he needed to discuss with both of her parents even though she only saw her father on alternate weekends and some holidays. So here she was seated between her parents on the couch with her glee club coach sitting opposite them his hands clasped around a cup of rapidly cooling coffee.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand what we are doing here, Quinnie was provoked by that horrible girl and she will be disciplined for that." Judy said sipping her tea.

"It's not just about today." Mr Schuester replied. "I'm sorry to say but this has been brewing for a while and I'm guilty of ignoring it but I will not let that happen anymore."

"I'm sure we don't know what you mean." Mr Fabray said patting Quinn's knee awkwardly, his way of dealing had been to pretend her pregnancy had never happened.

"Do you know Rachel Berry?"

Quinn scowled at the name, of course it was about the hobbit, wasn't it always?

"She's that little brunette thing in your little club." Judy said slowly. "What does she have to do with all of this?"

"Would you like to answer that Quinn?" Mr Schuester prodded, she fixed her worst glare on him, the one she had learned from Coach Sylvester. "I guess not. Quinn and Rachel have quite a few issues, stemming mainly from the fact that Quinn can be a bully."

"She deserves it." Quinn snarled in spite of herself. "If she had kept her grubby manhands off of my boyfriend my life would be fine!"

"What is she talking about?" Mr Fabray asked Judy seeming to forget Mr Schuester was here.

"Quinn blames Rachel for her getting pregnant, but her treatment of Rachel goes back to before that."

"Like you care, you never do anything, you hate her just as much as the rest of us do. You yell at her too." Quinn snapped crossing her arms. "Remember?"

"And I am choosing to do something about that." Mr Schuester said softly. "Rachel is a headstrong girl and is bullied daily for that."

"Please tell me you haven't been bullying anyone Quinn."

"Here are several written complaints that Rachel had lodged against your daughter that Coach Sylvester managed to squash. I also have printouts of the comments she has posted on Rachel's myspace page as well as my own experiences of Quinn calling Rachel names and threatening her." Mr Schuester handed over the stack of papers Emma had given him, he'd chosen not to ask how she had gotten it.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Judy gasped. "I am appalled by this."

"Now I know that Quinn is not a bad person but right now I believe she is acting out and I would be remiss as her teacher if I didn't at least try to help her." Mr Schuester rushed to explain, he wasn't here to get Quinn grounded for all eternity.

"I don't need your help."

"I think you do." Mr Schuester countered. "The last year did happen and it wasn't anyone's fault but your own. You make your own decisions Quinn and I believe that it's time for you to accept that."

"But-"

"No buts, you chose to do what you did and you can't erase that. I know Emma recommended several therapists for you after Beth was born, did you see any of them?"

"No. I'm not crazy." Quinn replied. "I didn't need to talk to a therapist."

"Perhaps you should Quinnie." Judy said. "I was so happy to have you home that I let you act like nothing was wrong like it never happened but it did and we all need to deal with that, together, as a family."

"Family therapy?" Mr Fabray snorted.

"Snort all you like Russell but this is not something we can ignore any longer. I'll make the appointment tomorrow. Thank you for bringing this to our attention Mr Schuester." Judy stood up and shook his hand. "I think there are some things we all need to discuss now."

"Quinn my door is always open to you, I'd hate to see you lose yourself over this." Mr Schuester paused hoping to see a slight nod or even eye contact but nothing came. "I'll see myself out."

He was in the car and driving to Emma's house before he even realised it, perhaps Quinn wasn't the only one who needed to talk to someone. Maybe all anyone needs is for someone to listen.

_GLEE!_

**So guys, the drama is building. So what happens next? How will Finn react to the song? Will he realise who it is about? Will Rachel kill Sam for backing out? I know that but for you guys? Sadly you just have to tune in next time to find out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

It was a true test of friendship, of that he was certain. The sheer fact that he hadn't yet screamed his head off for someone to forcibly remove Finn from his room showed that.

"I just don't get it, what does only almost here mean anyway?" Finn asked making a face. Since Kurt had been in his room on a very important conference call; his words of course, Finn had decided to visit with Sean and hopefully with his insight find out what the hell kind of song this was.

"It's an expression of pain." Sean said slowly. "Only almost here. It's like when she really needs you, you're only there physically, not mentally or emotionally."

"Is it about me?"

"I don't know." Sean replied honestly. "I've never heard this song before but it does sound like her and I sincerely doubt it is about that Jesse guy. Maybe it's not about anyone, maybe she saw a movie and was inspired by the situation."

"Oh yeah this is right out of _Funny Girl_." Finn mocked. "It's about me and what a douche I am."

"Well we are all in agreement on the whole you being a douche thing." Sean laughed. "It's just a song."

"No it's not just a song, with Rachel it's never just a song. She wrote this, I don't know if she wrote it when we were together or when we were broken up but either way from what you are saying, this song is about me not being enough for her." The tall teen grumbled throwing himself onto the couch.

"It's not about being not enough for her, it's more about being not all there and face it Finn you may have been her boyfriend in private but once you were in that school you always were concerned about your reputation why else would you barely defend her and actually laugh when she was insulted?" Sean reasoned. "We've been through this before and you know I hate repeating myself. You're a jerk, Rachel reacted badly, you're both at fault, blah, blah, blah."

"I'm trying to make all of that up to her. I love her." Finn rubbed his hands over his face. "I need to practice this again."

"Fine but the only reason I'm comfortable enough to do sing a love song with you is because I have a girlfriend I am in love with and I am an awesome friend." Sean reminded him. "And no one else will ever know."

"Deal." Finn agreed quickly, he could already imagine the heckling he'd get from Puck over this. Opening his mouth he started them off concentrating not on the words but on his tone, his pitch and his facial expression, all things Rachel had drilled into him.

After the twelfth run through Sean had basically thrown him out of the house after telling him to man up and just ask Rachel if the song was about him, that or write his own song in return. And sure, he could have done that, but he opted for a different approach. By now Kurt should be off the phone and well into his night time moisturising routine, if he was lucky he'd catch him off guard and he'd blab, not that Kurt was all that good at keeping secrets anyway.

_GLEE! _

Sam wanted to glare at Rachel but really it was kind of his fault he was even up this early, if he hadn't opted out of the duet after being convinced by Mercedes and Kurt to jump on the good ship Finchel then Rachel wouldn't have to meet with Finn at this god awful time to practice the duet. He knew the two of them had insane chemistry with their duets and he was definitely hoping that it would shine through and Rachel's competitive spirit would persuade her to agree once and for all to do the duet with Finn at Nationals. Of course neither Kurt nor Mercedes had factored in Rachel demanding his presence during the duet.

"Let's get this over with." Rachel said sourly under her breath to Sam. "Are you ready to go Finn?"

"Uh yeah sure, why is Sam here?" Finn asked confused, he couldn't exactly ask Rachel about the song with Sam present. Kurt had given the same advice to him that Sean had; ask Rachel. Only he had been more adamant.

"Sam already knows the choreography and the song, he is here to help." Rachel answered quickly.

"So did you guys write it together?"

"No this one's all Rachel." Sam called out from his seat at the piano. "She showed it to me when we were writing our song together, she's got tons of 'em."

"Really? I didn't realise you'd kept up the song writing after Regionals."

"I find it very therapeutic being able to put my thoughts to paper constructively, at least this way all the hurt and pain I have endured can help me in a positive manner now if you'd stop procrastinating I really think we should start on the song?" Rachel pointedly looked at the crumpled paper Fin was grasping.

"Right yeah, I was just wondering when you wrote it, I mean it seems pretty personal and I thought you only started righting songs before Regionals."

"I did and I've continued writing as I mentioned before, I wrote the song recently and yes it is personal."

"Uh Finn?" Sam stammered. "I think you guys should just sing the song." Pulling out his guitar he started to play the melody slowly; this had been his contribution, putting her lyrics to music.

"_Did I hear you right?_

_'Cause I thought you said_

_Let's think it over._

_You have been my life_

_And I never planned_

_growing old without you." _

Finn tried to moved towards Rachel but she kept out of his grasp, always moving just before he could get to her.

"_Shadows bleeding through the light_

_Where the love once shined so bright_

_Came without a reason_

_Don't let go of us tonight _

_Love's not always black and white_

_Haven't I always loved you?"_

Finn backed away from her while she strode forward confidently so she could sing.

"_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's not enough_

_And when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

_'Cause you're only almost here."_

Sad that she wouldn't even look at him he could feel that emotion seeping into his voice, he never thought he'd actually feel so bad doing something he loved so much.

"_I would change the world_

_If I had a chance._

_Oh wont you let me?_

_Treat me like a child,_

_Throw your arms around me_

_Oh please protect me."_

Finally facing him she forced herself to look him square in the eyes unashamed by the tears that coated her brown orbs, it would be the first time they'd sang together without the group for a long time.

"_Bruised and battered by your words,_

_Dazed and shuttered, now it hurts."_

He sang out the next line with such sweet sorrow, funny she'd never really understood the expression before.

"_Haven't I always loved you?" _

Sam felt very awkward strumming his guitar while Rachel sang her heart out to Finn, all the pain and anguish she had felt during their relationship, it was definitely like reading her diary, he felt dirty like he was interrupting a very intimate exchange.

"_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's not enough_

_And when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

_'Cause you're only almost here."_

The tension between them was palpable, Finn was sure even the seats in the auditorium could feel it.

"_Bruised and battered by your words,_

_Dazed and shuttered, now it hurts."_

His voice almost cracked on the last word.

"_Haven't I always loved you?" _

Rachel belted out her lyrics smiling in spite of it, it was freeing singing these words to Finn, perhaps Sam was right in that respect.

"_But when I need you_

_You're almost here." _

Finn's tone turned husky over his line, emotion choking him.

"_Well I never knew how far behind I left you." _

Rachel stared at the back of his head, her arms holding herself tightly.

"_And when I hold you you're almost here." _

Finn looked her dead on and sang the line directly to her, like he really was apologising.

"_Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted."_

Rachel pushed on trying not to let his sad face bother her.

"_And now I'm with you I'm close to tears." _

He almost whispered his last line, his voice was so quiet.

"_'Cause I know I'm almost here."_

Rachel bit her lip, her voice coming out steadier than she herself was.

"_Only almost here." _

Finn could only think of one thing; it hadn't been nearly that emotional or confronting when he had practised with Sean.

"Whoa." Sam breathed out. "That was definitely better than when he sang it."

"I suppose Finn did bring the emotional depth required." Rachel said grudgingly, truth be told she was still rather shaken by the emotions she had felt singing with him again.

"So should we sing it again?" Finn offered expecting her to require them to run through the song at least three times before she was satisfied.

"You've got the words done and the basic emotional nuances needed, I think your time would be better spent learning the choreography. Sam?"

The floppy haired blonde happy to be doing something that didn't feel like spying jumped up and started showing Finn the steps explaining the reasoning behind each.

"So we're going to be up in the wings and stuff?"

"Actually one of you will be on stage at all times. While you sing Rachel will be on the top floor, you'll spot her and try to make your way to her but she'll move back to the stage for her lines before you can reach her. Every time you come near you'll always miss."

"Because I'm only almost here." Finn said softly, he got it now. It was exactly what Sean had said and he understood it but more than that, he hated it. How could you be with someone if you felt like you were never with them? Like they were always keeping a part of them separate from you? Just thinking about it made his head hurt, he didn't want to think about what it could do to a persons heart.

_GLEE!_

**Song credit goes to Brian McFadden and Delta Goodrem, check it out because it really is a great song. Hopefully I conveyed the tension well. Now that they've sung it once how will they deal when they sing it again? In front of the glee club and in particular a very pissed off blonde who is not named Sam or Brittany... **


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

To Rachel's displeasure the group had unanimously voted for her and Finn to sing the duet together, neither Santana nor Kurt had been subtle about their votes with the former poking out her tongue and the latter making kissy faces, the more those two hung out the more they rubbed off on each other. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. Quinn was still suspended and had been absent from the vote not that it would have mattered. Mr Schue had presented them both with a schedule he had coordinated that detailed all of the overlapping times they had where they could practice, her life would now be spent singing a heartbreak song with the guy who broke her heart. She didn't know what she had done in a previous life but it must have been something very unpleasant to deserve this.

"I can't listen to this again Rachel, if I could I would rip off my own ears before listening to it." Sean groaned. "I've had Finn already grilling me over this, I even practised with him and before you ask no mom didn't tape it and you will never see or hear it."

"It's nice that he's spending time here again." Rachel said absently. "I know you missed him."

"Changing of the subject, not a half bad attempt." Sean said admiringly. "Now I refuse to listen to the song but what kind of self-appointed shrink would I be if I didn't listen to how this was making you feel."

"Crazy." She answered simply. "In a word crazy. I have Finn with his puppy dog eyes and his pout singing to me while also trying to tell me he's realised his mistakes and he loves me. It's cruel, why can't he just leave me alone since he'll tire of me anyway and run back to whatever girl he feels fireworks with next."

"Not to completely insult my own gender but Finn is just a teenage guy, one that is fairly susceptible to peer pressure and is fairly stubborn and prideful. What will it take for you to believe he's changed and is ready to be the guy for you?"

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." Rachel recited. "I'm not ready to be fooled for a third time."

"But what if this is for real, what if Finn really is ready for you and you miss your chance?" Sean pleaded hoping to appeal to her romantic side.

"Then like Barbra in _The Way We Were_-"

"Life isn't a Barbra Streisand movie and in real life she's happily married!" Sean interrupted. "You love Finn, he loves you. It's a shame that you guys are always just too proud or stubborn to be together."

"Sean." Rachel said softly. "Why are you pushing so strongly for this?"

"Because I believe him." He answered honestly. "And really who wouldn't fall in love with Miss Rachel Berry? You can't blame him for wanting a chance to make it work."

"You say all the sweet things."

"Well don't tell Hanna, she still thinks I'm tough." Sean bragged waggling his eyebrows.

"Somehow I'm sure you keep the sweetest things for her." Rachel said leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Don't forget to practice you're breathing, I expect you to be able to get through that whole song next week!"

Sean groaned, he'd almost managed to get her to forget that he'd messed up on the chorus but he'd forgotten the cardinal rule: Rachel Berry never forgets.

_GLEE!_

He'd waited until Rachel had left feeling like a perve for hiding in the bushes. Sean had groaned upon his entrance but listened to him before imparting some words of wisdom on him. It was those words of wisdom that he was using right now. He needed to show Rachel he was a better man and he thought he'd figured out how to do it. She'd tried to tell him how she felt at Regionals when she had sung _Get It Right _but he'd been too big a dumbass to understand. He'd finally gotten it and even if he hadn't _Almost Here_ really hammered it home. So that brought him to here, sitting by the lake where he had gone with Rachel while she sung that spiritual song and they'd had picnics in the summer. It seemed right, like he could escape from everything and just focus on Rachel and him. Better man, better man, better man. It kept rolling around his head.

_You make me want to be a better man._

That was it. That was the line. He wrote down all the things that he loved about her. Her big chocolate eyes that he always felt like he was drowning in. The way his skin tingles over and over again from the the slightest touch. How she makes him feel like he can be so much more, that he is so much more.

_There's something about your eyes,_

_that makes me search my soul. _

His pen scratched across the paper, words literally pouring out of him in a way they never had in school. The ink splattered paper, scarred from his messy scrawl was barely legible to anyone but him. This was it, this was his way of showing Rachel he was ready for her.

Glee couldn't roll around fast enough for his liking, he'd had to wait all through Thursday until Friday's practice, biting his lip to keep from breaking into song whenever he was around Rachel. He'd basically pounced on Mr Schuester before he could get them start practising for Nationals pleading with him to let him sing. He'd actually been hard to convince, wanting to concentrate on Nationals but Finn wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay guys listen up Finn here has something he wants to share with us before we work on our group number so lets give it up for Finn!"

Kurt looked alarmed, usually he'd hear Finn practising before he performed, Puck looked confused since he hadn't been asked to play guitar and Rachel looked scared thought she tried to hide it, a newly returned Quinn on the other hand looked victorious like she expected this to be a love song to her, his performance was sure to disappoint her in that respect.

"Uh I wrote this a couple of days ago after my friend Sean told me that I needed to show Rachel I was committed to being best person I could be for if I wanted her back. So Rachel, I want you to really listen because I mean every word."

She coloured slightly at him aping her own words back at her, Santana and Kurt both clamped a hand down on her arms to keep her from bolting, they'd gotten to know her all too well.

"_There's something bout your eyes, _

_that makes me search my soul. _

_They make me try to realise, _

_I'm trying to be a better man." _

He was singing completely unaccompanied, mainly because he hadn't arranged any music and because he wanted her to really feel the words without anything else clouding it. 

"_You got to know what's on my mind, _

_I will give you all my time. _

_Oh I feel for you baby, Yes I do, _

_All I want is you."_

He made sure he was staring at her the whole time, their eyes locked and not moving away. Neither of them would be able to pretend like they didn't feel anything because they couldn't lie with their eyes. 

"_And when I search my soul I find, _

_A better place _

_To be around. _

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind, _

_But will I make it through in time? _

_And when I search my soul I find, _

_You make me wanna be yeah, _

_A better man." _

Stepping away from the centre of the room he made his way to Rachel's chair kneeling in front of it ignoring the not so hushed whispers around him. 

"_I've never felt so in love, _

_The way I feel _

_When you touch. _

_Although it doesn't sound that much _

_All I have to do is look in your eyes. _

_You gotta know what's on my mind, _

_I will give you all my time. _

_I feel for you baby, yes I do _

_All I want is you."_

Okay so maybe Puck would tease him about this until the end of time but he kind of teared up, he could actually feel the tears lining his eyes. Rachel always said the best solos made you cry, he just never realised the singer could cry too. 

"_And when I search my soul I find, _

_A better place _

_To be around. _

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind, _

_But will I make it through in time? _

_And when I search my soul I find _

_A better place _

_To be around. _

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind, _

_You make me wanna be, yeah _

_A better man, _

_Alright."_

He backed away slightly blinking back the tears, the energy between them was palpable and he was feeling overwhelmed but the song was more important. He had to finish. 

"_I wanna take you higher, _

_I wanna reach for the sky, _

_I wanna show you fire, _

_I'll never tell you goodbye. _

_I wanna take you higher,_

_I wanna reach for the sky,_

_I wanna show you fire,_

_I'll never tell you goodbye._

_You're on my mind." _

The knuckles on Santana and Kurt's fists were practically white from how tightly they were holding her, she was completely tense and was probably already plotting ways to kill them for this.

"_And when I search my soul I find, _

_A better place _

_To be around. _

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind, _

_But will I make it through in time? _

_And when I search my soul I find, _

_A better place _

_To be around. _

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind, _

_You make me wanna be, yeah _

_A better man."_

He dropped his head after he sang the last song surreptitiously wiping away his tears. Mr Schue applauded loudly beyond proud that his student had written something he so obviously needed to say.

"That sounded like a lame boy band song." Quinn said snootily.

"Says the girl who passed out at an NSYNC concert." Santana snapped back. "Not bad Hudson, a little sappy but not bad."

"I thought it was sweet." Tina shrugged rubbing noses with Mike who agreed.

"Nothing pussy about my boy owning up to his mistakes, he's made a hundred he doesn't want losing Berry forever to be a hundred and one." Puck said approvingly.

With that everyone turned to Rachel waiting for a reaction, no one with more baited breath than Finn.

"I liked it." She stated simply. To anyone else it seemed like an innocent enough remark but to Finn it meant something more, he'd used those exact words on prom night and they'd meant more then too.

_GLEE!_

**Song credit to my fav boy band of all time the awesome and unappreciated 5ive. Ooh la la, what will happen now? Has Finn's song made Rachel change her mind? Or did it do nothing? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Amazingly he felt even further apart from her, which was weird since they were spending more time together than ever. Too bad it was all business. Sure when they sang it was emotional but the second they stopped it was all business, tone, pitch, dance steps, never them.

"This is killing me." Finn groaned collapsing on his bed. "Are you seriously painting your nails?"

"It's called a pedicure and you should look into it with those man claws." Kurt said snippily. "So I take it the duet isn't coming along?"

"No the duet is awesome, she's avoiding talking to me about everything else by focussing on the song and just the song."

"Classic Berry behaviour." Kurt sighed shaking his head. "I honestly thought the song was a step in the right direction but now she's running scared. I think we need to call in the big guns."

"What?"

"We were content to stay on the sidelines but obviously we can't leave this entirely up to the two of you if we want this fixed within the next century." Kurt was already thumbing away at his phone. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon."

Finn buried his head back in his pillow and chose to ignore his brother, he didn't know what he was talking about half the time anyway.

"Nice to see he's finally pulled his head out of his ass and asked for help." Santana greeted him hoisting herself up on his desk.

"I think not-so-Romeo here needs all the help he can get." Mercedes agreed dragging Sam in behind her and plopping onto Finn's bed.

"I just think it's romantic." Blaine said sitting on the floor. "I think singing to her was definitely a step in the right direction."

"He needs to be all Seth proofing his love to Summer in The O.C. Season 1." Mercedes called out. "Girl would love to see white boy make an ass of himself by professing his love for her in front of the entire school."

"The idea is to get Finchel back together not get Finn killed." Kurt reminded them.

"Right because your idea of locking them in a room together is so solid." Santana snorted.

"I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas!" Kurt shot back.

"They could, oh I don't know actually talk about stuff?"

"That's actually not bad." Blaine said slowly. "If she were talking to him it would be almost foolproof."

"That's where being locked in a room would work." Kurt said smugly crossing his arms.

"Rachel's scream could pierce glass." Sam pointed out. "Plus I'm pretty sure if she screamed half the police in town would come running."

"It doesn't have to be a room." Santana said slowly.

"I know that smirk, that's your I'm a genius and have a scheme smirk." Mercedes noted suspiciously. "Spill."

"It's so simple and yet so perfect." She said slowly arching an eyebrow. "We're having a Finchelvention."

"A what now?" Sam asked confused.

"We tell Rachel to come over here because we're having an intervention for Mr Schue for his addiction to sweater vests but when she gets here the real intervention is for her to get back together with Finnocence." Santana explained.

"A sweater vest intervention?" Blaine snorted.

"You pick the fake intervention, I'll call Puck and Brittany." Santana waved her hand already pulling out her phone.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Finn asked head still firmly in his pillow.

"Nope you're in this intervention too." Mercedes snapped. "By the end of it y'all either by Finchel or Finn and Rachel and maybe we can go a week without drama ruining our glee club."

"We should probably work out who's calling Rachel and what they're going to say." Sam suggested.

"Oh I've got that covered." Blaine said. "Kurt sweetie we know you love her but we've been talking and we think you need to stop talking about Pippa."

"But she's stunning!" Kurt gasped.

"She's not even royalty and her ass isn't even that hot." Mercedes said nonplussed. "We've all talked about and trust me Rach will show if it means we don't have to listen to another diatribe about her royal hotness."

"Some people just don't appreciate unique beauty." Kurt sniffed to himself refusing his boyfriends attempts to comfort him, he was one of _them_. He'd get them to understand the importance of Pippa Middleton later, right now he had a speech to write for his brother and his best friend.

_GLEE!_

**Yes it's filler but I couldn't exactly cut up an Finchelvention now could I? Brace yourselves because it's going to be memorable! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Rachel had stuffed her already prepared note cards in her purse and hightailed it to the Hudmel house. She loved Kurt, he was her best friend after all but she doubted that a musical based around a woman who was know mainly for her derriere was hardly broadway material.

She was surprised by how many cars were crowded in the street, she recognised several as glee club members, Mercedes had probably strong armed them into showing up since she doubted Puck cared about Kurt's obsession. Rachel checked her purse to make sure the notes she had made on how to stage a successful intervention she had collated earlier.

"Hey Berry." Puck greeted swinging an arm around her shoulder. "You ready for this?"

"Noah did you seriously bring beer to an intervention?"

"It's not like it's an intervention for an alcoholic." Puck defended letting themselves into the house. "I guess we're the lucky last to arrive."

Rachel rolled her house and hung up her coat, honestly given his mother he really should have better manners.

"WE'RE IN THE BASEMENT!" Mercedes screamed up the stairs effectively informing the whole neighbourhood where she could be found.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked taking in the serious expressions of the entire Glee Club minus Quinn and Mr Schue sitting in a solemn semi-circle with a hastily painted intervention sign hang above Kurt's bed. Finn was sitting in one chair with an empty chair beside him facing the semi-circle.

"Rachel sweetie, this a Finchelvention." Kurt announced guiding her to the empty chair. "As your friends and glee family we cannot allow this go on any longer."

"You guys are driving all of us nuts." Mercedes added.

"So we've decided since you two can't be trusted to sort out your relationship we'll have to do it for you." Blaine continued.

"And you agreed to this?" Rachel asked Finn not sure whether to be offended, amused or a combination of the two.

"Santana threatened to cut off a certain body part with rusty rails and staple them to my forehead if I didn't sit down shut up and do what she wanted." Finn replied. "She showed me the nails and staple gun."

"I wasn't really going to use them." Santana said coyly. "Probably."

"I found that oddly sexy." Lauren said winking at the Latina, Puck sitting next to her was smiling, obviously various scenarios were now running through his head, ones that had nothing to do with the reason they were here.

"We're getting off topic." Artie interrupted. "You guys are our friends and we want you to be happy."

"And you guys are only super happy when you're together." Brittany smiled. "I miss you being all Finchelly, Glee isn't as fun when you guys aren't singing sappy songs to each other and making sex eyes."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit." Puck choked out. "I don't miss that shit but I am sick of watching Hudson moon after Rachel. If I wanted to see that I'd grow a vagina and watch _The Notebook_."

"So if I am to understand this correctly, you are staging an intervention until Finn and I agree to date again because our separation is annoying you?"

"When you say it like that you make it sound bad." Sam complained. "We just want you guys to be back to your hopelessly in love selves, everybody knows you're going to get back together anyway so why waste the time in between with petty squabbles?"

"You are on thin ice Samson Jeremiah Evans." Rachel said sharply.

"Dude you're full name is Samon Jeremiah?" Santana laughed.

"I told you that in confidence!" Sam complained.

"And I told you several things in confidence that you seem to have conveniently forgotten since you are going along with this ridiculous scheme!"

"Don't get mad at my boy." Mercedes said defending Sam. "I invoked the girlfriend code. That's why Mike's here too, he thinks it should be up to you guys."

"Well at least some of our friends can appreciate the sensitivity of the situation and our right to privacy." Rachel sniffed.

"Rachel why do you think getting back together with Finn is a bad idea?" Kurt asked trying to get the intervention going.

"We've already attempted a relationship twice and both twice they were disasters. I can't trust that when something happens that instead of trusting me and talking to me about it he wont just run back to Quinn." Rachel explained. "Obviously he still has feelings for her given the very nature of her betrayal and that he could forgive her so easily."

"That was a pretty asshole move." Santana agreed. "Bitch never did apologise."

"She said she didn't need to." Sam explained. "According to her it was Puck's fault for getting her drunk and Finn's fault for paying attention to Rachel, that's why she got pregnant."

"And thinking that praying to God was a foolproof form of contraception." Santana said smirking.

"Quinn the victim as always." Finn muttered under his breath. "I can't chance what I did, I can't really explain it either. All I can do is apologise and hope that you want to be with me too."

"Of course she wants to be with you." Brittany said. "She loves you."

"She just doesn't love your need to be popular and less than stellar decision making."

"Just as there are things about Rachel that you are less than appreciative about." Kurt interjected. "The fact is you both had those issues before but instead of ignoring them and jumping into a relationship you instead have a safe forum to voice these grievances before agreeing to resume a relationship as two consenting and mature adults."

"I don't even know what half of those words mean but I agree with Kurt."

"Me too."

"I am not about to have what could very well be the most important and emotionally poignant conversation of my life with a group of spectators liable to interrupt and comment on what is being said." Rachel all but shrieked.

"If we leave you down here do you promise to talk things over and not leave this room until a decision regarding your relationship status has been reached?" Kurt bargained.

"Yes." Rachel answered for the both of them.

"Fine." Kurt smiled quite pleased with himself. "I told you all that a locked room with just the two of them would be the easiest and quickest way to solve this."

"We heard you the first time Elton John." Santana replied. "Let's go upstairs and wait, I shlepped it here from Lima Heights Adjacent and I ain't leaving until we gets some decisions."

"I have my Avatar Blu-ray in the car, we can watch that?" Sam suggested hopefully.

"And then we can gouge out our eyeballs and eat them." Lauren cheered excitedly.

"You watch Twilight." Sam shot back.

"Well this should be interesting." Puck said to himself. "Hey San, I got twenty bucks that says this ends with Lauren sitting on Sam until he pledges allegiance to Team Edward."

"As enjoyable as it would be to see Sam get beaten up by a girl I can think of better ways to entertain myself." Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Care to dabble in a little eavesdropping with me?"

"Isn't Berry just going to tell you what happened anyway?"

"Minus all the really good stuff." She complained. "To make it interesting we can do a shot every time Finn says something stupid."

"You don't need to get a man drunk to take advantage of him, just ask." Puck raked his eyes over Santana's body. "Sadly for you I'm taken."

"Been there, faked that." Santana dismissed. "Are you in or not?"

"Shut it both of you, we are watching the new 4 disc edition of The Wizard of Oz!" Kurt yelled loudly trying to separate Lauren and Sam.

"Let's go." Puck answered while Santana led the way.

_GLEE!_

**Hmm, where are Puck and Santana going? Will Sam pledge his allegiance to Team Edward? **

**You'll see.**

**Oh and we'll find out what happens with Finn and Rachel, I mean if you want to, I could always focus on the adventures of Puck and Santana instead. Your call. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

He expected her to begin, she had always taken the lead when it came to, well everything. She expected him to begin, she didn't really have anything to say but he apparently did.

"They haven't said anything in six minutes." Santana groaned crouching on the ground outside the window into Kurt's basement her compact mirror angled to give her a view of the room.

"I can't believe you left your phone down there." Puck said admiringly. "That's some CIA shit right there."

"They ain't got nothing on me." Santana whispered back. Puck's phone was on the ground in between them the only light in the darkness of the backyard. "If one of them doesn't start talking in the next thirty seconds I'm busting in their and getting my Dr. Phil on."

"I'm sensing more of a Jerry Springer vibe." Puck smirked. "The midget and the giant- we're in love!"

"I think I saw that one." Santana snickered. "I think Frankenteen's about to flap his gums."

Finn fidgeted in his seat, for some reason neither of them have moved from the dining chairs they had been thrust into, their audience now a mocking semi-circle of empty lounges.

"I never forgave Quinn." He said slowly. "What she did hurt, not because I was in love with her but because she thought so little of me that she didn't bother to tell me the truth."

"It takes a special kind of jerk to know that kind of pain and then turn around and inflict it on someone they claim to love." Rachel replied. "You were so focussed on the fact that I was mad that you didn't even talk to me, didn't explain or apologise for lying. Nothing. You did what you always do, let people walk all over me until it suits you to say something."

"I tried to call you but you didn't want to listen!"

"You should have tried harder!" She yelled. "You just let them all tear me down in that greenroom, call me names. You didn't even blink when Mr Schuester **screamed** at me. You didn't care. You know who said something? The **only** person who said something? Noah! My own boyfriend agreed that no one liked me! How was I supposed to feel? I thought you wanted to break up with me, I thought that by not saying anything and checking out other girls that you had broken up with me but were just too scared to face me."

"I was giving you space! I thought you needed to think things through, you were the one who bolted out of Miss Pillsbury's office." He tried to explain.

"After you called Santana super hot!"

Santana bit her lip trying to squash down the not small amount of guilt that was trying to curl up from her stomach and into her throat. She really had fucked these two over for no good reason.

"If she breaks a chair over his back I'm going to start chanting Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!"

Santana kicked him aiming low but not low enough to hurt his prized jewels.

"This isn't going to work if all they do is scream at each other." She hissed. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually invested in their little high school romance, I actually care about Berry and Frankenteen."

"Not to burst your bubble but we kind of figured that out when you and Quinn went jelly wrestling minus the jelly."

"When I tell Zizes about the expression on your face as you said that I'm going to enjoy watching her make you it your own intestines." Santana said. "Oh god they're still yelling. To hell with this."

Puck watched the ex-cheerio easily manoeuvre herself through the small window and jump to the floor, the arguing couple not even noticing their visitor until she was standing in between them.

"How did you get in here?" Rachel asked furrowing her brow, the door was locked.

"Window." She gestured to the small rectangle. "You two are yelling louder than my Papi at a wrestling match. So here's what is going to happen since this is all my fault I am going to sit here and make sure Dudson doesn't say something else to further prove he is an idiot and you don't say something you will regret. Capische?"

"This isn't your fault."

"Well I was the one who manipulated this bonehead into having sex with me, I was the one who taunted you about it and oh yeah I was the one who screamed at you in the green room." Santana rattled off. "And I actually feel guilty, damn you Berry and your disney princess bambi eyes!"

"You apologised and I forgave you." Rachel reminded her. "And Finn made his own decision to sleep with you, lie to me about it and continue to stay silent about it."

"And I also apologised for that. I apologised for going back to Quinn." Finn all but growled. "I felt lower than dirt when you told me you had made out with Puck. I figured that since both of my girlfriends had cheated on me with him it was something I had done. I thought since I couldn't make it work it with you that maybe I wasn't over Quinn."

"And since you saw fireworks when you kissed you thought you loved her." Santana finished for him. "Idiot."

"You lied to me Finn. Even after we broke up and you knew that I hated lying you did it anyway and it wasn't to protect me. It was to protect yourself."

"He didn't want you to know because then it would be real." Puck yelled from outside the window. "If it was in the open then he really would be dating Fabray and his whole life would be back to sophomore year again, when he was the golden boy and not the glee pussy."

"Eloquent as always." Rachel said drily. "GO AWAY NOAH!"

"FINE!" He shouted back. "BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, I KISSED HER AND SHE MOANED YOUR NAME DUDE!"

"Ew." Santana wrinkled her nose. "He did the same thing with me. It would be sweet if it wasn't so utterly disturbing."

"I find this whole thing disturbing." Rachel remarked. "Why does it matter so much that Finn and I are for all intents and purposes Finchel again?"

"That's easy." Santana smiled, a real smile not a smirk. "You guys drove me crazy with all your gooey eyes, public declarations of love, you made Mike and Tina look like platonic friends by comparison. You guys were the ones that everyone secretly rooted for, because no matter how different you were, you just fit. I hated that."

"You hated that you loved it." Rachel corrected her.

"Same diff." Santana shrugged. "So look, all your problems they're in your heads. Andre the Giant, if you hurt my girl again I will kill you. Is there anything you haven't told her?"

"Not anymore."

"If you guys fight what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her about it, or Kurt which I kind of figure is the same thing." He answered automatically.

"Rachie, do you trust him?"

"No." She answered honestly. "But I want to."

"Then easy, you guys are all crazy, stupid in love and you'll just have to actually earn back each other's trust." Santana sat back in her chair pleased with herself. "I am so getting my own talk show."

"I can promise you that you are the only girl for me Rach. It just took living through a blonde nightmare for me to realise-"

"If you say what your heart knew all along I will kick you in the balls." Santana threatened, she could only take so much cutesy, cliché bullshit.

"I guess that's something I'll have to see to believe." Rachel mused. "I wish that I didn't have these insecurities but you've carved them into me pretty deep."

"So it's my responsibility to fix that then." Finn chewed on his bottom lip. "Do you think we could try?"

"Third times a charm right?"

Finn reached for her hand, it was too early to hug or to kiss but he could hold her hand.

"I hereby pronounce you Finchel." Santana grinned.

"I GIVE! EDWARD IS THE BEST, I'M TEAM EDWARD!"

Finn and Rachel looked upwards confused by Sam's apparent new found love for Twilight.

"I'll explain that later." Santana promised, she owed Puckerman twenty bucks now, his girlfriend really was badass.

_GLEE!_

**I am GLEE-Less this week. This saddens me. I hate RM for making a majority of my GLEE DVDs unwatchable because I have to put up with *shudders* Fuinn. If he ruins season 3 there will be consequences. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

So far they weren't exactly the Finchel everyone knew and made them gag. They held hands, Finn carried her books and walked her to class before sprinting to his own which were almost always on the other side of campus. In glee they weren't back to their love at first sight, seeing each other from across the room, smile crinkling in the corner of their mouths selves but they did sing together and actually connect. That had lasted exactly a week.

"Whoa why is Finn shirtless?" Sam asked walking into the choir room.

"Some idiot tried to throw a slushee at Rachel and Finn dived in front of her like it was a bullet." Puck answered. "I still haven't decided who is a bigger idiot, the guy throwing the slushee or Hudson here."

"Shut it Puckerman." Mercedes yelled. "Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"I do to have a romantic bone." Puck defended himself. "I just like sticking it-"

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you can never romantically bone anyone ever again." Lauren threatened slapping her boyfriend lightly on the cheek.

"Again I get that Finn got slusheed but why is he shirtless?" Sam repeated staring at Finn who surprisingly wasn't feeling self-conscious in front of them all, possibly because Rachel was curled up in lap using a tissue to wipe at the frozen blue ice she had missed in his eyebrows.

"Apparently his spare shirt doesn't much his pants." Santana said trying not to smirk. "Kurt went to his car to see if there was something that 'wouldn't be a horrendous assault on our eyes' his words."

"Of course." Sam nodded moving over to his girlfriend. "How long ago did he leave?"

"He'll be back soon, I swear Kurt has more clothes in the boot of his car then Puck owns, he'll find something."

"Okay because I'm pretty sure if Rachel curls anymore into his chest they're going to be fused together. Permanently."

"Poor baby." Mercedes said softly patting him on the head.

"Finn you have this disgusting growth on your chest!" Quinn gasped walking into the room. "Oh wait, that's just man hands."

"I was going to say the same thing about you but that's just your face." Santana snapped back sweetly. "Damn Hudson when did you get ripped?"

"He's joined Sam and I in our morning runs and evening exercise regimes." Rachel answered doing an excellent job of ignoring Quinn's presence.

"And ever since Rachel and Carole watched that documentary on slaughterhouses the Hudmel house has become meat free, all veggie, all healthy, all the time." Kurt grinned tossing a green shirt to his brother. "It's amazing how much my father's skin has cleared up now that he's not eating burritos for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"You can't find a single carb in the house." Rachel said proudly.

"Believe Burt tried." Finn added pulling the shirt on and juggling Rachel on his lap not wanting her to move.

"If you get skinnier than me I'm going to kick your ass." Santana said seriously.

"He still sneaks in the occasional burger." Kurt gossiped. "He and Dad think they're so James Bond but they aren't exactly 007 at disposing of the evidence."

"You can't expect me to give up turkey cold turkey!" Finn defended.

"I told you it would be less than a month before they were all Finchelly again." Puck grinned. "Looks like you owe me another twenty bucks Lopez!"

"Please they haven't had eye sex during a song that they somehow make all about their relationship." Santana argued. "That clearly means they aren't completely back to Finchel."

"Uh Finchel is here." Rachel interrupted. "And we do have names you know, combining them doesn't really save all that much time."

"Did I miss the memo? This is still glee club and not the Finchel fan club right?" Quinn asked glaring down at them from her seat at the back of the risers. "Where is Mr Schue anyway?"

"He's out sick today." Brittany answered. "There was a note up on the choir door and I took it down so I would remember to tell you guys about it."

"Britt sweetie, you didn't remember." Artie pointed out gently.

"Oops." Brittany smiled before leaning down to kiss him. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Artie replied. "My Dad isn't picking me up until 5 anyway so who's up for a jam session?"

"From the top!" Sam and Mercedes said at the same time both imitating Mr Schue and both spectacularly bad at it. Quinn made a noise of frustration and left wanting no part in this little jam session, she had better things to do. She was only mildly insulted that no one tried to stop her from leaving.

_GLEE!_

**I'm dying for my new GLEE next week. I have learned from my trusted Ausiello that more ND alums will be swayed over to Shelvy's rival group. My guesses? Tina but not Mike which will cause a rift in their otherwise completely vanilla relationship. My hope is that with the split between the groups my beloved LAUREN ZIZES will be back in the fold soon. Girl is gold and way more entertaining than hearing Mercedes say 'hell to the no' all the damn time. Learn a new sentence! **

**Sorry for the shortness but all of my creativity went into my crimson update which just got really juicy in case you haven't read it yet! Fear not my pretties next week in this little story things will be scandalous. Why was Mr Schue away? Quinn + therapy = drama. Plus more Finchelly goodness and Pucktana friendship fun! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Mr. Schue was back at school the next day exhibiting no symptoms of being ill whatsoever, Puck informed them all that obviously Mr. Schue had taken the day off for some lovin' which caused Santana to lose her appetite and threaten to staple Puck's mouth shut. Rachel hadn't wanted to go to glee for fear of catching any kind of germ that could effect her voice so close to competition and Finn seeing an opportunity for alone time with her had immediately agreed.

"Why do we have to practice swaying in the background like props?" Quinn complained especially pleasant today after disappearing for the entirety of fourth and fifth period for her counselling appointment.

"Maybe so you can look like you're doing something other than bitching about your lot in life." Santana muttered to Kurt under her breath.

"We're not swaying, we're dancing." Brittany pointed out. "If the duet is going to work we need to act as obstacles between Finn and Rachel."

"You should be used to that." Lauren said to Quinn with a smirk. "Besides Rachel refuses to come near Mr. Schue until she has written confirmation he's no longer contagious."

"Rachel and Finn are practising in the Auditorium, Sam and Mike are with them it's not like the cut glee to make out in Finn's truck." Kurt reasoned. "I hate to say it but we really do need the practice, Brittany this pirouette shuffle ball change is making me sweat through my Tommy Hilfiger, can you show me again?"

Brittany stretched and easily performed the sequence Kurt had requested making it look as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"My girl got skills." Artie said proudly, he loved watching Brittany dance, she looked alive when she did.

"Your girl is going to give me a heart attack." Lauren said nudging Artie's wheelchair. "I think I need some one-on-one dance training."

"That's not a bad idea." Mr. Schue said slowly snapping his fingers. "An afternoon booty camp."

"If he starts rapping the intro to _Bootylicious_ I am out of here." Puck whispered to Santana flicking her with his towel.

"Lauren, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes and Quinn report to Booty camp tomorrow at 4pm. Brittany and I will be your commanding officers."

"Why me?" Quinn bitched. "I was head cheerio and I can do the dance in my sleep, it's not exactly the most inventive choreography."

"You may know the steps but you aren't performing them. You need this time to really learn the steps, so that when we perform I'm not staring at the blonde who looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here." Mr. Schue explained. "This isn't a punishment, I just want to see you enjoy yourself again."

"What about Finn?" Kurt asked, it was no secret that his step-brother was coordinationally impaired. "He doesn't even have left feet, he has no feet."

"Mike and Rachel have arranged tutoring of their own at their dance studio." Santana revealed. "They've been taking him their on Mondays for basic dance training, haven't you noticed that he hasn't almost killed one of us during practice in the last two weeks?"

Brittany giggled imagining Finn and Rachel in matching pink tutus but didn't actually voice her thought, even she wasn't that dumb.

"I guess that's it for the day." Mr. Schue sighed looking to the clock. "I'll see you guys in booty camp at the auditorium at 4."

"I'd get that doctor's note soon." Kurt reminded him. "We can't practise separately for the next week, Nationals would be a catastrophe."

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm on it." Mr. Schue assured him. "You just practice that shuffle ball change, and keep those jazz hands down."

Kurt inwardly snarled, everyone loved jazz hands.

_GLEE!_

Quinn groaned, her dad's car was in the driveway which could only mean one thing- mandatory family bonding time, something the counsellor had suggested. She had wanted to tell 'Chrissie' that having to spend time with the man who had thrown her out of her house for 'sinning' when he himself was having an affair with someone two years older than her was insane but that would probably led to more sessions on top of those already scheduled.

"Quinnie, I've made your favourite dinner." Judy said smiling brightly. "Richard and I thought we could have a nice family dinner and talk?"

"I already ate." She lied. "I'm really tired from school so I'm just going to go to bed."

"Now young lady your mother worked hard to make you this meal and you will sit down and eat it." Richard snapped.

"Pass." She replied. "I don't take orders from hypocrites. Good night mum."

"Good night Quinnie." Judy said quietly starting to pack up the already set dinner table.

She wasn't even all the way to her door when she heard the slam of the door and the wheels of her father's car screeching down the street, reversing she went back downstairs and calmly sat at the table.

"This looks great, do you want to say grace?"

If Judy was surprised at her daughter's actions she didn't show it, instead she grasped her hand and started to pray. The two ate in almost total silence, from the outside it looked peaceful, calm, on the inside it was anything but. Her counsellor would probably call it a 'breakthrough' that she was no longer playing along with her father's act that Beth had never happened, that she was finally letting all of her anger at how he had turned her back on her out. But really it wasn't anything as interesting as that, right now she was angry and he was the easiest target. Maybe if he hadn't kicked her out things could have turned out differently; she could have gone to her sister's for a few months with a mystery illness and returned in the fall with her reputation still in tact. Her life could have been better rather than being so far down on the social ladder that even losers like RuPaul had it better than her. She couldn't take it anymore, she'd change it. She'd change everything. There was no way she was going to be the loser and Manhands the winner, she was Quinn Fabray, she didn't lose.

_GLEE!_

**So by now everyone has seen the promo and know that Puck and Shelby are going to be getting it on? Plus the awesome news of my Trouty Mouth's return has been rejoiced. Now all we need back is Zizes and we are styling! So my thought is this; somehow I doubt Rachel will take too kindly to Puck macking on her mum, I sense trouble of the bitch slapping variety. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

At least they hadn't put him in a class with eight year olds. That was pretty much the only solace he got from this training. If everyone thought Rachel could be hard they had never been under the tutelage of dictator Mike. He was relentless and if he hadn't actually been improving he probably would have lost it at him weeks ago. Surprisingly he was getting better, he hadn't wiped out completely in over a month and he'd done the routine perfectly the last three days, Rachel's reward of a kiss per correct performance was a nice incentive.

"Nice work today Finn." Mike complimented. "If everyone in booty camp was catching on as quick as you it would be so much easier."

"Kurt said it was going alright." Rachel said tossing Finn a bottle of water. "He's even managed to stop doing jazz hands."

"Mercedes and Quinn are driving me crazy." Mike confessed. "Between Quinn sniping at everyone and Mercedes attitude about being above it, I'm ready to start gagging them."

"Sam did say that Mercedes has been getting rather arrogant of late, her big brother is in town and Kurt said that he always makes Mercedes feel inadequate and to compensate she feels the need to prove she is the best. It should blow over soon." Rachel explained. "Remember the tater tots incident? That was because Kevin was in town, if she gives you any more trouble tell me or Kurt and we'll stage a Diva-vention."

"I may have to take you up on that." Mike said gratefully. "Mr. Schue isn't handling it very well, I told him I'd handle everyone else so he could focus on Quinn. She really isn't connecting with the movement, at this point I think it would just be better if she quit; she's obviously not happy."

"She could be." Rachel said optimistically. "It's like she wont let herself be, I honestly think if she actually allowed herself to be open to the counselling sessions that she could be happy."

"She wont be happy until she has a time machine to send her back to when her life was perfect and everyone thought she was the chastity queen." Finn snorted. "I don't think it's about being happy, she just wants everyone else to be miserable too."

"That sounds more like her." Mike agreed. "You know Quinn, always looking out for herself first."

"Let's not talk about this."

"Okay you guys why don't you run through the duet one more time, Finn this time I need more urgency in your movements and Rachel I think you need to show more hesitancy, like you're not sure if you're making the right decision."

The two leads nodded and got into position pushing thoughts of the blonde from their mind. Unfortunately for them they were the only thing on the blondes mind.

_GLEE!_

**The shortest update in history I know, sorry guys but I can't exactly have the big explosive in this chapter since it really deserves its own. Believe me the wait will be worth it when it all comes to a head! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

It was a dinner party with a most unexpected guest list. In fact even the guests didn't know about it until the last possible second because Rachel had planned it that way.

"Hello, welcome to our home! May I take your coats?"

"Thank you dear, I'm not exactly sure why we are here. Mr. Schuester assured me that he would explain everything." Mrs. Fabray said walking slowly into the house, Quinn trailing behind her petulantly.

"Actually that was a lie." Rachel explained smoothly. "I believe it is time that Quinn and I put this animosity behind us. I have tried to be a friend, I have tried to be a team mate, at this point I would be thankful if she merely treated me like a fellow human being. My fathers suggested and I concurred that perhaps if we held an informal mediating session of sorts that we could work all of this out."

And she had promised Mike that she would make his afternoon booty camps less painful.

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea." Mrs. Fabray agreed her perfect smile not even cracking. "I think this could be very helpful don't you Quinnie?"

"No." She replied smiling. "Why would I want to do anything to make your life easier when you destroyed mine?"

"Contrary to what you may believe I didn't destroy your life Quinn. I didn't make you cheat on Finn and I certainly didn't make you lie to him." Rachel sighed. "I've had this conversation with you before, many times. What do I have to do to convince you that I am genuine? I am not actually a magical being who can turn back time."

"It would figure that you would be the only magic-less hobbit." Quinn sneered seemingly forgetting that she was putting on this display in front of her mother.

"I apologise for my daughter. I can assure you she was raised better than this."

"I assume she was raised to look down on others who do not share her beliefs and turn her back on those who do not bend to her whim." Rachel replied. "Isn't that what you did when she fell pregnant? I don't think you taught her tolerance but perhaps I am making assumptions. I'm sure you are a lovely person, just as I am sure that Quinn is capable of not being completely hateful."

"Rachel have you offered our guests something to drink?" Leroy asked entering the foyer. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fabray and always charmed to see you again Judy."

"Lovely to see you Leroy." Mrs. Fabray replied, he'd consulted with her on the divorce proceedings, the proceedings her husband still was not informed of. "Will Hiram be joining us this evening?"

"He's fussing over his lasagne. Rachel informed us that neither of you adhere to her vegan lifestyle and granted her blessing to have meat in the house. It's treat for us too." Leroy laughed. "Wont you please sit down, tea?"

"I'd love one." Mrs. Fabray answered. "Cream, two sugars. And Quinn will have a ginger ale."

"Is there any space on these walls where your eyes aren't following me?" Quinn asked staring at the photo covered walls.

"My fathers are proud of me." Rachel replied stiffly. "They like to joke that this is the Rachel Berry Museum and once I'm on Broadway they can charge admission to let people in here."

Mrs. Fabray politely laughed which did nothing to cover Quinn's snort of derision. Thankfully the bell ring effectively breaking the tension. Rachel excused herself returning a few moments later with the last of their guests.

"What are they doing here?" Quinn snapped angrily.

"I invited them." Rachel answered calmly. "You hated me before your pregnancy but it intensified greatly afterwards, your animosity towards me can be directly correlated to my relationships with both Noah and Finn. It only made sense that they both here too."

"And I'm here to keep things on track." Mr Schuester added. "I'm the most impartial."

"Aah! The last of our guests have arrived." Leroy boomed greeting Puck and Mr Schuester with handshakes and Finn with a hug. "Hiram assures me his masterpiece is moments away so if you'd like to adjourn to the dining room?"

Finn hung back grabbing Rachel's arm.

"So how goes it?" He asked kissing her softly.

"She's still alive isn't she?" She grumbled. "Of course now we will both be armed with pointy objects."

"I can totally see Quinn stabbing someone with a knife." Finn agreed. "But you're a pacifist."

"Doesn't mean I can't 'accidentally' jam a fork in her thigh." Rachel muttered darkly. "I'm trying to help her, why wont she let me?"

"It's all about control, it always is with Quinn." Finn reasoned. "You have to let her think she's in charge and if it doesn't work at least you tried."

"I don't fail." She corrected him. "Rachel Berry never fails, mark my words by the end of dinner things will be different."

Yeah, that was what scared him.

_GLEE!_

"Well that went well." Puck said pulling the coleslaw from his for.

"I actually think pouring the bowl on your head was remarkably restrained." Rachel snorted. "We were meant to try to make things better not make things worse."

"I only told the truth."

"You said she was bat-shit crazy." Finn pointed out. "And that you'd rather raw dog a bee hive than ever go there with her again because she was the most selfish person you had ever met and the only reason you didn't regret what happens was because of Beth."

"Like I said, the truth."

"Well there is such thing as tact Noah." Leroy intervened. "Having been scorned by all three males that have been in her life is sure to leave some scars, the fact that they are all happy with other women doesn't help."

"Plus her father." Rachel reminded them. "Losing Finn a second time when he's the only one to ever come back, I understand the pain of that."

"Still doesn't give her an excuse to be a huge-"

"Perhaps you should go upstairs and clean yourself up." Hiram interrupted hastily. "I'm sure Leroy has a shirt you can borrow while we watch this one."

Puck looked to Finn who was practically yelling at him to go with his eyes, heaving a sigh he went upstairs with Hiram and within minutes was singing Pantera at the top of his lungs in the shower.

"I know you wanted to help sweetie but it's obvious that she wont accept it of you." Leroy said softly rubbing her shoulder.

"I feel almost guilty." Rachel admitted. "Like by losing Finn again she's finally cracked."

"It was always simmering underneath." Mr. Schuester mused. "Puck was uncouth with his words but he was right, we can't treat Quinn with kiddie gloves, she deserves the truth. If we continue to treat her with caution she may just decide that she can get through life by being petulant. Starting Monday I'm going to treat all of you as the young adults you are, Quinn included."

"What good will that do?" Finn asked.

"Hopefully it will shock her into realising that the world does not revolve around her and sometimes life sucks. But you have to deal with it. I think she needs to grow up. We tried, you can't say we didn't but it's up to Quinn now." Mr. Schue grabbed his coat and left, thanking Leroy for the lovely dinner.

"Daddy do you think he's right?"

"I think so baby." Leroy admitted. "She's not a little girl anymore, she can't always be the victim. She needs to take responsibility for her choices."

"Well I can tell you the chances of her doing that are about the same as the chances of Kurt showing up at school in sweats and his hair not done." Finn cut in. "There's only one person Quinn has ever cared about, herself."

"Not entirely." Puck interjected rubbing his hair with a towel. "She cared enough about Beth to let Shelby adopt her, that's probably the only selfless thing she's ever done."

"And probably something that plagues her everyday." Rachel agreed. "I don't think I've ever heard her mention Beth."

"She never brought it up with me." Finn said crinkling his eyebrows. "If I even mentioned the last year she got pissy and told me to leave. I doubt she talked about with Sam either and her parents just act like it never happened."

"Shelby sends me photos and videos of Beth." Puck revealed. "I tried to show Quinn but she completely shut me down. I don't know how she's going to feel when she finds out that Shelby's moving back here in the new school year."

"What? She's coming back?" Rachel asked her voice suddenly very small. It was one thing to know her mother had a new baby, one that she wanted. But it was another thing to see it around her town.

"Not only is she back, but she's going to be working at McKinley."

Rachel looked at Puck hoping this was one of his horrible ill-advised jokes but she saw nothing but sincerity on his face. It was lucky that Finn was here, lucky he was standing behind her, lucky she wasn't holding a dish because she promptly fainted.

_GLEE!_

**So it appears Ryan Murphy has planted a bug in my head. I have had to put updating off because he has jacked my songs, several that I had painstakingly selected for my fics have since been announced/used for the show and has thus forced me to scramble for new songs. Originally this update involved a song but it was used on the show and I had to rearrange things. Hopefully he will stop stealing my ideas! You can guess which songs he's used, it's actually kind of freaky. **

**BTW-**

**I think Santana was completely unjustified in slapping Finn. He didn't call her out in malice, he didn't 'out' her to be mean, she however is a bitch because she can be. I think Rachel should have jumped her and pounded the crap out of her. And Santana is one of my favourite characters, usually. This season I'm seriously hating her. Also I am happy for the return of my dear Sam but it leads to another very important return...WHERE'S MY ZIZES? **


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Puck, Finn and Rachel kept silent about the dinner at Rachel's house. Mercedes of course could smell that they were keeping something to themselves and immediately spread the word to the rest of the club which meant by the time Glee club rolled around they were being hounded for what they were hiding.

"Did you guys have a three-way?" Santana guessed. "Never thought you had it in you Berry."

"Ew." Rachel replied wrinkling her nose. "I'm offended you would even suggest such a thing."

"I always figured you were hiding a kinky sex kitten under those to catch a predator clothes." Santana reasoned. "At the very least we all know you'd be loud as hell in the sack."

"Let's talk about something that's not mentally scarring." Kurt suggested brightly. "Like why neither Rachel nor Finn nor Puck answered their phone, replied to texts and was conspicuously absent from all social media on Saturday night."

"I extended an olive branch to Quinn and tried to create a safe environment for us to make some kind of peace." Rachel answered eventually, between Kurt and Mercedes they would have found out soon enough anyway.

"I'm guessing she burnt it, stomped on it, took a dump on it and spat on it for good measure." Santana summed up.

"It was going okay until Puckerman opened his fat mouth." Finn glared at his best friend.

"It was a stupid idea anyway." Puck said shrugging it off. "Quinn doesn't give a shit about making peace."

"Why should I?" Quinn snorted coming into the choir room and throwing her books on a chair. "This club has done nothing but ruin my life. I wish I had never joined this stupid thing, I wish it had sunk away into oblivion like the pathetic joke it is."

"I guess that means she wont be coming to Nationals." Mercedes whispered to Sam.

Mr. Schuester walked in just as Quinn was getting ready to grab her stuff.

"I quit Mr Schue." She told him quite proud of herself. "I quit this dumb excuse for a show choir, I quit this stupid hillbilly family. I quit."

"Wait a minute."

"You can't change my mind." She snapped scowling at her teacher.

That was when it happened. He snapped. It was the only explanation, there was no way that this was the same generally mild-mannered teacher they were used to.

"You had your say and now I'm going to have mine. You're not a little girl anymore, Quinn. How long are you planning on playing the victim card? Since day one, you've done nothing but sabotage the same Glee club that's been there for you over and over again, when you got pregnant, when your parents kicked you out. You know, Mercedes even let you live in her house! And I don't recall ever hearing so much as a "thank you". Tonight, you're a train wreck. Well, congratulations. But you stride in here and tell me it's glee's fault? Well, then I have something to say to you, grow up."

Mercedes let out a noise of approval wanting to go so far as to high five her teacher but she settled for sharing a smirk with Santana.

"Screw you." Quinn replied. "Enjoy making total idiots out of yourselves in New York."

"Well we stand a better chance without your off key singing!" Lauren yelled after. "I always hated her saccharine voice."

"That's enough." Mr Schuester yelled. "No more. From this moment anyone who sabotages, hurts or in anyway disrespects this club or its members is out. This club is meant to be about fun and feeling safe and I haven't done a good job of providing that for you."

"Are you going to make as sign a contract like you did with the alcohol?" Artie asked.

"As a matter of fact I am, everybody takes one of these and return it to me by the end of the lesson. I thought we'd start by running through our group number and then moving onto the duet. Nationals is in three days." He reminded them clapping his hands. "From the top."

_GLEE!_

**So I actually thought that ND were way better than the Troubletones at Sectionals. I loved the Christmas episode because of my beautiful Sam Evans. I read that RM is finally casting Rachel's dads, my vote is for Hugh Jackman and Taye Diggs. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

This was by far the worst thing she had ever done, and considering she had cheated on her boyfriend and tried to pass off the baby as his for months, that was saying something. Santana had to be restrained by Lauren from killing her, she had to use the sleeper hold until she passed out. Of course Lauren had been pissed off as well but she had decided to wait until Quinn felt safe before killing her.

"I can't believe she did this, it's so vindictive." Mercedes shuddered. "No wait I can believe she did it. I just don't want to believe it."

"How much pull does Mrs. Fabray have over the school board?" Puck asked. "There's no way Mr Schue will be reinstated from his forced vacation before Nationals."

"It's what she wants." Rachel pointed out. "Without a coach we have no one to travel to the competition with, no one to supervise, no one to coach us!"

The group nodded their agreement, the school would definitely put a stop to their trip if they didn't have a teacher to go with them. Burt and Carole had offered to stand in but Principal Figgins insisted that representatives from the school had to go.

"Mr Schuester thought that I could be of some help in that area."

She didn't faint this time, her grip on Finn's hand had increased to breaking his bone tight and most of the people in the room had turned to gauge her reaction.

"But you're not a teacher here either." Artie said adjusting his glasses.

"Actually I'm the new music teacher, I was meant to start in the next school year but in light of what has happened I offered to stand in as substitute glee coach until Mr Schuester is back." Shelby explained. "Miss Pillsbury has offered to act as chaperone for the trip."

"Why would you help us?" Finn asked his arm protectively curled around Rachel's shoulder, Sam had moved to sit next to her and grasped her free hand which was also being held by Mercedes and Kurt in a weird four-way hand hold. "You sent St. Jackass to humiliate Rachel and then let them egg her in the car park and if that wasn't bad enough you abandoned her after forcing your way into her life."

"I know you have no reason to trust me but-" She began moving closer to the group.

"But nothing. Thanks by no thanks." Kurt cut her off. "We don't want your help and we don't need it. I'm sure Coach Bieste wont mind coming to New York, we've already got our routine. We can do this without you."

"Mr Schuester thought you might say that and he asked me to remind you that you signed contracts that specifically stated that you wouldn't do anything to sabotage your club."

"Exactly." Rachel said speaking up for the first time since Shelby had entered the room. "The reason New Directions works is because we love what we do, we have heart and you don't. Puck told me you'd be here next year and I've made my peace with that, it's a free country and you have the right to live and work where you want. But know this, under no circumstances will I have anything to do with you, you are just a teacher at this school and I am just a student, that is all our relationship will be."

Finn grabbed their bags and guided his obviously upset girlfriend out of the room whispering to Kurt that he was taking her to Sean's.

"My show choirs have won Nationals, multiple times." She reminded them.

"That doesn't matter to us." Tina said. "We want to win but not at the expense of one of our team mate's feelings."

"You can go now." Lauren said to Shelby shooing her towards the door. "We've got a routine to practice. Sam, Mike go get Coach Bieste, Brittany try to wake up Santana. Kurt, Mercedes, I think I just worked out how to win this bitch and believe it or not it's because of Quinn."

Shelby stood back while the group jumped to action, breaking away into smaller teams and talking animatedly.

"You should probably leave Shelby." Puck said coming to stand next to her. "My girl wont care that you're a teacher, she'll take you down."

"She hates me."

"Who, Lauren?"

"Rachel." Shelby responded dully. "She's my daughter and she hates me."

"No offence but she stopped being your daughter when you traded her in for mine." Puck told her with his usual lack of tact. "You can't just show back up and expect her to welcome you with open arms when you gave her the biggest F U in the history of being fucked over."

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come back here."

"Actually the mistake was rejecting her the first time and the second." Kurt snapped appearing at her shoulder. "You need to leave now."

Shelby bit her lip, Puck's words had rattled her, so had Rachel's heartbroken look. She couldn't afford to breakdown in front of these kids and she didn't want to breakdown in front of Beth either. Her dignity was pretty much in tatters on the floor of the choir room but she had enough self-respect to wait until she was in her car before letting the first tear fall. Beth was at the babysitter's for another hour, she had time to cry.

_GLEE!_

Rachel hadn't cried. Not on the drive, not when she'd greeted Sean and not when she'd sat down and Finn had explained why they were here in designated glee time. Finn was getting worried that she hadn't even choked up once while Sean was gamely going through scales for Rachel to critique him on.

"You've been practising." Rachel said approvingly. "I bet Hanna loves that you can serenade her now."

"She does." Sean smiled. "Her mother even got weepy at her birthday dinner."

"So are we going to pretend that what happened before didn't happen?" Finn asked from the couch.

"Of course not." Rachel assured him. "As I said to Ms Corcoran, I understand that she will be working at McKinley but that doesn't change things between us. She had the opportunity to be in my life and she chose not to. This time I'm choosing not to have her in my life."

"Rach she crushed you last time and I know that you want a relationship with your mother just like I wish I could have a relationship with my father. I can't but you can." Finn said softly.

"Your father wanted you Finn, my mother doesn't want me and I don't want her. I have my fathers, I have my friends and I have you. I don't need a mother, not anymore and definitely not her." She said firmly. "For what it's worth I really believe your father is proud of you, that he's with you every day."

"God Rachel you're making me tear up." Sean groaned from the bed. "I know you wanted to wait until the anniversary but I think you should him now."

"What's Sean talking about?"

"I found a song that I thought you might like. It's about a father and a son." Rachel explained reaching for her binder. "It's called _Now I Run_."

Finn accepted the paper and pulled Rachel onto his lap while he skimmed the lyrics. He didn't notice at first that she had started singing it to him, he didn't even notice that he'd joined in.

"_Tell me how the circle ends, there's no beginning.  
Everything that came before will come round again.  
When I look in the mirror, my father's eyes look back at me."_

"_He gave me the road to choose, he gave me freedom.  
And I pray I'm strong enough to walk in his shoes,  
And I hope that I become half the man he taught me to be.  
Cos I feel you guiding me,  
Showing me the way when I'm misdirected,_

_I know you're not here but I feel connected." _

"_Cos everything that I am,_

_comes from a better man. _

_And all that I've said and I've done. _

_Can't rewrite my history, _

_Right there for all to see._

_I'm just my father's son._

_Taught me to walk, now I run._

_Now I run."_

"_Sometimes when I lose myself, in my weakness._

_I can feel the touch of his unmistakable hand. _

_And they're pushing me forward,_

_back into the circle again. _

_And I hope you can see in me,_

_the kind of man that he was to me."_

"_Cos everything that I am,_

_comes from a better man. _

_And all that I've said and I've done. _

_Can't rewrite my history, _

_Right there for all to see._

_I'm just my father's son._

_Taught me to walk, now I run."_

"_Now I run. _

_He's the best and the worst of me._

_Sometimes I don't know where my common sense is,_

_I may be a sinner but my best defence is." _

"_Everything that I am,_

_comes from a better man. _

_And all that I've said and I've done. _

_Can't rewrite my history, _

_Right there for all to see._

_I'm just my father's son._

_Yeah._

_I'm just my father's son._

_Taught me to walk,_

_Now I run."_

Sean whooped loudly bringing Finn out of the daze he had been in.

"Woah, you guys were amazing." He said. "Seriously I am mentally applauding you right now."

"Thanks man." Finn said trying not to blush, he didn't usually have such emotional scenes play out in front of an audience. "It's perfect Rach, you're right."

"Actually it's given me an idea." Rachel said slowly. "It's your mother's birthday soon isn't it?"

"In like two weeks."

"I think I've got the perfect present in mind for her." Rachel smiled broadly. "We'll need Artie's help."

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged." Finn grinned. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Later." She promised. "We need to practice our duet. Nationals is only a week away."

"What are you going to do about a coach?" Sean asked. "I doubt they'll clear Mr Schue from 'emotionally abusing a student' before then."

"Leave that to me." Rachel said confidently. "I think I know just the person."

_GLEE!_

**NEXT TIME ON GLEE:**

**Who does Rachel have in mind to take over as coach of Glee club? Will Mr Schuester be fired? Plus Shelby's back- how will Quinn react to seeing her baby around town? **


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

Nationals. New York. It was actually here, Rachel was chattering in his ear about sneaking off with Kurt and singing on a real broadway stage. Given that Coach Bieste, Miss Pillsbury, Burt and his mum were the chaperones he wasn't surprised that they'd managed to slip out. Mr Schue had been cleared to teach after Rachel had called the school board and threatened to call every newspaper and give them an exclusive on the bullying that Principal Figgins allows to happen, the lawyer her father's had organised had helped too. Unfortunately he was on probation and wasn't allowed to participate in extracurriculars until the new year. Coach, Miss Pillsbury and Finn's parents had offered to fill in as chaperones so New Directions wouldn't have to forfeit. Coach had declared the boys the most likely to cause trouble and had practically set up camp outside their door, Burt offered to trade off with her for sleep. The girls were on a separate floor- his mother's rule, he was pretty sure Kurt just waited until Burt fell asleep in front of the door and left grabbing Rachel from her room since his mum and Miss Pillsbury would trust Rachel to keep all the girls in line, it was Nationals after-all.

"We made it babe, together." Finn whispered interrupting her.

"And we are all glad that Finchel is at their Finchelly Finchelest." Santana said eavesdropping on their conversation. "As much as we all love listening to you talk about how in love you are and how happy you are to be back together, we're up. Haul ass to the stage!"

Finn and Rachel did just that, running to the stage and getting into position. Lauren's brainwave really had been a stroke of genius, they'd had to throw out the group number they were going to sing, instead they'd written a new song that pretty much said everything they ever wanted to everyone who looked down at them. It was going to be amazing, but first Finchel needed to sing their duet.

Finn's extra lessons had paid off, he hadn't tripped over his own feet once. The audience had been mesmerised at the cat and mouse game the two had played, appearing on opposite ends of the stage, in the wings, in the audience but never with each other, the rest of the group moving to separate them until the very end when they finally joined hands giving hope. It had worked perfectly, the tears in Rachel's eyes not fake, Finn had reached out to wipe them away and the light had gone down on them, it was unscripted but a fitting end. Neither had time to reflect on how they were feeling, how Rachel wanted to explain exactly what the song was really about, they had a competition to win.

Artie moved forward, he'd come up with the first line and as such got to sing it.

"_Maybe I'm a dreamer." _

Rachel was next, singing the line she had contributed.

"_Maybe I'm misunderstood." _

Then Santana for once not smirking saucily or arching her eyebrow, just vulnerability etched on her face.

"_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should." _

Brittany moved forward next to Artie who was holding one of Santana's hands and grabbed his free hand.

"_Maybe I'm crazy." _

Kurt stepped in between Santana and Rachel joining the chain.

"_Maybe I'm the only one." _

Puck joined next grabbing Brittany's other hand.

"_Maybe I'm just out of touch." _

Finn of course grabbed Rachel's hand, behind him Lauren, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes were all holding hands, it wasn't their moment yet.

"_Maybe I've just had enough." _

The group dispersed easily belting out the chorus as they moved into the audience.

"_Maybe it's time to change,  
And leave it all behind. _

_I've never been one to walk alone, _

_I've always been scared to try. _

_So why does it feel so wrong? _

_To reach for something more? _

_To wanna live a better life? _

_What am I waiting for? _

_'Cause nothing stays the same. _

_Maybe it's time to change."_

The group reassembled on stage once again hiding in the shadows in the back. Mercedes stepped forward first.

"_Maybe it's hopeless." _

Sam was next grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"_Maybe I should just give up." _

Lauren moved to join grabbing Sam's free hand.

"_What if I can't trust myself?" _

Tina was last her hands were already held by Mike as he spun her around.

"_What if I just need some help?" _

The group stayed on the stage this time, moving through choreography that Mike and Brittany had slaved over incorporating lots of moves that required muscles that many of the glee clubbers were unaware they had.

"_Maybe it's time to change,  
And leave it all behind. _

_I've never been one to walk alone, _

_I've always been scared to try. _

_So why does it feel so wrong? _

_To reach for something more? _

_To wanna live a better life? _

_What am I waiting for? _

_'Cause nothing stays the same. _

_Maybe it's time to change."_

Puck and Santana sang together circling each other.

"_And maybe it's time to change,  
And leave it all behind. _

_I've never been one to walk alone, _

_I've always been scared to try."_

Now for the big finale, Artie signalled the lighting guy and the group was momentarily blinded by the spotlights finding each of them as they shed the clothes they had been wearing revealing home made shirts and shorts. Each shirt screamed something different. I'M MADE FOR BROADWAY. I AINT NO KELLY ROWLAND. THE NEXT OPRAH WINFREY. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. Each shirt proclaimed a dream that at one point or another they had been put down for, been told it was out of their reach. Finn was proud of his shirt which he had managed to keep a secret. Ever the professional Rachel had one moment of slack-jawed shock before she continued with the choreography.

"_Maybe it's time to change,  
And leave it all behind. _

_I've never been one to walk alone, _

_I've always been scared to try. _

_So why does it feel so wrong? _

_To reach for something more? _

_To wanna live a better life? _

_What am I waiting for? _

_'Cause nothing stays the same. _

_Maybe it's time to change._

_'Cause nothing stays the same. _

_Maybe it's time to change."_

The curtain came down and Rachel was at Finn's side in an instant.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me Finn?"

"Not yet. But someday." He answered, Rachel buried her face in his shirt her face scratching against the words.

RACHEL BERRY'S FOREVER.

_GLEE!_

**NEXT TIME ON GLEE:**

**Did they win? Where's Quinn? Where's Shelby? Where's Will? All will be revealed! **

**BTW: Song belongs to Sick Puppies. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

The look on the faces around them was priceless. Out of the hundreds of choirs that had competed they'd won. Will kind of. They'd tied in first place with another school who even Rachel had to admit had been very good. The trophy had gone home with them on the plane practically needing it's own seat. Finn had a photo of Rachel hugging the trophy it's glittery microphone above her head. Principal Figgins had given the trophy prime placement in the school achievement case, a photo of the screaming New Directions being presented the trophy was also framed next to it.

"I had no idea you had the kind of money to bribe judges." Azimio sniggered. "Even your trophy is faggy."

"And where's your trophy?" Santana asked sweetly. "The same place as your girlfriend, dick and brain- in make believe land."

Azimio let out a growl but did nothing, with Bully Whips at every turn he couldn't exactly kill her like he wanted to.

"We're always looking for new members if you want to be in a winning team for a change!" Kurt yelled after him, it felt good to stand up to his tormentors. The back and forth between the glee clubbers and essentially every one else in the school who were in a state of non-belief went on for roughly three weeks. Without a major competition to prepare for glee club meeting now consisted of goofing off to songs, making up the most ridiculous choreography they could come up with and serenades from couples. No one really noticed that two of their own weren't exactly participating with the gusto that was normal to them. Kurt had taken over Rachel's place in diva-off's with Mercedes and the band drummer stayed behind his kit. Instead of laughing with their friends Finchel was almost always in deep discussion, messing around on Rachel's pink Mac every so often enlisting in the expertise of Lauren and Artie.

"Okay that's it!" Kurt grumbled marching straight to the huddled duo. "I was totally flat on that last note and you didn't so much as wince!"

"I'm sure you weren't flat." Rachel said closing the laptop screen and smiling at her best friend.

"I was. On purpose of course, just to prove that something is up with you two!" Kurt replied wagging a finger. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" Finn all but shouted the tips of his ears turning pink. "We're just working on something."

"Ah, Nationals is over and not even Rachel Berry would be preparing for sectionals already." Mike joked.

"It's personal." Rachel frowned fixing her stare on every one. "It's nothing to do with glee club, it's between Finn and I."

"Horse shit." Santana called out. "Nothing in this club is personal, our entire lives are a free for all for everyone in here. Besides we're going to find out eventually anyway."

Finn bit his lip, she was right. Nothing stayed a secret around here for long anyway.

"Rachel's helping me with a present for my mum's birthday." Finn said slowly. "It's a movie. Kind of."

"With the help of Lauren and Artie, we've been compiling videos, photos and the like of Finn and his family and we;re making a movie for Carole. We've already picked out the music and we're going to arrange to show it in the auditorium for her." Rachel explained. "We even included some of our glee performances."

"Please tell me one of the songs isn't _Mama_ by the Spice Girls." Mercedes begged making a face. "That song annoys me."

"You'll just have to see at the world premiere." Rachel teased. "We've almost finished."

"Carole's birthday is on Saturday." Kurt muttered to himself. "This will make my cashmere sweater with matching scarf look cheap."

"You can help with the dinner." Finn offered. "We're setting up a picnic with all of Mum's favourite foods and this awesome chocolate strawberry cake thing."

"I guess I could help with that." Kurt considered.

"Finn's a total mama's boy." Puck snickered. "Does she still tuck you in at night and kiss your boo-boo's better?"

"Says the guy whose mum still cuts the crusts off his sandwiches." Rachel retorted. "And she licks her handkerchief and cleans your face at temple!"

"Hey! Temple is like fight club. What happens at temple stays and temple- you do not talk about temple!"

Santana didn't bother smothering her snort, Puck as a mama's boy appealed to her funny bone.

"So when can we see this Scorcese shit?" She asked.

"I think Carole deserves the first peek, don't you?" Rachel asked her. "If you're really interested we can show you after her birthday."

"Maybe they can help." Finn grinned. "Mum loved when we sang at the wedding."

"You want us to show up on a Saturday night just to sing Finn's mum Happy Birthday?" Brittany asked. "Awesome! I love birthday parties."

"As long as it's not just some lame birthday song, it has to be good." Puck agreed, he had a soft spot for Mrs. Hummel.

"Well I guess now we have something to prepare for and only two days to do it." Kurt clapped his hands. "Everybody hit your playlists, we need the perfect song!"

He had been hanging out with Rachel too much!

_GLEE!_

**NEXT TIME ON GLEE:**

**SOMEone was suspiciously absent from the above? I wonder when they'll reappear...and will it be bad timing? **


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they seriously remind me to keep writing because people out there actually find the scenarios my brain thinks up entertaining! **

_GLEE!_

It had taken a nearly herculean effort to get themselves ready for Carole's birthday surprise extravaganza. Finn had vetoed almost every song that had been suggested, nothing had immediately struck her as the perfect song and this song had to be perfect. She had been shocked when it was Puck who had found **the** song, Kurt had sprung into action organising what they would wore, simple- the outfits from the wedding, he'd taken Lauren shopping for a red dress to match the other girls and had secretly confided in Rachel that it had been the most terrifying hour of his life. He wouldn't divulge anything more than that.

"You look so much more handsome without a black eye this time." Mercedes teased Sam running her finger across his cheek.

"And this time I've got the most beautiful girl on my arm." He flirted fixing his tie.

"As long as we all agree that I'm the hottest." Santana interjected pushing the couple towards their position on stage. "Burt just pulled up outside, it's time."

The picnic was spread out lavishly across the stage, the glee club standing on the left side of the stage on risers with the silky material of the projector screen on the right. It was going to be perfect.

"Careful mum, the steps are right in front of you." Finn led his mother by the hand, a scarf tied around her eyes. Burt was biting back a laugh at how uncoordinated the duo looked. Kurt and Blaine brought up the rear and quickly scampered to the risers stepping into place.

"Finn?" Carole looked around taking in the frozen picture of her in hospital cradling a red faced and screaming Finn. "What is this?"

"Happy Birthday Mum." He said softly motioning for her and Burt to sit down on the oversized cushions on the stage. "I was going to get you a new sweater or something but Rachel had a better idea."

"_I'm sitting her, I'm thinking back to a time when I was young,_

_My memory is clear as day, I'm listening to the dishes clink._

_You were downstairs; you would sing songs of praise,_

_And all the times I laughed with you,_

_And all the times that you stayed true to me."_

Finn sang in earnest accompanied only by Puck's acoustic guitar and the soft harmonisation of the glee club behind him.

"_Now I say, I said, I thank you._

_I'll always thank you,_

_More than you could know,_

_Than I could ever show,_

_And I love you, I'll always love you,_

_There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you,_

_That you're beautiful forever."_

The screen was merging seamlessly between pictures; birthdays, Christmas, first day of school, first steps, first broken arm and second and third. There was Finn at his first football game, his face bright red and bashful while a proud Carole beamed next to him.

"_You were my mum,_

_You were my dad,_

_The only thing I ever had was you, it's true._

_And even when the times got hard you were there,_

_To let us know that we'd get through,_

_You showed me how to be a man,_

_You taught me how to understand the things people do,_

_You showed me how to love my God,_

_You taught me that not everyone knows the truth."_

The photo montage had given way to videos, football games, glee competitions, Carole and Burt's wedding. Finn waltzing awkwardly with Carole stepping on her toes more than once.

"_And I thank you,_

_More than you could know,_

_Than I could ever show,_

_And I love you, I'll always love you,_

_There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you,_

_That you will live forever, _

_Always, always and forever." _

The movie played on but instead of just pictures of Finn with his mum it was now photos of Carole and Christopher. Once again Finn's voice supplied the soundtrack, the song Rachel had shown him weeks earlier perfectly complimenting the photos. The last photo was actually two photos side by side, the first was of Christopher, Carole and Finn taken just before Christopher had shipped out and the other was of Burt, Kurt, Carole and Finn taken at the wedding. One word was scrawled above them in winding letters, family. It was kind of cheesy and a little lame but his mum would love it.

"Oh Finn." Carole gushed wrapping her son up in a hug. "That was beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied the tips of his ears now a bright shade of red. "Now if you'll take a look at the song listing we will be taking requests."

Carole chose _Faithfully, _the song held a special meaning to her as well. Finn and Rachel took the leads singing to each other while Carole and Burt fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Santana took to the front and sang _At Last _which had made Mercedes cry. Puck had even rocked out a little John Mellencamp for Burt.

"I can't thank you enough Finn, this was the best birthday present I've eve gotten." Carole gushed once again hugging her son. Artie had presented her with the DVD of their movie earlier and she had it clutched in her hands. "When did you get so sweet?"

"Ma." He groaned trying to hide his blush, it was only him and Rachel left the rest of the club had bailed at nine so their Saturday night wasn't a total wash. Rachel was cleaning up around the stage pretending not to eavesdrop on Finn and Carole's conversation.

"I'll se you at home, not too late."

Burt waved goodbye holding the door to the auditorium open for Carole, ever the gentleman.

"I think that was a success." Finn joked turning to look at Rachel. "Rach?"

His pint-sized girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Rachel? Where'd you go?"

If he had more coordination he wouldn't have tripped over her. Of course his girlfriend wasn't meant to be splayed across the floor, unconscious.

_GLEE!_

**NEXT TIME ON GLEE:**

**What happened to Rachel? Is anyone else obsessed with Ricky Martin's version of Sexy And I Know It? And of course we must all get mad at Fox for benching Glee for 7 WEEKS! **


End file.
